<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La caduta dell'ombra by Amahy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733777">La caduta dell'ombra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahy/pseuds/Amahy'>Amahy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, And to Medieval Church, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Biphobia, Black Humor, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crisis of Faith, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic Racism, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Homosexuality, Inquisition, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mass Death, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel, References to Ancient Greece and Rome, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Summoning, Trauma, long fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahy/pseuds/Amahy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è la loro storia.<br/>Prima di ciò che si conosce, quando Spira non era altro che una terra di morte e distruzione, i tre eroi della leggenda hanno avuto modo di perseguire il loro destino.<br/>L'invocatore Braska, il monaco Auron e il naufrago Jecht partiranno per completare il loro Pelligrinaggio, viaggio volto a raccogliere le forze necessarie per sconfiggere Sin, il distruttore.<br/>Tuttavia, questo lungo e pericoloso viaggio verso la città di Zanarkand non sarà solo ricco di insidie terrene: ancor di più, i tre eroi dovranno affrontare loro stessi e le loro peggiori paure.</p><p>[STORIA SCRITTA A QUATTRO MANI CON Sinnheim]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auron &amp; Braska &amp; Jecht (Final Fantasy X Series), Auron/Jecht (Final Fantasy X Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Autodafé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/gifts">Fratilla</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31022285">Godfall</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahy/pseuds/Amahy">Amahy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahy/pseuds/AmahyENG">AmahyENG (Amahy)</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span></span><br/>
 </p><p>
  <cite><span>ἐπάμεροι τί δέ τις; τί δ' οὔ τις; σκιᾶς ὄναρ</span><br/>
<span>ἄνθρωπος, αλλ' ὅταν αἴγλα διόσδοτος ἔλθη,</span><br/>
<span>λαμπρόν φέγγος έπεστιν ανδρῶν καὶ μείλιχος αἰών</span><br/>
<br/>
<em>Esseri della durata d'un giorno. Che cosa siamo? Che cosa non siamo? </em><br/>
<em>Sogno d'un'ombra l'uomo: ma quando un bagliore divino ci giunga,</em><br/>
<em>fulgido risplende sugli uomini il lume e dolce è la vita. </em></cite>
</p><p>
  <span>(Pindaro, Pitica VIII, vv. 95-97)</span>
</p><p><span></span><br/>
 </p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p><span></span><br/>
 </p><p><br/>
<span>Il sole passava il punto vernale e, transitando, trascinava le dita dell’inverno. Le cupole di S.Bevelle rifulgevano, quel giorno, dello splendore dell’oro.</span></p><p>
  <span>Al centro della piazza c’era un’enorme fontana, con tutto intorno un fregio di smalto, da cui l’acqua cadeva come le dolci piogge di primavera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suoni della festa avevano soppiantato con prepotenza i chiacchiericci mondani dei lavoratori. Il battere dei tamburi e le grida divertite dei ragazzi erano diventati i soli rumori tollerati dalla gente, almeno per quella giornata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sopra un carro trainato da forze invisibili, un uomo vendeva mele caramellate. Alle sue spalle, un altro annunciava quanto bestiame era stato condotto alla festa, in modo che tutti potessero gioire del banchetto prima ancora di averlo visto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Profumi dolci e speziati venivano intrappolati dai numerosi teli che proteggevano le bancarelle, rendendo le strade dei lunghi corridoi volti ad attirare l'attenzione – e gli stomaci – del popolo. La grande festa era una delle poche occasioni in cui cibi così raffinati potevano essere gustati anche dai palati più umili: tutti cercavano di procurarsene un boccone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli adulti amavano dilettarsi con i numerosi giochi proposti in seno alle piazze. Spesso erano prove di abilità e precisione dove si cercava di centrare un palo con un cerchio di ferro, oppure di abbattere dei bersagli con delle palle di stoffa. I bambini venivano introdotti alla conoscenza di animali esotici e difficilmente avvicinabili, ma la gioia più grande scoppiava solo quando c'erano i chocobo, tanto che veniva permesso loro di salirci in groppa ed essere condotti per un tranquillo e breve tragitto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immersa nella folla, una giovane donna afferrò la veste della sorella, e il viso di quella, assieme a tanti altri, si volse verso il ponte adornato da veli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il Gran Maestro Mika, uomo saggio e venerabile per età, camminava a passo lento con la tiara sul capo. I pellegrini, frenetici, tentavano di sfiorarlo con le dita anche solo per un istante e sollevavano verso di lui i figli, in modo che li benedicesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proprio quando Mika allungò le dita verso la fontana, e ne sfiorò l’acqua paziente, una moneta lanciata da qualcuno fece schizzare delle gocce sulla sua manica. Egli non se ne curò e alzò le mani al cielo.</span>
</p><p><em>Salve, regina della città </em><br/>
<em>celata dalla notte,</em><br/>
<em>in te canta il nostro cuore.</em></p><p><em>Rendiamo grazie a te,</em><br/>
<em>Yunalesca,</em><br/>
<em>Nel tuo giorno, a te</em><br/>
<em>Che hai mondato la terra,</em><br/>
<em>E molte volte, </em><br/>
<em>molte volte ancora ripetiamo</em><br/>
<em>Il tuo sacrificio. </em></p><p><em>E sempre ti siamo grati,</em><br/>
<em>O cerchio sempiterno</em><br/>
<em>Yevon, </em></p><p><em>Colui che apre tutti gli occhi,</em><br/>
<em>Colui che ha molte menti</em><br/>
<em>E che tutto, vedendo, comprende.</em></p><p><em>Ie yu i</em><br/>
<em>No bo me no</em><br/>
<em>Ren mi ri</em><br/>
<em>Yo ju yo go</em></p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>Hasatekanae kutamae</em>
  <span>» mormorò un uomo inginocchiato nel buio, rischiarato solo dalla fiamma tremula di una candela. Prima che il cerchio della preghiera potesse ricominciare, sostenuto dal canto degli altri monaci, le sue labbra si fermarono. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spostò il peso sulla gamba destra, dolorante e premuta contro il legno della panca, mentre alzava lo sguardo per incontrare quello di chi aveva appena varcato la soglia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una lama di luce si era insinuata nella cella e, tagliando l’imitazione di una notte perenne, era arrivata a ferire gli occhi del monaco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lontani, oltre al canto monotono del coro, provenivano i rumori della festa sacra. L’uomo, ancora in ginocchio, si rassettò la tunica di cotone grezzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erano tre i confratelli che erano arrivati a prenderlo: uno di loro, un giovane dalla folta barba castana, fece un passo avanti. Indossava l’armatura di cuoio e seta dei Templari, decorata in vita da un laccio dorato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei sicuro, Auron?» domandò. Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, avrebbe risposto che la luce nei suoi occhi altro non era che la combinazione strana del lume della candela e del sole, ma il suo tono tradiva una preoccupazione affettuosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron annuì con un cenno del capo, così gli altri due monaci lo afferrarono per le braccia e lo tirarono in piedi, più per un gesto rituale che per offrirgli un effettivo appoggio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando fu dinanzi all’amico, che non superava solo per altezza ma anche per imponenza, si limitò a fissarlo in silenzio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non riesco a capirti» gli disse lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi dispiace, Kinoc» rispose Auron, la voce arrochita dal lungo silenzio, «ma è proprio per questo che me ne vado».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I due monaci guerrieri che lo avevano fatto alzare estrassero le spade e lo scortarono verso l’uscita della stanza, come si confaceva al suo rango, anche se stava imboccando la strada per lasciare le fila dell’esercito di Yevon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoc gli porse il rosario</span>
  
  <span>tipico di Bevelle dai grani gialli e blu, pretendendo di restare indifferente alla totale assurdità del gesto del suo amico, ma non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua schiena mentre si allontanava, dai capelli raccolti con un nastro d’oro, come macchie d’inchiostro sulla tunica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Avresti potuto accettare la figlia di Landor in sposa» gli disse senza aspettare che si voltasse, in un disperato tentativo di farlo tornare sui suoi passi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si voltò. Inclinò il capo sulla spalla sinistra e socchiuse gli occhi, come per invitarlo a proseguire, ma non disse nulla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non intendo mancarti di rispetto» ricominciò Kinoc, «ma le tue ragioni mi sono oscure. Non è necessario che il matrimonio venga consumato subito per essere ritenuto valido».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non è qualcosa di cui vorrei macchiarmi in ogni caso» replicò Auron, con lo stesso tono calmo ma autoritario che utilizzava per dare ordini. Kinoc si rendeva conto che la sua partita era persa in partenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Spero che tu sia consapevole di ciò che stai rifiutando» replicò tuttavia, il tono che si induriva per rivaleggiare con quello del compagno d’armi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron, inaspettatamente, tirò le labbra in un lieve sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>Ie yu i no bo me no</em>
  <span>» ripeteva il coro, invisibile nel luogo dove loro si trovavano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non vergognarti di prendere il mio posto» disse a mezza voce, poi unì le mani in grembo e volse lo sguardo inflessibile verso i monaci che lo attendevano sull’attenti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Avanti» ingiunse, tenendo la testa alta, con dignità.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wen Kinoc compì il saluto rituale, e dispose davanti a sé le braccia come se stesse stringendo in mano una sfera, ma Auron non si voltò mai più. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wen Kinoc venne lasciato, assieme all’eco di quell’</span>
  <em>avanti,</em>
  <span> nello stesso modo in cui si lascia una cosa rotta. Rimase lì, nella medesima cella dove, da bambino, s’intrufolava per condividere il pane nero con l’amico e per intagliare con lui i cucchiai nel legno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presto la voce di Auron cominciò, nella sua testa, a parlargli di un onore che per lui non aveva alcun significato, e di quel gran rifiuto che, se richiesto, di nuovo avrebbe fatto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glielo avrebbe ripetuto ancora per anni, e per quei lunghi anni lui non avrebbe mai compreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Per Auron una consapevolezza tale bruciava più del fuoco: l'idea di non essere riuscito a spiegarsi con il suo migliore amico lo feriva nel profondo, ancor di più, forse, con coloro che lo avevano rispettato e ammirato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era così difficile comprendere le sue ragioni? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La testa di Auron diventò dolorante, troppe domande turbolente senza risposta si ammassavano nella sua mente, domande che, tra l'altro, non avrebbero dovuto aver senso di esistere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I passi pesanti del monaco echeggiarono tra gli alti soffitti del tempio, decorato anch'esso a festa con veli colorati, fino a giungere a uno degli altari posti vicino alle vetrate, il più illuminato e il suo preferito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo guardò con nostalgia e dolcezza – quante ore delle sue giornate aveva passato al suo cospetto! – ma anche la rabbia del doverlo abbandonare iniziò a serpeggiare nel suo animo: era un'ingiustizia imperdonabile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si inginocchiò a malincuore, stringendo nel pugno il suo rosario come per rivendicarne la proprietà perfino con gli spiriti, tanta era l'affezione verso il suo compagno di preghiere; l'ira lo stava divorando come fuoco di paglia, ma si rese conto che quel gesto così doloroso era anche la presa di posizione più severa che potesse applicare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E gli andò bene così. Quella legge morale, così giusta e invalicabile, lo tranquillizzò, tanto che allentò la presa e fece scivolare il rosario dal palmo della sua mano alla fredda superficie dell'altare, rinvigorito da nuova determinazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando uscì dal tempio, abituato alla sua rassicurante oscurità, il cielo troppo blu della città, il rumore e le sfavillanti decorazioni lo colpirono con l’intensità di uno schiaffo, facendogli pulsare le tempie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attraverso lo schermo delle ciglia osservò il Gran Ponte e lo trovò gremito di folla. Uno stormo di colombe, lasciate libere da qualcuno, lo attraversò da parte a parte per poi svanire fra le nuvole. Le teste che si erano alzate ad ammirare lo spettacolo erano tanto fitte che Auron non sarebbe riuscito a vedere oltre nemmeno se si fosse alzato sulle punte dei piedi, come un bambino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All’improvviso, qualcuno gli urtò la schiena. Lui si irrigidì per riflesso involontario e voltò lo sguardo, per trovarsi a sovrastare quello che era poco più che un ragazzino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi scusi» borbottò quello guardandosi le scarpe, poi fece per rituffarsi nella calca. Il monaco ne approfittò:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che cosa ci fa lì tutta quella gente?» gli chiese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui e sgranò gli occhi. L’attimo dopo riacquistò una timorosa compostezza e replicò:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Alla Corte Suprema c’è il processo dell’Inquisizione!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detto questo, scivolò via come un’anguilla scivola giù dalla rete, forse per diffidenza nei confronti di quello strano uomo in tunica bianca, forse perché non voleva perdere nemmeno una parola dell’equa sentenza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron, ancora infastidito dal sole, si premette le dita sulle palpebre e immaginò un’aula buia e gremita, senza sapere che quel luogo esisteva davvero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sotto una cupola nera, cesellata con arte per rappresentare il cielo stellato, stava un palco in legno dall’arcata stuccata in oro, sormontato dall’occhio di Yevon che tutto vede. Nonostante gli incensi fossero stati rimossi per evitare che togliessero il respiro a qualcuno dei numerosi astanti, l’odore residuo continuava a pizzicare le narici.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il Grande Inquisitore sedeva su di un trono al centro del palco, tra due guardie Ronso dalla pelliccia rossa, armate di alabarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quelle creature leonine, a quanto si diceva, erano entrate di recente tra i ranghi di Yevon, ma avevano scalato in fretta la gerarchia. Occupavano posti di prestigio come guardie delle autorità, anche grazie all’intercessione di qualche magnate dall’animo generoso. E, forse sperando in quell’evergetismo un po’ sospetto, i due squadravano tutti i presenti con fare insistente, alla ricerca di qualunque segno di pericolo per il loro protetto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nel frattempo gli occhi dell'uomo scandagliavano con ansia il pubblico, alla ricerca di volti conosciuti o di personalità eminenti di Bevelle. Al centro del suo labbro inferiore, in quel momento disteso nell’ombra di un sorriso, era evidente la traccia lasciata dal sigaro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amava ogni piega della veste nera e grigia che specificava la sua mansione all’interno del clero. Spesso, mentre parlava o mentre aspettava, le sue dita indugiavano sulla spilla di rubino che la teneva ben ferma sul petto, accarezzandola come il viso di un’amante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando l’eretico che doveva essere sottoposto a processo fece il suo ingresso in aula, il Grande Inquisitore pose le mani in grembo e drizzò la schiena, in modo che non fosse evidente che la sua statura fisica era ben inferiore rispetto a quella del suo compito; riguardo alla statura morale, invece, i posteri avrebbero fornito la loro sentenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notò che il volto dell’imputato era più pallido e smorto delle ultime volte che lo aveva visto: nonostante conoscesse a memoria i suoi lineamenti, sembrava esservi comparsa qualche ruga in più. Tuttavia, ciò non gli mosse un sentimento di pietà verso l’uomo: un senso di forte fastidio lo colpì come un mal di stomaco improvviso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«I sacri uffici di questa corte altro non cercano che la verità assoluta, nel nome di Yevon. A coloro sotto processo: credete in Yevon e dite la verità».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’uomo alzò gli occhi celesti, nei quali all’Inquisitore parve di leggere un astio sopito. Non disse una parola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«L’imputato Braska è accusato di aver difeso l’eresia concernente l’uso di macchine nelle operazioni militari. È altresì accusato di aver contratto matrimonio con una donna Al Bhed e aver generato prole. Il terzo capo ascritto, svincolato dai precedenti, è l’aver favorito la diffusione della pestilenza ignorando la disposizione di isolamento. In seguito alla raccolta di prove da parte dell’Inquisizione, sotto disposizione del Gran Maestro Mika, è pronunciato colpevole».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tutti i presenti, che avevano riempito le balconate, trattennero il respiro come se fossero loro a trovarsi al posto suo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska, invece, mosse appena il capo, come se si aspettasse l’esito della sentenza. La sua apparente tranquillità non fece che accrescere il già accentuato fastidio dell’Inquisitore, che diventava sempre più impaziente di concludere il processo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per ordine della Corte di Yevon, che abbandoni del tutto, né del resto in qualunque modo sostenga, insegni o difenda la sua tesi. Viene ora richiesta l’abiura dell’eresia davanti al qui presente Grande Inquisitore Alan».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No» disse secco l’imputato. Pronunciò quella parola con voce quasi leggera, e sembrò quasi non pensarci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il pubblico sussultò come un’unica persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il giudice digrignò leggermente i denti e fece un profondo respiro. Sotto le ampie maniche della veste strinse i pugni fino a sentire le unghie nella carne. Interdetto dalla risposta, si trovava ad affrontare una situazione di stallo che avrebbe messo in discussione il suo stesso ruolo all’interno del clero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approfittando del silenzio opprimente dell’uomo che aveva davanti, Braska si permise di parlare in propria difesa:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Le accuse a me mosse sono frutto di errata interpretazione, </span>
  <em>vostro onore</em>
  <span>».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan fu costretto a mordersi l’interno della guancia per tenere a freno l’istinto di ribattere: era certo che quell’ultima parola avesse un tono denigratorio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il matrimonio misto non è proibito dalle leggi di Bevelle. Inoltre, non presento sintomi di tisi da almeno due anni». Fece una pausa per prendere fiato, e con lui respirarono tutti i presenti. «Tramite un intenso percorso di preghiera e prendendomi carico della missione di Invocatore, chiedo alla corte di concendermi di espiare le mie colpe. Sono disposto, infine, ad accettare la scomunica».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentendo quella dichiarazione di intenti, l’Inquisitore parve rilassare il corpo irrigidito, sollevato dall’onere di trovare una soluzione a un problema così complesso. Se lo avesse condannato a morte, la sua dipartita sarebbe stata del tutto vana, ma adempiendo al compito degli Invocatori, e così morendo, avrebbe potuto portare un periodo di pace sull’isola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questo si sarebbe tradotto in una fama che avrebbe aleggiato su Spira almeno per anni e avrebbe sussurrato il nome di Braska, ma anche quello di Alan e, per riflesso, quello di tutta la famiglia. Era la soluzione perfetta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La corte accettò senza riserve la proposta dell’imputato.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>I veli scossi dal vento erano ipnotici da osservare, il loro movimento armonioso e imprevedibile calmava l'animo turbolento di Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco passeggiò fino al centro del ponte addobbato senza nemmeno accorgersene: troppi erano i pensieri che lo tormentavano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si appoggiò di peso al parapetto e si mise a contemplare le decorazioni colorate che svolazzavano di qua e di là, in balia della brezza fresca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron sentì una certa affinità con quella vista: anche lui era stato spinto a muoversi dalla volontà di qualcun altro, con l'unica differenza che lui aveva scelto dove andare. Nessuno, però, avrebbe potuto dirgli se la sua decisione fosse giusta o sbagliata, solo la sua coscienza. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c'erano alternative</em>
  <span>. Si ripeteva queste parole di tanto in tanto per calmare i nervi, quando la certezza iniziava a vacillare e i dubbi minavano le sue convinzioni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sospirò, stanco: indugiare per ore sugli stessi ragionamenti lo stava logorando, anche perché le risposte che si dava non lo convincevano mai del tutto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si voltò verso l'estremità destra del ponte, dove aveva visto riunirsi tutta quella gente per assistere al processo dell'Inquisizione. Distinse la figura di un uomo: era gracile, e l’umile veste grigia attirò il suo sguardo come il magnete che devia la bussola dal suo corso. Lo vedeva bene, o per la scarsa distanza, dato che gli si stava avvicinando, o perché la sua mente era concentrata nello scrutarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con lentezza, il suo sguardo viaggiò lungo il corpo dell’uomo, salì fino alle mani bianche e curate, troppo per essere quelle di chi arava la terra o tirava in secca le reti. Il suo portamento era signorile, la schiena dritta e il mento sollevato, ma la testa un po’ inclinata verso destra pareva in qualche modo domandare perdono. Nell’istante in cui gli occhi del monaco si posarono sul suo viso, lui passò sotto a una delle stoffe traslucide che addobbavano il ponte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’uomo, quasi percependo di essere guardato, si voltò verso Auron e le sue labbra sottili si incresparono in un sorriso. Le iridi chiare, seminascoste dal velo, puntavano dritto verso di lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuò ad avanzare: ad Auron parve che la folla si aprisse per farlo passare, ma non seppe dire se quella che gli veniva incontro fosse una luce dolce o, piuttosto, il tranquillo buio che aveva lasciato nelle celle del monastero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il viso asciutto e pallido dello sconosciuto era stranamente interessante agli occhi di Auron, nonostante il suo aspetto fosse abbastanza anonimo in mezzo alla folla. La sua sola presenza infondeva tranquillità.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti vedo turbato, figliolo» disse il misterioso uomo con voce accomodante, tanto che Auron non seppe come interpretare quella confidenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa glielo fa pensare?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei l'unico volto triste in una festa gioiosa come questa» rispose sorridendo, ma il monaco non parve colpito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho i miei motivi, mio signore. Sono altresì stupito di vedere un uomo così allegro nonostante vesta di bianco come me». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ho motivo di essere triste: penso di non aver fatto niente di male».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per avere qualcosa di cui pentirsi, molti non dovevano essere d'accordo».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'uomo scoppiò a ridere di gusto, una piccola lacrima ribelle gli scivolò sulla guancia leggermente incavata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Beh, non piaccio molto all’Inquisizione». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron ebbe un sussulto al suono di quella parola, tanto temuta quanto rispettata: non era facile sfuggire alla sua morsa, probabilmente aveva evitato una severa punizione per camminare così spensierato tra le bancarelle della festa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Era lei l’uomo sotto processo, mio signore?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In carne e ossa… ancora per un po’» disse sghignazzando mentre scrutava con attenzione un braccialetto di giada, pezzo in vendita di uno dei tanti mercanti presenti sul ponte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il clero deve amarla da morire...» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Forse si può dire che mi ama come un fratello». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rivolse un ultimo, enigmatico sorriso al monaco e alzò le spalle, poi pagò il gioiello e se ne andò per la sua strada, seguito dallo sguardo incuriosito di Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percorse a passo calmo il ponte e infine sparì, dietro allo stesso drappo che aveva nascosto il suo arrivo: lì, oltre quel velo, stavano le cose che Auron non sapeva.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tiro numero tre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://freeimage.host/i/qKN8Qt"></a>
  
</p><p>«Un altro numero per gli <em>Zanarkand Abes</em>! Oh, Klinna, questa sera sei un– Ecco che passa! La palla supera gli avversari dritta fino a Jecht!»</p><p>Gli spettatori sugli spalti, nel sentire il nome del loro idolo, cominciarono a strepitare e a sporgersi verso il campo da blitzball, cercando di vedere il meglio possibile all'interno del globo d'acqua.</p><p>«È veloce, è preciso, non ha nessuna debolezza» annunciò la roboante voce del cronista, «ed è bello come un dio!»</p><p>Le dita di Jecht si aprirono per afferrare la palla, ricevendo il passaggio alla perfezione. Con un colpo di reni, volteggiò attorno a un avversario, si smarcò e concesse un piccolo sorriso alle telecamere prima di tornare concentrato sulla partita.</p><p>«Con un record di presenze imbattuto e una media di due reti a partita! Per gli <em>Zanarkand Duggles </em>c'è poco da fare, signore e signori!»</p><p>Come era prevedibile, la linea di difesa si precipitò in direzione di Jecht con la chiara intenzione di ostacolarlo il più possibile. Erano consapevoli che, così facendo, l'ala opposta sarebbe rimasta scoperta, ma il campione a piede libero era troppo pericoloso, talmente tanto che lasciare la porta vuota sarebbe stato lo stesso.</p><p>Jecht sorrise. Aveva messo in scacco gli avversari ben prima che l'azione offensiva iniziasse: con espressione beffarda, approfittò della zona sguarnita e passò la palla con traiettoria perfetta al centrocampista, esattamente sul lato opposto al suo.</p><p>Smise addirittura di nuotare: il suo compagno di squadra aveva praticamente campo libero, era un gol assicurato.</p><p>Mentre aspettava la conclusione di quell'attacco magistrale, il suo sguardo vagò tra gli spalti, alla ricerca di volti a lui cari. Le luci di Zanarkand, smorzate dall'acqua, erano sempre uno spettacolo gradito per Jecht: tutta la città era lì per vederlo giocare, tutti erano dalla sua parte, persino le voci ovattate rimbombavano come onde d'urto all'interno della sfera d'acqua.</p><p>Diventava il centro del mondo durante le partite di blitzball, eppure non era mai abbastanza. C'era un vuoto che non riusciva a riempire. Una fame che lo consumava inarrestabile. Niente era davvero soddisfacente.</p><p>Vide di sfuggita sua moglie e suo figlio Tidus nei posti più bassi, quelli più vicini al campo di gioco. Li distingueva molto bene, urlavano il loro incoraggiamento, ma qualcosa non quadrava: il bambino sembrava forzato, mentre la donna dava l'impressione di aspettare che il tempo passasse.</p><p>Pensava che vedere i propri cari avrebbe potuto dargli nuova forza, ma così non fu. Sorrise amaro: puntualmente le sue aspettative venivano sempre smentite.</p><p>Il centrocampista segnò il gol con estrema facilità, mentre l'arbitro sanciva la fine della partita con gli Zanarkand Abes ben tre reti sopra gli avversari. Nonostante la vittoria fosse sempre un dolce calore nel suo petto, la gioia non lo accarezzava mai a lungo. Anzi, ogni volta durava sempre meno.</p><p>No, non era mai abbastanza. Mai.</p><p>La porta dello spogliatoio venne spalancata con un calcio, con spregio di ogni regolamento comportamentale. L'euforia della vittoria era troppa, contava solo festeggiare e fare baldoria. Se lo erano meritato.</p><p>Jecht si asciugò sghignazzando e ripose con cura la sua divisa nel suo armadietto. Dallo stesso, tirò fuori abiti puliti molto eleganti: una camicia e dei pantaloni in raso neri, scarpe chiuse e non le solite calzature da spiaggia.</p><p>Si sentiva una divinità. Quella sera avrebbe festeggiato con la squadra fino ad annullarsi. Se lo era meritato, giusto?</p><p>Spronò i suoi compagni a cambiarsi in fretta, non vedeva l'ora di appoggiare le labbra su un bel bicchiere stracolmo. Vestito di tutto punto, urlò che li avrebbe aspettati al Blitz Shot e uscì spavaldo dallo spogliatoio, quando intravide suo figlio e sua moglie all'inizio del corridoio.</p><p>«Oh, cazzo...»</p><p>Fece un grosso respiro e sfoderò il sorriso più falso possibile, per poi andare incontro ai suoi famigliari. Tidus aveva il volto profondamente annoiato, stringeva la mano di Lauren che, invece, cercava di mantenersi il più neutrale possibile.</p><p>«Partita magnifica, tesoro! Sei sempre così agile! Vero, Tidus? Perché non dici qualcosa a papà?»</p><p>Il bambino castano puntò gli occhi a terra senza fiatare, Jecht non sapeva nemmeno cosa dirgli. Una parola, un incoraggiamento, qualunque cosa. Niente, dalla sua bocca non uscì niente. Lauren ingoiò l'ennesimo rospo e pretese di far finta di nulla.</p><p>«Stai... stai uscendo?» chiese titubante, la voce leggermente tremula.</p><p>«Ah, io... beh, sì. Vado con la squadra a festeggiare» rispose Jecht passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri.</p><p>«Speravo che, almeno per stavolta, tu potessi festeggiare la vittoria con me e Tidus».</p><p>Lo stava implorando con occhi lucidi, lui lo notò chiaramente. Cosa poteva farci? Non sarebbe stato di alcuna compagnia, non avrebbe avuto nulla di cui parlare. Cos'era che piaceva a Tidus oltre al blitzball? Come minimo si sarebbe messo a piangere tutto il tempo.</p><p>Erano tutte balle, lo sapeva benissimo. Dolci illusioni mentali che lo cullavano nelle sue abitudini stantie, incapace di liberarsi dalle loro catene.</p><p>«Guarda, la prossima volta, ok? L'avevo promesso ai ragazzi, la prossima volta... ci sarò, davvero».</p><p>Donò una carezza incerta al volto deluso della donna, poi volse lo sguardo al figlioletto: avrebbe tanto voluto poter dargli un bacio, o qualcosa di simile, ma sicuramente lui non avrebbe gradito.</p><p>Altre, ennesime cazzate. Li salutò entrambi e si avviò verso l'uscita dello stadio di blitzball, camminando a grandi falcate verso il locale designato per fare baldoria.</p><p>Ebbe la tentazione di fermarsi e tornare indietro, ma venne raggiunto in fretta e furia dai suoi compagni che lo spinsero ad andare avanti.</p><p>Mentre si avvicinavano al Blitz Shot, sotto ai loro piedi si accesero dei neon: riproducevano i colori degli <em>Zanarkand Abes</em>. Dei lampi gialli, intervallati da altri di un blu profondo, fecero restringere le pupille dei giocatori.</p><p>Pulsando, quella luce cruda correva lungo il corridoio d'ingresso, poi si arrampicava sul muro come l'edera e cominciava a intrecciarsi, dando forma al simbolo della squadra vittoriosa.</p><p>Jecht si sfiorò il petto, lasciato in parte scoperto dalla camicia, e sorrise: si era fatto tatuare lo stesso segno. Era l'emblema vivente della grandezza degli <em>Zanarkand Abes</em>.</p><p>Quando Tancre aprì la porta, i bassi della musica, sino a quel momento solo soffusi, cominciarono a martellare con violenza.</p><p>Jecht aveva voglia. Di una donna, per lo più, ma avrebbe ripiegato volentieri sui liquori. Dopo la sesta, settima sorsata di quella che gli vendevano come "la nostra roba più forte" tutto il piacere diventava uguale, e gli faceva un gran ridere sbattere la sua bottiglia di vodka contro il bicchiere della vita. Quella stronza.</p><p>Un nugolo di applausi e grida eccitate li accolse all'interno del locale. Il tavolo attorno al quale erano ammassati i loro compagni di squadra si riusciva a individuare subito: due bandiere degli <em>Abes</em>, impalate, penzolavano sulle loro teste. Erano spiegazzate e macchiate di salsa.</p><p>Con coordinazione perfetta, i giocatori si alzarono in piedi alla vista di Jecht: piegarono i gomiti, portarono le mani davanti al petto, come se stessero reggendo una sfera, e poi si inchinarono.</p><p>«A Jecht!» sbraitò uno dei ragazzi, trascinando la sedia con un gran rumore e sporgendosi sul tavolo con un bicchiere pieno fino all'orlo. Un liquido ambrato strabordò e andò a macchiare il legno già umidiccio e appiccicoso.</p><p>Una donna lo prese per il fianco e gridò, accompagnata da palmi che battevano sulle cosce come tamburi scordati.</p><p>«Jecht! Jecht! Jecht!»</p><p>Nel caos generale, un cocktail piombò tra le dita del campione. Mentre lo scolava d'un fiato, sentì il rumoreggiare farsi più forte, più vivo, più simile al battito del suo cuore. L'alcol gli scaldò la gola e subito dopo svanì, come l'euforia dopo un gol.</p><p>Jecht sbatté il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo e si esibì in un ostentato inchino, mentre qualcuno imitava la voce del cronista delle partite. La gente si fiondò su di lui, cercò di toccarlo, gli parò davanti altri drink.</p><p>Due ragazze ostinate arrivarono a sfiorarlo, sfuggendo con agilità alla presa di uomini che erano abituati a marcare. Gli occhi di Jecht, del colore della terra bruciata, sembravano quasi infuocati sotto le luci del locale. Si piantarono su quelli chiari di una biondina, che sorrise feroce e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Tutto il suo corpo ondeggiava a ritmo, e il movimento guidava lo sguardo fino ai fianchi. Lui la afferrò – la sua mano era abbastanza grande da coprire buona parte della sua vita – e la tenne a distanza di sicurezza da sé.</p><p>«Ma tu guarda, il grande Jecht» commentò lei, alzando le sopracciglia con malizia. Continuava a ballare, dopo avergli gettato le braccia al collo. Di fianco a loro, uno dei suoi compagni di squadra stava baciando appassionatamente una pupa mai vista prima, le cui cosce non parevano offrire nessuna resistenza.</p><p>«E tu non hai compagnia?» gli domandò la ragazza, schiudendo le labbra vellutate per mostrare una schiera di denti perfetti. Jecht prese uno dei bicchieri che gli erano stati offerti e, con gesto esperto, lo frappose tra le proprie labbra e quelle di lei. Incrociò per un istante lo sguardo di Tancre.</p><p>«Oh, io sono fuori dai giochi» rispose a malincuore, con un sorriso ammaliante. La sua mano lasciò i fianchi dell'improvvisata compagna e la fece scivolare con delicatezza verso le braccia del suo amico.</p><p>«Guarda che lui non è affatto male» la incitò, avvicinandosi ai due e alzando la voce per sovrastare la musica. Tancre non aspettò nemmeno un istante prima di avvinghiarsi a lei. «Posso garantirtelo».</p><p>La biondina rise e gettò all'indietro la testa, per poi regalargli un malizioso: «Ah sì? E su che basi?»</p><p>Jecht cinse le spalle di Tancre con un braccio e gli strofinò il naso sulla guancia con fare seducente, senza interrompere il contatto visivo con la ragazza. Sentì un tepore provenire dal volto dell'amico, poco distante dalle proprie labbra; stava solo giocando, ma era inebriante. Perché quella sensazione non svanisse, svuotò il bicchiere. L'alcol scorreva verso il suo stomaco, infondendolo del dolce torpore che cercava.</p><p>«Ringraziami, dopo» disse all'orecchio del compagno di squadra, e sgusciò verso il bancone.</p><p>Gridò alla barista di offrire un giro a tutti quelli che gli stavano attorno. Lei sorrise e cominciò a versare un liquido verde fosforescente nei bicchieri da shot. Quattro di essi erano destinati a lui. L'assenzio gli pizzicò la gola, rese il deglutire un eccitante fastidio.</p><p>Jecht gettò la testa all'indietro, beandosi sotto i fari pulsanti come un gatto che prende il sole. Quando inspirò, sentì finalmente la mente leggera: era nel suo ambiente, sott'acqua. Odiava quel mondo emerso del cazzo.</p><p>Non aveva intenzione di smettere di bere fino a quando quel posto non sarebbe svanito, assieme a quei quattro bambocci che si erano lasciati fregare da un pallone, credendo che si potesse <em>vincere</em>.</p><p>Il successo era come la masturbazione. A tutti piaceva, finché non si risvegliavano nel letto soli e sudati, senza potersi aggrappare a nulla che non fossero lenzuola sporche.</p><p>Quando riaprì gli occhi, lanciò un grido esaltato verso tutti quelli che gli stavano davanti. Loro gli risposero con foga, accalcando un urlo sull'altro in una gara disperata a chi lo raggiungeva per primo.</p><p>Jecht alzò un cocktail che non ricordava nemmeno di avere in mano, spostò il peso su una gamba e osservò con sguardo languido il lembo della camicia che si alzava e rivelava parte del suo addome. L'aria viziata del Blitz Shot era come una mano che lo accarezzava proprio in quel punto. Tutti lo stavano fissando, stavano adorando il suo corpo scultoreo, tempio di un dio deforme.</p><p>Appoggiò la testa sul petto di Tancre, contemplando quel mondo addormentato che ruotava veloce. Era steso di lato su un divano, mezzo rannicchiato, e stringeva tra le dita un calice di vino rosso. Formicolavano, come se fossero vive. Tanti piccoli insetti. Andavano verso la base del bicchiere e si fondevano nel vetro – che cosa curiosa!</p><p>Gli insetti sparivano dal piede del calice, come se venissero strappati via. Venivano trascinati verso il divano – che cosa curiosa!</p><p>Jecht voltò a fatica il capo verso i cuscini e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sembrava esserci qualcosa che si mimetizzava sulla pelle rossa. Sì, una rana! Appena la vide, pensò subito a Tidus.</p><p>«Chissà se diventerà mai un campione come me, quello sfigatello» commentò la rana. Era piccola, rossa. Forse avrebbe dovuto notare subito che era rossa, proprio come il divano. Jecht, a distanza di qualche secondo, sobbalzò: lo aveva detto ad alta voce?</p><p>In modo istintivo strinse la prima cosa che gli capitava a tiro: il braccio di Tancre. Lui lo guardò e rise benevolo. La realtà vorticava, ma stava tornando realtà.</p><p>Anche il suo amico stava bevendo. Finché bevevano entrambi andava bene. L'importante era non trovarsi al bancone da soli con una bottiglia mezza vuota davanti.</p><p>«Ma dai, e la ragazza?» gli domandò a un tratto Jecht, notando che qualcuno mancava.</p><p>«Ah, sarà per la prossima volta» minimizzò lui, gustandosi un sorso del suo vino. Disse anche qualcos'altro, ma a Jecht le parole non arrivarono: era come se la voce del suo amico, nell'ebbrezza, gli stesse baciando il collo.</p><p>«Era carina» commentò, con tono stanco. La vedeva davanti a sé, i fianchi che si agitavano spasmodici, il viso coperto da un turbinio di braccia e capelli. La musica gli martellava in testa a ritmo con il pulsare delle sue tempie.</p><p>La ragazza alzò lo sguardo, e Jecht la riconobbe. Era Lauren. Muoveva il bacino contro il suo in una danza rovente e sempre più intensa, lo toccava, lo baciava.</p><p>Ah, i ponti, i ponti di Zanarkand!</p><p>Piegato sulla tazza, con le mani strette sul bordo di ceramica, Jecht svuotò il contenuto del suo stomaco. Il suo respiro era strozzato dai conati, le lacrime gli scorrevano libere sul volto. Qualcuno gli stava tenendo i capelli, mentre lo aiutava a non far ricadere la testa nel vomito. La sua fronte era calda, i sensi distaccati dal corpo.</p><p>Il pavimento freddo si fermò solo quando perse conoscenza, ormai a stento in grado di percepire il sapore rancido che gli invadeva la gola e l'odore pungente che gli penetrava nel naso.</p><p>Si risvegliò quando avvertì una luce bianca e violenta colpirgli le palpebre come se volesse spremergli gli occhi. Il dolore lancinante alla testa gli pervadeva tutto il corpo, e quando i sensi lo assistettero si accorse del retrogusto disgustoso che aveva in bocca: un misto di acido e carne cruda.</p><p>Jecht portò il gomito davanti al viso per cercare di schermarsi dai raggi del sole che entravano dalle imposte. Il suo stomaco gorgogliava, pronto a rigettare qualsiasi cosa avesse provato a proporgli. C'era un lieve sentore di vomito nell'aria, ma i vestiti che indossava – una delle tute da allenamento degli <em>Zanarkand Abes </em>– erano puliti. Un fatto era certo: non si trovava a casa propria.</p><p>Quando vide un paio di tornite gambe maschili che gli passavano a fianco venne assalito dal senso di colpa e si lasciò andare a una risata amara.</p><p>«Sarebbe stato meglio portarti a casa la ragazza, eh?» esordì con voce roca, cercando di sollevare le palpebre abbastanza da poter inquadrare Tancre.</p><p>«Non ti preoccupare» rispose lui, «può capitare».</p><p>Nulla nel suo tono faceva presagire che fosse arrabbiato, ma Jecht cercò disperatamente un appiglio, qualcosa che gli esprimesse disapprovazione.</p><p>«Era più figa di me» insistette, «e non ti avrebbe fatto dormire sul divano».</p><p>«Il mare è pieno di pesci» ribatté Tancre, allungandogli un bicchiere d'acqua mossa dal frizzare di una compressa. Jecht, sebbene la sua vena masochista che voleva un rimprovero non fosse stata accontentata, gliene fu piuttosto grato. Si tirò a sedere, ma il suo intestino non apprezzò il repentino cambio di posizione.</p><p>La sua tempra dovuta a lunga esperienza gli permise di vuotare in un sorso il bicchiere prima di fiondarsi in bagno e chiudersi a chiave.</p><p>«Non voglio buttarti fuori da casa mia» disse dopo qualche minuto Tancre, a fianco alla porta. Non sentiva alcun rumore e voleva accertarsi che Jecht stesse bene. «Ma tra un paio d'ore devo partire con la Laguna Shore».</p><p>Si sentì lo sciacquone che veniva tirato e l'acqua che cominciava a scorrere nel lavandino.</p><p>«E dove vai?» domandò la voce di Jecht, confusa.</p><p>«Non ti ricordi? Ne ho parlato ieri al Blitz Shot. Ah, in effetti era mentre tu stavi–» si interruppe di colpo.</p><p>Anche lo scroscio dell'acqua si interruppe di colpo.</p><p>«Cosa stavo facendo?» ribatté Jecht allarmato.</p><p>«No, niente di che... » provò a schermirsi Tancre, ma il suo amico insisteva.</p><p>«Non mi ricordo nulla, dimmi cosa stavo facendo».</p><p>Tancre sospirò, ricordando con un sorriso la notte precedente, e scosse la testa.</p><p>«Non stavi tradendo tua moglie, se è questo che ti preoccupa» commentò. Era difficile capire cosa passasse per la testa a Jecht, ma su alcune cose – a volte a causa di un delirio alcolico – era persino troppo chiaro.</p><p>Il campione degli <em>Zanarkand Abes, </em>più tranquillo, si lavò di nuovo la faccia e guardò lo specchio, oltre al quale un uomo sfinito lo stava fissando.</p><p><em>Se devo proprio farla, quella stronzata, è meglio che succeda mentre sono sobrio,</em> considerò, senza provare nessuna compassione per la persona che vedeva davanti a sé.</p><p>Dalle parole di Tancre apprese che la Laguna Shore era una nave che metteva a disposizione delle tratte alternative per potersi allenare a blitzball in mare aperto, mettendo a dura prova sia il fisico sia la mente. Tutto ciò che l'atleta doveva fare era decidere quanto voleva rimanere fuori casa e poi salpava, in modo da potersi consacrare allo sport evitando la tediosa vita quotidiana.</p><p>Partire per trovare se stesso come uno degli eroi senza macchia delle leggende gli era parsa sin da subito una buona idea: magari la vastissima distesa salata senza fondo che lo attendeva lo avrebbe ripulito dal marciume che si portava dietro.</p><p>Preso dal brio, pensò che sarebbe stato l'ideale anche per perfezionare il suo Tiro Jecht Numero Tre, ormai leggendario, visto che la gamba destra era rimasta infortunata dagli intensi allenamenti. Per risolvere il problema, Jecht si era imposto di imparare la tecnica anche tirando di sinistro, così lo sforzo sarebbe stato equilibrato.</p><p>Nonostante i nobili intenti, ciò che lo faceva sentire davvero meglio era la consapevolezza che quella era la scusa perfetta per allontanarsi. Dalla famiglia, da Zanarkand, persino dal continente. Tutto ciò che voleva era rimanere solo, lui e il mare, probabilmente non si sarebbe nemmeno portato la palla da blitzball.</p><p>
  <em>Che il sale mi purifichi.</em>
</p><p>Ringraziò di cuore il compagno di squadra, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli augurò buon viaggio, preparando le sue cose per andarsene.</p><p>«Aspetta, Jecht! Non vorrai mica andarci anche tu? Con quella gamba? Un conto è il campo da gioco, un conto sono le correnti del mare aperto!»</p><p>«Beh, se ci riuscirò diventerò una leggenda eterna! E poi, vuoi forse dire che sei migliore di me?»</p><p>Fece a Tancre un occhiolino affettuoso e uscì dalla quella casa, alla volta della propria. Il suo passo impetuoso rallentò a poco a poco, come se volesse temporeggiare anche sulla decisione appena presa.</p><p>Jecht alzò le braccia e si stiracchiò, facendo lunghi e profondi respiri. Il sapore terribile che aveva in bocca si era attenuato ma non era ancora sparito: in qualche modo gli ricordava l'amara realtà.</p><p>Avrebbe recato l'ennesima delusione a Lauren, avrebbe perso nuovamente i piccoli progressi della crescita di suo figlio, e ciò era innegabile. Non sapeva se valesse la pena lasciare tutto alle spalle, ma era sicuramente ciò che desiderava. Almeno per un po', almeno per il tempo necessario. Cosa volesse, ancora non gli era chiaro.</p><p>Si concesse il lusso di prendersela comoda e arrivare alla sua abitazione dopo qualche ora, quasi indeciso se entrare o meno.</p><p>
  <em>Non essere stupido, sono preoccupati per te.</em>
</p><p>Lauren sobbalzò quando vide il marito entrare: fu davvero lieta di vederlo in piedi sulle proprie gambe, nonostante avesse una pessima cera. Non doveva nemmeno chiedersi cosa fosse successo, ormai era la routine.</p><p>«Jecht, finalmente! Temevo di doverti ripescare al locale...»</p><p>«E non sarebbe la prima volta, vero? Ah... mi dispiace».</p><p>«Sì, sì... lo so. Almeno, dove sei stato? Stai bene?»</p><p>«Insomma, sì. Sono stato peggio. Ero da Tancre, mi ha recuperato lui» disse ridendo, ma Lauren non era altrettanto ilare.</p><p>«Jecht, per favore, non voglio vederti ridotto così ogni volta. Perché non riesci a fermarti? Tidus avrà solo pessimi ricordi di te».</p><p>Il campione iniziò a sentire un fastidioso senso di oppressione allo stomaco, stavolta non dovuto agli alcolici. Erano parole che facevano male, ma non la biasimò, anzi. L'unica risposta che la sua mente annebbiata elaborò fu il desiderio di fuga, tanto che intravide l'occasione perfetta proprio nelle parole doloranti della moglie.</p><p>«Hai proprio ragione: non posso continuare così, me lo dici da tanto tempo. Voglio fare qualcosa» disse accondiscendente. Lauren rimase a bocca aperta.</p><p>«D-dici sul serio? Stavolta è... vero?»</p><p>«Assolutamente tesoro, davvero... ho deciso di partire per un po' di tempo. Mi imbarcherò sulla Laguna Shore e mi allenerò in mare aperto, lontano dall'alcol e dal caos».</p><p>«Vuoi partire? Così lontano... non è pericoloso?» disse titubante.</p><p>«Non so dirlo, ma sono convinto mi serva davvero».</p><p>Lauren abbassò lo sguardo, poi girò la testa verso la cameretta di Tidus.</p><p>«Accetterò solo se mi prometti di provarci davvero. Non per me, Jecht, fallo per tuo figlio».</p><p>«M-ma certo, ovvio! Ora vado a fare i bagagli, ok?»</p><p>Cazzate, solo cazzate.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Abbandono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p>Jecht non ricordava quando aveva visto per l'ultima volta il sole accarezzare le pagode di Zanarkand e l'acqua delle cascate intrappolare la luce.</p><p>Dal molo dove aspettava la Laguna Shore osservava il mattino sgargiante, in qualche modo meno pacchiano dell'illuminazione notturna. Quando pensava alla sua città, la vedeva come un faro nel buio, una stella artificiale che voleva rivaleggiare con quelle che splendevano sopra di lei.</p><p>Le partite di blitzball si svolgevano di sera, nello stadio automatizzato che lasciava sempre a bocca aperta i bambini. Subito dopo c'erano le feste, tanto che Zanarkand gli era sempre sembrata vivere in una notte eterna: forse, al sorgere del sole, sarebbe svanita come un sogno. Eppure le nuvole viaggiavano nel cielo limpido, i gabbiani gridavano e le luci oltre le finestre erano spente, le tende tirate.</p><p>Che cosa si poteva fare, di giorno, oltre a correre e allenarsi sulla spiaggia? Oltre a immergersi nella sfera d'acqua e stringere il pallone, focalizzandosi sul vincere la partita?</p><p>Jecht socchiuse gli occhi scuri e ascoltò le onde che si infrangevano sul molo, in uno dei rari momenti di pace che gli erano concessi. Davanti a sé vedeva le navi salpare per il mare caliginoso, svanendo dietro la curva dell'orizzonte. L'ebbrezza se n'era andata ed era tornata la sensazione di pesantezza che gli invadeva ogni giorno lo stomaco, alleviata solo dal canto delle acque.</p><p>Forse un giorno avrebbe potuto portare suo figlio sul molo: gli avrebbe indicato le vele che passavano e, anche se era stonato, gli avrebbe canticchiato quell'inno strano che risuonava ogni tanto durante le partite.</p><p>La Laguna Shore, interrompendo la sua contemplazione, arrivò finalmente all'attracco. I suoi motori facevano vibrare l'aria come il diaframma di una balena e il suo scafo lucido si preparava ad accogliere i viaggiatori.</p><p>Jecht sospirò e strinse il manico del borsone che aveva appoggiato alla spalla sinistra. Si voltò per l'ultima volta in direzione della fulgida Zanarkand che avrebbe lasciato per qualche giorno. Gli si strinse il cuore, come se per qualche motivo presentisse un addio.</p><p><em>Non piangere la città che perdi</em>, disse all'improvviso una voce nella sua testa, <em>chiediti piuttosto se sei stato degno di lei.</em></p><p>Jecht aggrottò le sopracciglia: gli sembrava che Tidus avesse parlato, o comunque un ragazzino della sua età. Alzò lo sguardo in direzione della nave e vide un bambino che, con aria assente, ne ammirava il profilo. Aveva la pelle scura come quella dei marinai, il suo volto era celato da un cappuccio viola e la sua vita cinta da numerosi ornamenti d'oro.</p><p>La visione durò soltanto un istante. Il campione degli Zanarkand Abes, immobile, si premette le dita sulle palpebre mentre veniva superato da altri viaggiatori. Gli era capitato di essere stato ubriaco per più di un giorno, e anche di avere qualche miraggio dovuto all'assenzio che dissolveva la sua lucidità, ma quella mattina era sicuro di essere tornato sobrio. Con un mal di testa che lo faceva impazzire e lo stomaco rivoltato, ma sobrio.</p><p>Scosse il capo e fece un gesto all'aria, attirando lo sguardo confuso degli altri passeggeri. Non era il momento di farsi colpire dai sintomi della sbornia, non se, da lì a poco, avrebbe dovuto affrontare il mare aperto.</p><p>
  <em>In che casino mi sto ficcando...</em>
</p><p>Ormai era tardi per ripensarci: Jecht salì sulla nave con passi pesanti che echeggiavano sul metallo della scala, dirigendosi verso la prua. Il mezzo si stava riempiendo in fretta sia di semplici viaggiatori sia di atleti, quindi decise di aspettare all'aperto prima di scendere sotto coperta.</p><p>Lo lasciò interdetto il fatto che nessuno si avvicinasse per stringere la mano al grande campione: sentiva i bisbigli delle persone che lo avevano riconosciuto, qualcuno si chiedeva se fosse davvero lui.</p><p>I giocatori di blitzball lo guardavano da lontano con un misto di ammirazione e timore, sognando di emularlo e diventare famosi: loro non erano che l'ecatombe delle partite, gettata nella sfera d'acqua solo per far numero, semplici ostacoli da scansare per Jecht.</p><p>Non sapeva dire se il loro distacco gli facesse piacere o meno. In cuor suo sperava di ricevere qualche attenzione prima della grande impresa, ma era anche lieto di non essere infastidito proprio nel suo momento più intimo: la partenza.</p><p>La Laguna Shore si staccò placida dal molo, lenta e accomodante come una carezza, muovendo una leggera brezza che fece rabbrividire la pelle di Jecht. Non era abituato a saggiare la freschezza del mattino, tanto forte era in genere il sonno alcolico causato dalle sue serate sregolate.</p><p>Si sentì scosso più della superficie del mare e afferrò la barra di ferro che delimitava la prua come se ne come se ne andasse della sua vita. Troppe cose erano fuori posto e fuori dal suo controllo, quindi, almeno su quella nave, doveva reggersi forte. Oltre l'orizzonte dominava un mistero che avrebbe potuto inghiottirlo.</p><p>Fino a quel momento era stato tutto semplice: svegliarsi, prendere qualcosa per la sbornia, subire le devastazioni intestinali causate dall'alcol e riprendersi in tempo per l'allenamento. Nel luogo ove stava andando, invece, non c'era niente di tutto questo, solo una profonda e terrificante incertezza.</p><p>Per chi lo stava facendo veramente? Per se stesso, per Lauren o per Tidus? O per nessuno? Un semplice gesto di autodistruzione finale per sentirsi giustificato a mollare?</p><p>La testa gli iniziò a girare, forse era l'unica sensazione familiare del momento.</p><p>Si accasciò sconsolato sul ferro umido, puntando gli occhi su Zanarkandche diventava sempre più lontana. La nausea aumentò, qualcosa non andava: si sentiva come sull'orlo della morte.</p><p>
  <em>Diamine, Jecht, non puoi stare così male! Forse è meglio andare di sotto.</em>
</p><p>Fece per andarsene, ma non riusciva a staccarsi dalla brezza fin troppo fredda dell'alba, l'aria viziata degli ambienti chiusi della nave lo avrebbe soffocato.</p><p>Rimase immobile, braccato da qualcosa di invisibile di cui non comprendeva nemmeno la natura. Due giovani atleti passarono vicino a lui: al contrario del campione, loro non avevano nessun problema a scendere sotto coperta, infreddoliti.</p><p>«Ma è davvero lui?» chiese quello biondo all'amico, più minuto e dai capelli castani.</p><p>«Credo proprio di sì, quella bandana rossa è inconfondibile».</p><p>«Cosa ci fa qui? Non lo sa che è pericoloso fare l'allenamento speciale? Solo un pazzo lo farebbe nelle sue condizioni...»</p><p>«Un pazzo, o un suicida. Lo sanno tutti che l'infortunio alla gamba è stato brutto, forse il suo regno è finito».</p><p>
  <em>Maledetti idioti, a prua i bisbigli si sentono benissimo.</em>
</p><p>Pensò che gli inetti rimanevano tali perché parlavano tanto ma non facevano nulla di concreto. Quei due incapaci erano semplici pedine e sempre lo sarebbero stati, li avrebbe schiacciati anche senza una gamba e un braccio.</p><p>Partorire quel pensiero, in qualche modo, lo fece sentire meno inetto a sua volta: lui stava cercando di cambiare. Non era forse abbastanza? Si era imbarcato. Lo stava facendo per davvero, anche se Tancre non aveva specificato per nulla <em>quanto</em> sarebbe stato pericoloso.</p><p>Un po' <em>troppo</em> pericoloso. Jecht sentì la pelle del collo umida, ma non era la salsedine. Rischiava sul serio di andare a sentir cantare i grilli, e non aveva ancora capito perché aveva deciso di farlo.</p><p>Morire per fuggire o, ancor meglio, rischiare di morire ed essere autorizzato a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Avrebbe potuto ripensarci e tornare indietro, magari aspettare qualche giorno in albergo e poi presentarsi a Lauren con il volto sconvolto di chi l'ha scampata per un soffio.</p><p>E poi lasciarla libera. Jecht non provò nemmeno a giustificarsi: era un marito deplorevole e lo sapeva, non era nemmeno sicuro di amarla, dopotutto. Lauren meritava di meglio. Sì. Jecht lo stava facendo per il suo bene, solo per lei, per salvarla dal comportamento tossico che non riusciva ad abbandonare.</p><p>Sarebbe stato molto semplice, se non fosse stato per Tidus. Si conoscevano a malapena, suo figlio aveva bisogno di un padre vero, di stabilità. Quanto avrebbe sofferto per la separazione dei suoi genitori? Lo avrebbe distrutto o ne sarebbe stato felice? Era giusto distruggere la famiglia e lasciare tutte le sue responsabilità?</p><p><em>Responsabilità</em>. Jecht indugiò su quella parola per qualche minuto, realizzando una verità ovvia ma che, in cuor suo, non voleva dire ad alta voce per non doverla affrontare. Voleva davvero bene a Tidus e Lauren, ma non riusciva a vederli come amati famigliari, quanto come una missione di cui prendersi carico.</p><p>Lo aveva fatto quando la ragazza gli aveva rivelato di essere rimasta incinta. Non si era tirato indietro e l'aveva sposata: quando aveva preso suo figlio in braccio, per la prima volta nella sua vita, si era sentito commosso. Nonostante tutto, rimaneva comunque un dovere, e quel peso non riusciva a toglierselo di dosso.</p><p>I pensieri correvano veloci: di rado sentiva la mente cosí torbida da sobrio, era sempre l'alcol a riempire la testa fino a scoppiare. La decisione da prendere era cruciale, forse era proprio il bere la spinta in più che cercava per andare fino in fondo. Era fatta, era sicuro, fine della storia.</p><p>Una certa nausea gli invase lo stomaco: era arrivato il momento di mangiare qualcosa sotto coperta. Si girò e vide che era rimasto solo sulla prua: era talmente preso dai suoi ragionamenti deliranti che non si era accorto delle persone che se ne andavano dietro di lui, nemmeno dei due ragazzini che lo avevano dato per spacciato.</p><p>Le nubi si erano addensate con velocità tremenda, superiore a quella che avevano sopra la terraferma, come se – slacciate dai vincoli – fossero state attratte l'una dall'altra. Il cielo era cupo e i lampi lo tingevano di rame.</p><p>Invece di spaventarsi, per i propri pensieri di poco prima e per la tempesta che stava per travolgere la nave, Jecht si trovò con il viso rivolto verso l'alto, i rombi dei tuoni imitati dal ruggito dentro al suo petto.</p><p>Attorno a lui c'era solo acqua livida, senza punti d'appiglio per lo sguardo, specchio di una volta nera e infinita in cui qualcosa avesse inghiottito le stelle.</p><p>Sopra di lui passò l'urlo di un uccello, e tre volte la sua ombra dalle ampie ali girò sopra la nave. Jecht non ne aveva mai visto uno, ma aveva sentito le leggende dei pescatori. <em>Condor</em> lo chiamavano, e narravano che tra le piume portasse i resti delle anime che avevano lasciato il mondo fuggevole: quando con rumore si levava, taceva ogni cosa all'orizzonte.</p><p>Come seguendo i richiami di quella creatura, il mare a un tratto si gonfiò e cominciò a ruggire, la nave fu flagellata dall'improvvisa tempesta. S'inclinò, spinta dal vento che sembrava volerla accartocciare come un foglio gettato alle fiamme. Jecht venne sbalzato in aria, ma stringendo i denti serrò le mani attorno alla ringhiera. Non era ancora pronto: non sarebbe salito in quel momento sulle ali del Condor.</p><p>La pioggia, troppo forte per essere fermata dalle ciglia, gli colpiva gli occhi e lo costringeva a socchiuderli. Voltò il viso all'indietro, in modo che le gocce gelide che lo frustavano non lo ferissero, e lo vide per la prima volta.</p><p>Era un gorgo che scendeva e schiumava, avvolgendosi su se stesso. Attraverso i flutti emergevano file di fanoni immensi, intervallate da orridi denti. Sotto, la bestia paurosamente assorbiva l'acqua e subito dopo la vomitava, per poi riassorbirla ancora.</p><p>Le urla di Jecht, mentre precipitava, furono soffocate dal vento e dalla pioggia che gli entrava in gola. In alto gridò il Condor, che pareva non sentire il peso della tempesta sulle proprie ali.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Guardare oltre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>«Avete sentito?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'era un chiacchiericcio irrequieto come un bambino, quel giorno. Braska se ne accorse mentre passeggiava per le strade di S. Bevelle, colorate anche senza i veli araldi della festa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ieri notte han preso per la strada un ubriacone... uno anche abbastanza giovane».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma era uno famoso? Urlava come un ossesso! "Io sono Jecht, Jecht il grande! Voi non sapete chi avete davanti!" E poi è svenuto... poveraccio».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, le strade sono sempre meno sicure».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Braska piaceva, quale che fosse la sua destinazione, passare per le vie interne se era giorno di mercato. Profumavano di cuoio e di deliziose mele croccanti, anche se doveva ancora trovarne di buone quanto quelle che, da bambino, rubava dall'albero dei vicini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Buongiorno, don Braska» lo salutò una donna dietro a un banco che esponeva frutta e ortaggi. Il raccolto era stato abbondante, lo confermava il sorriso sincero sotto i suoi occhi stanchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Buongiorno» salutò lui con educazione, e si sistemò una manica della tunica che aveva scelto quella mattina. Era complessa, composta da numerosi strati di stoffa sovrapposti che davano l'illusione di essere dei petali: </span>
  <em>alle occasioni formali</em>
  <span>, aveva sempre sostenuto, </span>
  <em>è importante presentarsi ben vestiti</em>
  <span>. Estrasse poi dal borsello una sporta di iuta e la porse alla donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi dà un cavolo, per favore?» domandò. La venditrice annuì e lui, figurandosi il broncio della sua bambina di fronte alla brassicacea scoperta, fu svelto ad aggiungere: «E anche quel po' di fragole... quelle lì, se non le dispiace».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nel frattempo prestava un orecchio al parlottare della folla: aveva preso l'abitudine di farlo da quando aveva scoperto che, alcune volte, si scoprivano delle cose interessanti – o divertenti, come ad esempio che il figlioletto pel di carota di Cara, quella del noleggio barche, non somigliava affatto al papà, e nessuno in famiglia aveva mai avuto i capelli di quel colore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma è vero che diceva di venire da Zanarkand?» udì alle proprie spalle, ma la risposta fu sovrastata dalle urla dell'arrotino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi dica, Korya» esordì, rivolgendosi alla donna che stava scegliendo il cavolo, «cos'è questa storia di cui parlano tutti?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, cielo! Anima disgraziata, che Yevon lo scampi!» esclamò lei, e d'istinto interruppe la sua opera per portarsi una mano al petto, come colta da una vampa improvvisa. Poi abbassò la voce e continuò, con tono cospiratorio: «Un ammattito, poveretto, ieri se ne girava per le strade urlando. Era ubriaco, e si è messo a fare voci: "Dove sono? Dov'è la mia Zanarkand?". E gridava, ma tanto che metteva paura. Sono arrivate le guardie, lo hanno preso e portato in cella: secondo me l'abate voleva pure buttare via la chiave».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Zanarkand?» domandò Braska, per accertarsi di aver capito bene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sissignore. Ma se m'ascolta a me, che ne ho visti tanti di disgraziati, quello è stato vicino a Sin e si è preso le tossine».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska annuì pensoso e le allungò delle monete per gli ortaggi, invitandola con gentilezza a tenere il resto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si rimise in cammino, concentrandosi sul riportare sulla retta via la mente, che continuava a cercare di prendere il volo. Riuscì a non perdersi e a giungere al monastero dove vivevano e si addestravano i Templari di Yevon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chi aveva disegnato l'edificio aveva in mente, mentre tracciava i segni sul foglio, i cerchi armoniosi dei pianeti e le parabole su cui scivolavano le comete. I muri erano lisci e bianchi, austeri come la vita degli uomini che lo abitavano, eppure le forme delle finestre e delle porte, i trafori nelle ringhiere e la cupola azzurra infondevano un senso di armonia in chi guardava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due Templari che pattugliavano la zona, riconoscendolo, gli fecero la riverenza, poi si misero sull'attenti e presentarono le armi. Braska rivolse loro un cenno di saluto e infilò le mani nelle ampie maniche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa la porta qui, mio signore?» chiese quello che impugnava l'alabarda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Niente di importante, sono solo venuto a trovare un amico. Almeno, lo spero!» rispose Braska abbozzando un sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Se le aggrada, potremmo darle una mano. Di chi si tratta?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il secondo Templare si propose con una certa impazienza, cosa che non passò inosservata agli occhi del futuro Invocatore. Dovevano senza dubbio aver saputo del recente processo a suo carico, non li biasimava per essere sospettosi nei suoi riguardi. Tuttavia, Braska era calmo e sicuro delle sue intenzioni, non aveva niente da nascondere e niente da temere. Non ebbe remore nel spiegare loro chi stava cercando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ne sarei lieto. Conoscete un uomo di nome Auron? Credo sia un monaco guerriero che opera in questo monastero».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I due si guardarono per un istante, poi quello armato di alabarda emise una flebile risata, annuendo con la testa. Braska arricciò il naso, non capendo se la sua reazione fosse dettata dallo scherno. La risposta era in realtà ovvia, e non gli piacque. Represse il suo disappunto e continuò a chiedere indicazioni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, ottimo! Oggi Yevon mi assiste, fratelli. Sapreste dirmi dove trovarlo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In questo momento? No, non sappiamo dirle dove si trovi, ora. Provi a chiedere nel monastero, qualcuno lo avrà visto» rispose l'altro, poi si allontanarono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Magari sta rifiutando altre donzelle!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I due Templari ripresero la loro ronda tra le risate, lasciando Braska profondamente infastidito. Un singolo gesto di un uomo giusto avrebbe potuto essere più virtuoso della loro intera vita: il pensiero che quei giovani guerrieri non lo avessero ancora capito lo rattristava molto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sospirò rassegnato, per poi dirigersi a passo lento verso l'entrata dell'austero edificio. Sulla soglia dovette fermarsi per riprendere fiato: non era più abituato a certe scarpinate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Che Yevon mi aiuti, in Pellegrinaggio sarò un peso morto se non mi rimetto in forze...</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrò aprendo il portone con delicatezza e anche una certa fatica; fece qualche passo all'interno e porse i suoi omaggi alla divinità, così come gli era stato insegnato anni e anni prima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'arredamento era scarno e modesto, come si confaceva a un ordine monastico. Le stanze orientate a est erano l'appartamento dell'abate, mentre dal chiostro silenzioso si aprivano archi che portavano al refettorio, al capitolo e alle celle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Auron, o di qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo. Quel ragazzo imponente dai lunghi capelli neri non passava di certo inosservato, ma non gli sembrava di vederlo nei paraggi. Si avvicinò a un monaco completamente glabro e piuttosto anziano che aveva da poco terminato la sua preghiera: faceva fatica a rimettersi in piedi dopo aver passato molto tempo inginocchiato, così lo aiutò offrendogli un braccio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Buongiorno, fratello. Che Yevon guidi i tuoi passi» esordì Braska con un largo sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Buongiorno a lei, Braska. Grazie per il sostegno, figliolo: Yevon ha a cuore chi aiuta un povero vecchio. Quale pensiero del dio la conduce qui?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sto cercando un uomo di nome Auron. Sa dove si trova?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh... Auron. Posso permettermi di chiedere perché lo vuole sapere?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'anziano monaco sembrava molto a disagio nel parlare del suo confratello, come se si vergognasse. Per Braska non fu difficile intuire che il gran rifiuto del ragazzo veniva visto come un disonore indelebile, ma era proprio per quello che desiderava tanto incontrarlo. Auron era stato uno dei pochissimi a osare, proprio come aveva fatto lui durante il processo, non poteva rinunciarvi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Curiosità» rispose Braska sorridendo pacifico. L'anziano rimase interdetto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Figliolo, ma lo sa cosa ha fatto?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era difficile non esserne al corrente. Il governo della Chiesa di Yevon nutriva il popolo con il pane, il blitzball e i pettegolezzi, e Braska, dal canto suo, non disprezzava certo nessuno dei tre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Certo, fratello» rispose. «Sta di fatto, però, che non nutro nessun interesse nell'immischiarmi in certe faccende. Piuttosto, mi dica: Auron è un valido guerriero?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Assolutamente, il migliore di tutti noi. Ha una forza fuori dal comune, quel ragazzo...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dentro il suo cuore, Braska esultò entusiasta: era proprio quello che voleva sentire. Auron era un uomo forte e giusto, colui e, forse l'unico, che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare per il suo Pelligrinaggio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Molto bene, che gran fortuna! Quindi, potrebbe dirmi dove si trova, ora? Sempre se ne è a conoscenza, ovviamente».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La gentilezza era un'arma affilata e potente, Braska lo sapeva bene. La riluttanza dell'anziano monaco fu completamente annientata dai modi di fare lodevoli del futuro Invocatore. Non gli negò il suo aiuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma certo, fratello. Se mi attende qui un momento, lo vado a chiamare affinché abbia un'udienza con lei».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska sospirò, stavolta sollevato. Osservò l'uomo allontanarsi con ritrovato vigore, poi si accomodò sulle scale in placida attesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron fu sorpreso dal confratello mentre, con schiena china sui suoi averi, li separava per grandezza e li preparava per essere riposti nel suo bagaglio, con una certa tristezza nell'animo. Sbuffava più del solito: sembrava non andare bene niente, in qualche modo le sue cose trovavano sempre il modo di uscire dalla sacca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron? È un buon momento? C'è una persona che vorrebbe avere udienza con te» disse l'anziano con tono imbarazzato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il giovane monaco si bloccò di colpo, drizzò la schiena e guardò con aria interrogativa il confratello: chi mai avrebbe voluto vederlo proprio in quel frangente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sicuro che non voglia sputarmi in faccia o insultarmi? Ormai è solo questione di tempo prima che lo facciano alla luce del sole» rispose secco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'astro che aveva appena nominato si liberò dalle nuvole e lo accecò proprio mentre osservava nella direzione indicatagli dal confratello. Quando il bagliore si attenuò, vide un uomo seduto sulle scale che conducevano al tempio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'era qualcosa di familiare, eppure di estraneo, nella sua figura: era come vedere agghindato a festa un uomo che di solito indossava l'armatura. L'abito celava in parte le forme quasi emaciate del corpo, ma non c'era più nessun velo a impedire di vederlo bene in viso. Aveva i capelli castani, rasati corti come se fosse abituato a portare in genere qualche sorta di copricapo. Era troppo distante per distinguerne i lineamenti, ma Auron capì che stava sorridendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Grazie per avermi avvertito, andrò subito a parlare con lui» disse il giovane congedandosi in fretta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attraversò la strada che li separava a grandi falcate: non ne capiva il motivo, ma si sentiva impaziente come se non aspettasse altro da tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron, giusto?» esordì l'uomo. Il giovane monaco sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo colui che aveva visto, vestito di bianco, attraversare il ponte di Bevelle. Un'ondata di calore gli percorse il corpo e gli imporporò le guance, spingendolo a inchinarsi con riverenza. Quando si accorse di avere la bocca semiaperta, la serrò di colpo, rendendosi conto di dare un'immagine di sé poco consona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono Braska, sacerdote della chiesa di Yevon e tra poco, se il dio lo vorrà, Invocatore» si presentò. Dopo essere arrossito, Auron impallidì per la vergogna e si costrinse a guardarlo in volto: non riusciva a leggervi nulla se non una serenità serafica all'apparenza imperturbabile. I suoi occhi azzurri erano un po' socchiusi, in modo che le ciglia bloccassero la luce del sole, e di fianco al labbro inferiore aveva un piccolo neo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Le domando scusa per la mia mancanza di rispetto, l'altro giorno alla festa» disse, dato che restare lì imbambolato senza proferir parola non gli sembrava una buona idea. «Non avrei dovuto prendermi tutta quella confidenza».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ad ogni modo, dubitava che fosse venuto a sgridarlo, e ancora non riusciva a capire perché quell'uomo avesse chiesto di lui. Se gli avesse rivolto una qualsiasi richiesta, tuttavia, avrebbe fatto il possibile per accontentarla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska sorrise e strinse entrambe le mani su quella che somigliava in tutto e per tutto a una borsa della spesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non riesco a vederla in alcun modo come una mancanza di rispetto, Auron, dal momento che non ti avevo nemmeno detto il mio nome» gli rispose, sempre con quell'indecifrabile espressione accomodante. «Ascoltami, avrei un favore da chiederti».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un favore... a me, signore?» balbettò Auron, in chiara soggezione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska annuì. Fece per proseguire, ma fu bloccato da un lieve colpo di tosse e si coprì la bocca con la mano destra. Auron notò che vi portava la fede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quanti anni hai?» si informò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Venticinque».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai famiglia?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sacerdote annuì di nuovo, con una lentezza che tuttavia non dava spazio a nessuna esitazione. Poi gli fece cenno di sedersi su una delle panche di marmo sul perimetro del monastero. Auron obbedì, lievemente inquieto a causa di quella domanda che tardava ad arrivare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dei passeri, planando, si posarono sul selciato davanti a loro e cominciarono a becchettare per terra. Braska li osservò con tenerezza e storse le labbra, forse rimpiangendo di non avere con sé del pane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho intenzione di partire per il Pellegrinaggio» annunciò dopo qualche istante. Auron trattenne il respiro per impedire a un gemito sorpreso di uscirgli dalla gola. «A breve mi presenterò all'Intercessore di Bahamut e, se il mio cuore mi sosterrà, riceverò l'eone».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fece una pausa studiata, durante la quale fissò le sue iridi chiare in quelle ambrate di Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Spero che la mia fede mi dia la forza per affrontare il viaggio» continuò, «ma a volte, contro i mostri che infestano la via, una benedizione può poco. Ho bisogno di un Guardiano».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli uccelli si alzarono in volo con un frullio di piccole ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Temo che lei stia sbagliando persona» disse Auron, a mezza voce. «In questo monastero io non sono stato nemmeno il guardiano di me stesso».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suoi occhi si persero in un ricordo che li accecava, come il sole sulle cupole e la gloria di Yevon nelle sue ore di preghiera. Erano scandite dal rintocco grave della pendola regalata a Kinoc per la sua prima avanzata di rango.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Toc...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toc...</em>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quindi rifiuti?» disse la voce di Braska. Ad Auron non fu necessario voltarsi per capire che ne era rimasto dispiaciuto. Immaginò il suo viso con un'espressione ferita e, come se lo conoscesse da anni, gli si strinse il cuore ad avergli inflitto un dispiacere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sarebbe per me il massimo onore seguirla nel Pellegrinaggio» precisò Auron, «da sempre desidero consacrare la mia vita a proteggere un Invocatore e non posso che accettare la proposta di un'anima nobile. Ho solo il timore di non esserne all'altezza».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sacerdote, rincuorato dalla sua risposta, sorrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«L'abate non la pensa così» gli rivelò. «Quando gli ho chiesto chi fosse il migliore dei suoi combattenti, mi ha risposto con il tuo nome. E il valore di un uomo è di sicuro molto grande, se viene ricordato in sua assenza».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron rimase interdetto da quelle parole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quando mi ha visto sul ponte, anche io stavo facendo ammenda per qualcosa» gli confidò. Per qualche motivo gli risultava facile parlargli, anche di sé, quando con chiunque altro si sarebbe chiuso dietro un muro di lame. «Ho rifiutato di sposare la figlia di un prelato, e non mi è stato concesso di diventare comandante in seconda. Ho deciso di rinunciare a qualsiasi carriera all'interno dei Templari».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Capisco» rispose Braska. Gli occhi di Auron, inconsciamente, tornarono sul neo che aveva sotto la bocca. Lui li costrinse a distogliersi da quel punto, per non apparire inopportuno, e li fece vagare sulla sua tunica color terra bruciata e poi sul proprio cappotto, di un tono di rosso più acceso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Molte persone si sposano per convenienza» disse poi il sacerdote, e il giovane monaco non riuscì a capire se fosse una semplice constatazione, un ammonimento o chissà cos'altro. «Come mai hai rifiutato?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron alzò gli occhi con determinazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quello che mi è stato chiesto non ha nessuna attinenza con i precetti di Yevon» rispose. «La ragazza ha quattordici anni. Mi hanno detto che non sarebbe stato necessario consumare il matrimonio prima che lei raggiungesse l'età da marito, ma allora io ne avrei avuti ventisette e lei sedici, di cui due convissuti forzatamente con me. Questo potrà farlo un altro uomo: io non ci riesco».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'Invocatore annuì per l'ennesima volta, in modo più grave delle precedenti. In un'isola che a periodi veniva spazzata via da ciò che stava nel mare, era comune sposare fanciulle così giovani affinché mettessero al mondo numerosa prole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Braska, posso farle una domanda?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Io te ne ho fatte tante».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il Templare si guardò più volte attorno, per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno a portata d'orecchio. Nel cortile del tempio camminavano solo, svogliate e lontane, le due guardie di ronda, ma lui abbassò comunque la voce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Se scoprisse che nel suo ordine è diffusa la prassi di vendere cariche, che cosa penserebbe?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Penserei» ribatté Braska, intrecciando le dita delle mani l'una con l'altra, «che quello che fanno non ha nessuna attinenza con i precetti di Yevon».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il silenzio che seguì servì all'uno a soppesare quelle parole, all'altro a estrarre dal proprio borsello una pezza di stoffa nella quale era avvolto un carboncino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Anche io devo rivelarti cosa voleva da me l'Inquisizione, Auron, prima che tu accetti la mia proposta. Però capirai che è qualcosa di ancor più pericoloso di quello che mi hai detto tu e che qui non posso proprio parlare» si interruppe, rigirandosi il carboncino tra le mani affusolate. «Hai della carta con te? O qualcosa su cui scrivere?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Per istinto, Auron si tastò la veste prima di dirgli di no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allora Braska aprì la sporta con gli ortaggi e, con pazienza, prese a tirare una foglia del cavolo. Quando, dopo qualche tentativo, quella si staccò, ci scrisse qualcosa con il carbone prima di porgerla ad Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infine si alzò e, mentre lui teneva la foglia con il suo indirizzo in grembo, gli posò una mano sulla spalla e fece sì che lo guardasse negli occhi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non prendere decisioni affrettate» gli disse, con calma ieratica, e la sua voce suonò come l'ultimo fiato di vento prima di una bonaccia.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Auron vagava smarrito nella piccola Piazza dell'Alba, dov'erano accrocchiate le botteghe della città. Ci era arrivato per caso, quando aveva mancato una svolta a sinistra ed era andato dritto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le parole di Braska continuavano a rimbombargli nelle orecchie, soffuse e allo stesso limpide come la rugiada del mattino: proprio lui, dopo essere stato rifiutato dal suo stesso ordine, era stato scelto per ricevere l'onore immortale del Guardiano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Così come Zaon era stato il sostegno di Yunalesca, avrebbe protetto l'Invocatore con tutte le sue forze, avrebbe consacrato a lui la propria anima e la propria spada, fino a quando Sin sarebbe stato distrutto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti la vetrina di un negozio che pareva vendere confetture e dolci. Gli parve un buon regalo: stava ormai camminando da più di mezz'ora, incerto su cosa comprare. Nessuno lo aveva mai invitato in un'abitazione privata, non conosceva il sacerdote e non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto risultargli gradito e cosa, invece, lo avrebbe offeso. Aveva sentito dire in giro che lame e coltelli – nonostante un guerriero li ritenesse utili – erano un regalo di cattivo auspicio; invece, i fiori andavano bene soltanto per una signora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raramente Auron aveva messo piede fuori dal monastero per motivi di piacere, comunque legati a qualche ricorrenza religiosa. Non poteva certo presentarsi da Braska con gli stessi incensi che recava ai templi del dio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si fece coraggio e, con lo stesso impeto con cui scendeva in battaglia, spinse la piccola porta di legno. Una campanella dal suono cristallino appesa sopra lo stipite annunciò il suo ingresso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quel segnale, un'anziana minuta alzò verso di lui gli occhi scuri e vivaci. Le sue mani erano sospese in aria sopra un pacchetto che stava incartando con gran perizia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Buonasera» lo salutò con la voce resa stridula dall'età.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron maledisse la sorte per essere l'unico cliente: la presenza di qualcun altro gli avrebbe dato qualche minuto per formulare una richiesta di senso compiuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Buonasera» mormorò, a voce troppo bassa per essere udito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa desidera?» chiese la negoziante, e il giovane sentì il sangue defluire dal viso. Non era pronto per quella domanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un... dolce» azzardò, e si rese subito conto della stupidità della sua affermazione, dato che la donna era circondata da torte di ogni tipo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lei non perse la pazienza e gli rivolse un'espressione intenerita, forse prendendolo, dato l'atteggiamento impacciato, per un innamorato che non sapeva che regalo portare alla fidanzata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un dolce di che genere?» lo incalzò. Lui si irrigidì ancora di più.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Io non... non lo so» ammise, con imbarazzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ho mai mangiato dolci</em>
  <span>, si rese conto. Poi, però, gli sovvenne un dettaglio che forse avrebbe potuto essere utile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi piacciono le mandorle, se può aiutare... » aggiunse. Le aveva provate una volta o due.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'anziana sorrise come se avesse avuto davanti uno scolaretto che ha appena balbettato la risposta esatta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Venga con me, le mostro che cos'ho sul retro».</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Braska</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>La  bianca casa dal tetto a pagoda dell’Invocatore Braska era circondata da rovi di rose che si arrampicavano fin sopra il porticato. La primavera era troppo prematura perché fossero già in boccio, ma Auron si rese conto che il voler essere circondato da fiori era un indizio su chi fosse quell’uomo, molto più rivelatore delle espressioni che gli aveva visto dipinte in volto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il giovane monaco non aveva ricevuto nessuna indicazione su come o quando presentarsi a casa di Braska. Tutto ciò che possedeva era una larga foglia di cavolo dove l’indirizzo era stato tracciato con un carboncino ormai sbavato, e un sacchetto contenente dei pasticcini alle mandorle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si chiese per l’ennesima volta se il pomeriggio inoltrato fosse un buon momento per andare a trovare qualcuno, poi deglutì per inghiottire la paura e si avvicinò al campanello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oltre alla ringhiera arricciata in ferro battuto, e oltre la siepe che nascondeva con discrezione alla vista il giardino, qualcosa si mosse attirato dal suono. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron, impacciato e curioso, spostò lo sguardo verso il basso e incontrò gli occhioni spalancati di una bambina, grandi come quelli di un cerbiatto che fissa il mondo al limitare del bosco. Nonostante il sole stesse declinando, e la luce aranciata mescolasse i colori, si riusciva a distinguere con chiarezza che le sue iridi erano una azzurra e una verde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forse, quindi, erano per lei le rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ciao» provò a dire Auron con un mezzo sorriso, sperando di non sembrare spaventoso. Non aveva mai avuto a che fare con dei bambini, negli ultimi anni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La piccola sussultò e si nascose meglio che poteva all’interno degli arbusti. Non era scappata, e i suoi scompigliati capelli castani erano ben visibili, ma Auron fece finta di non accorgersene e guardò altrove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando la porta della casa si aprì, la bimba schizzò verso la figura che stava uscendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Papà, papà!» gridò. Braska si chinò su di lei con un’espressione dolce, poi le disse qualcosa con gli stessi modi cortesi che usava con gli adulti. Lei gli si avvicinò ancora di più, fino a sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il signore è un amico di papà» le spiegò il sacerdote, rivolgendosi verso Auron. Gli fece cenno di entrare e di raggiungerli attraverso il vialetto di ciottoli bianchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron aprì il cancello e, quando lo richiuse dietro di sé, volse il viso per un istante al tramonto tiepido. Braska intanto aveva preso in braccio la sua bambina, che continuava a guardarlo con tanto d’occhi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ciao» riprovò a salutare, ma lei si strinse con timidezza al petto del padre, abbassando la testa sulla sua tunica azzurra. Auron allora ci rinunciò e si rivolse all’Invocatore. «Buonasera, Braska, spero di non disturbarla».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No» rispose lui, sereno. «Ti stavo aspettando. Yuna, sii educata, saluta Auron». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quell’invito, la bambina cedette e mormorò un flebile </span>
  <em>ciao</em>
  <span>. L’uomo poi la posò a terra e la invitò a rientrare in casa: sembrava un po’ affaticato  per averla sollevata, ma cercò di dissimulare la sua smorfia con un sorriso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Questo è per lei» esordì Auron, porgendogli il sacchetto con la stessa prontezza di spirito di un ragazzino al primo appuntamento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh, non dovevi» commentò Braska, poi si mise ad allargare i manici del regalo, cercando di sbirciarne il contenuto. «Uff, non si vede niente» si lamentò, poi tornò ai suoi atteggiamenti abituali. «Coraggio, seguimi». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron passò per un piccolo ingresso, dove un piccolo arazzo colorato raffigurante un drago stilizzato – </span>
  <em>Bahamut, l’eone di Bevelle </em>
  <span>– sovrastava una cassapanca decorata da un vaso e da un centrino. Era tutto molto ordinato e preciso, a partire dalle scarpe allineate a fianco alla porta sino ad arrivare ai libri schierati sugli scaffali a muro. Oltre ai breviari, vi scorse titoli di raccolte di poesia o trattati di storia, anche su argomenti piuttosto specifici come le usanze degli Al Bhed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il giovane monaco si chiese se dovesse o meno ritenere insolita la presenza di libri che la chiesa aveva messo all’indice, poi fermò i propri pensieri: non sapeva fino a quanto fosse lecito guardarsi attorno in casa d’altri, né in quale stanza avrebbe dovuto dirigersi. Per sua fortuna, Braska intervenne indicando alla propria destra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era una sala tonda, confortevole e raccolta, al centro della quale stava un tavolo ovale a cui l’ospite lo invitò a sedersi mentre egli si dirigeva in cucina per aprire il suo regalo. Yuna gli trotterellava dietro, cercando di aggrapparsi alla sua veste. Di nuovo colto dal demone della curiosità, Auron allora si sporse verso la poltrona poco distante: era chiaro che qualcuno vi era rimasto seduto fino a poco tempo prima. Sopra al pouf c’era un libro, con posati accanto degli occhiali a mezzaluna. Data la scarsa distanza, erano distinguibili la copertina – un uomo e una donna seduti in riva al mare che si guardavano intensamente negli occhi – e il titolo: </span>
  <em>Libeccio d’amore a Luka</em>
  <span>. Auron decise che aveva curiosato abbastanza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi piacciono moltissimo i pasticcini alle mandorle!» lo richiamò una voce dalla cucina, mentre lui stava cercando di togliersi dalla mente quella copertina invereconda. «Dimmi, per caso bevi vino?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Io… sì» balbettò Auron confuso, «ma non...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Braska era già uscito dalla cucina con un vassoio in mano. Vi aveva posto i pasticcini, una brocca di vetro smerigliato con del vino dolce e due bicchieri allungati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Prego, unisciti a me» gli disse con cortesia, posandogli il bicchiere davanti agli occhi. Auron stava per aprire la bocca per replicare quando sentì qualcosa che picchiettava sulle sue ginocchia. Si voltò e vide la piccola Yuna che gli offriva un cestino con dei frutti rossi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vuoi fragola?» gli domandò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco, intenerito, sorrise e ne accettò una, osservato dalla bambina che aspettava un parere da parte sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È davvero molto buona, grazie...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna saltellò via allegra, mentre Braska prese posto sulla poltrona scrutata poco prima dal monaco. Come se niente fosse, il padrone di casa prese il libro romantico e lo nascose sotto altri volumi, lasciando piuttosto basito Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>... Pensa forse che io non l'abbia visto?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>L'invocatore mangiò di gusto un pasticcino e bevve un lungo sorso di vino, come se volesse darsi la spinta necessaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron, il tuo regalo è davvero gradito» disse con le guance ancora piene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonostante il galateo dell'Invocatore lasciasse molto a desiderare, il giovane monaco tirò un sospiro di sollievo nell’apprendere che aveva fatto la cosa giusta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ne sono molto lieto, signore» rispose, schiarendosi la voce. Notando l'imbarazzo dell'ospite, Braska assunse una postura più composta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tornando al discorso che abbiamo iniziato» esordì, unite le mani in grembo, «ho deciso di partire per il Pellegrinaggio, e mi serve un Guardiano. Uno molto abile, il </span>
  <em>più</em>
  <span> abile. Tu, Auron. E non escludo che potrei avere bisogno d’altri».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco rimase interdetto dalle sue parole: era insolito che un Invocatore si affiancasse a più di un Guardiano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Signore, posso chiedere il motivo di tale richiesta? Perché cercare una protezione tanto grande?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska sospirò un poco intristito; ad Auron fu fin troppo chiaro che la questione era più delicata di quanto avesse sospettato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Purtroppo, mio buon amico, non sarà eccessiva nel mio caso. Dovrai combattere per due» disse amareggiato. «Sono stato malato di tisi pochi anni fa, la mia salute è molto cagionevole. Non ho affatto paura di combattere, ma la mia volontà non è sufficiente».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh. Mi dispiace molto, signore...» rispose contrito, ma Braska non smise di sorridere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Capisci perché ho bisogno di te, Auron? Sei forse l'unico che può davvero aiutarmi nel mio Pellegrinaggio».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo aveva capito eccome, Auron. Per tutto il tempo prima del colloquio si era interrogato sulle vere intenzioni di Braska, quell'uomo che, di punto in bianco, aveva chiesto di lui in modo specifico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli serviva il Guardiano migliore per il migliore dei propositi, la virtù dell'Invocatore era encomiabile. Per il giovane monaco, questo fu abbastanza per farlo sorridere appena, un piccolo cenno che nascondeva l'aspirazione di una vita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono onorato oltre ogni misura di essere stato scelto. Divenire suo Guardiano sarà la benedizione più grande, mio signore».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska strinse il pugno ed esultò a gran voce, spezzando quel momento idilliaco che Auron aveva sempre e solo potuto immaginare. Scosso da tale reazione, il giovane monaco si affrettò ad aggiungere una questione fondamentale da affrontare al più presto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A-aspetti, non può ancora essere ufficializzato! Sono andato via dal tempio, ma sono ancora un monaco di Bevelle. Devo sostenere la cerimonia di investitura per diventare Guardiano».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna tornò di gran fretta nella sala circolare, per poi aggrapparsi alle gambe del padre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma certo, tutto quello che vuoi! Hai sentito, amore di papà? Vado a combattere il cattivissimo Sin!» disse Braska prendendo la figlia in braccio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cattivo! Fatto male alla mamma!» urlò stridula la bambina, agitando le braccia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Le mie condoglianze» disse sommesso Auron. L'Invocatore fece un sorriso di cortesia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Grazie. L'attacco di due anni fa, ricordi? Sin se la portò via» rispose amaro, poi guardò la figlia con occhi luminosi, «ma noi la vendicheremo, giusto? Papà ucciderà quel brutto mostro!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna fece quello che ad Auron sembrò un grido di guerra: non vi era dubbio alcuno che fossero entrambi molto determinati. Pensò che la piccola aveva la stoffa del guerriero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All’improvviso calò il silenzio e Braska si fece serio, come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa di molto importante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei consapevole che sono stato scomunicato per eresia?» domandò, fissando gli aloni di muffa, quasi invisibili, nell’angolo tra il muro e il soffitto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron sospirò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ne conosco il motivo, ma ne sono al corrente» rispose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La madre di Yuna» spiegò Braska, «era un’Al Bhed».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron alzò lo sguardo sull’Invocatore, senza ombra di pietà negli occhi. Si morse le labbra per trattenere la risposta e guardò Yuna. Giocava da sola con una bambola bionda, senza prestare più attenzione agli adulti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Gli Al Bhed sono un popolo pagano» disse, «e mai mi accosterò alle loro tradizioni o ai loro pensieri. Ma se lei ha provato amore per una donna e ha voluto sposarla, e dal suo amore è nata una figlia, questo non mi sembra peccato. Sono qui in quanto semplice Guardiano; rimetto all’Inquisitore i giudizi sulla dottrina».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È deciso, quindi. Prima di congedarci, Auron, avrei un'ultima richiesta» disse Braska, a cui era tornato il sorriso. Qualcosa gli diceva che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tutto ciò che desidera, signore».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai sentito parlare dello squilibrato che hanno catturato? Farneticava a proposito di Zanarkand. Diceva di venire da lì, persino!»</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, no…</em>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, signore. Le notizie corrono in fretta».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Eccellente! Prima della tua investitura, domani, lo andremo a trovare».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«… Come, scusi? Perché?» esclamò, un tantino esasperato. Braska rise di gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Curiosità. Non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare qualcuno che vaneggia su Zanarkand, non trovi?» </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jecht non si aspettava certo, dopo una sua eventuale dipartita, di finire nell’aldilà in cui tutta Zanarkand credeva, in quel mare infinito e senza onde dove si naufragava con serenità. Mai aveva rivolto il pensiero a una morte oltre la quale ci fosse </span>
  <em>altro</em>
  <span>, tantomeno aveva mai pregato affinché i delfini, con leggerezza, conducessero la sua anima su lidi lontani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non era mai stato interessato a vivere la propria vita in funzione della promessa di averne, una volta trascesa l’esistenza terrena, una migliore. Credeva che una concezione come quella portasse ad abbandonare tanti soddisfacenti piaceri in favore di una speranza troppo incerta, troppo soggetta a brutte sorprese. Come quella che si era ritrovato davanti lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il Purgatorio era davvero strano. Non che si aspettasse di finire in una dimensione mistica, bianca e avulsa dalla realtà dove avrebbe aspettato come si aspettava la metropolitana, ma la città dove era arrivato era davvero bizzarra. C’era gente che passeggiava </span>
  <em>esattamente</em>
  <span> come nel mondo reale, con le stesse facce dementi ma con vestiti più strani. E quando si era messo a bere, per la disperazione di essere finito in un aldilà che gli ricordava troppo il suo inferno quotidiano, lo avevano preso e sbattuto in guardiola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La gente della città sarà anche stata fiera di quella sua cella elegante, in un palazzo dall’architettura molto </span>
  <em>in</em>
  <span>, ma questo non toglieva il fatto che, come tutte, puzzava di urina e di prodotti che avevano fallito a trattarla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sua notte trascorse in una bruma alcolica più fastidiosa delle solite. La mattina seguente, dopo aver esposto le dovute lamentele riguardo alla sua reclusione ed essersi sentito rispondere qualcosa relativo a una Chiesa, si rassegnò a sedersi sul letto rigido della cella con la testa tra le mani.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>E se per scontare la mia pena dovessi starmene cinquant’anni qua dentro?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht navigava nella sua disperazione da un paio di giorni ormai quando gli stramboidi che sorvegliavano la cella, all’improvviso, si misero in moto come api operaie all’arrivo della regina. Stavano accogliendo con inchini e salamelecchi qualcuno che era ancora al di fuori della sua visuale. Il campione di blitzball aggrottò le sopracciglia quando si accorse che i passi del nuovo arrivato si stavano dirigendo proprio verso la sua cella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le due rughe al centro della sua fronte diventarono profonde come solchi d’ascia quando vide davanti a sé, attraverso le sbarre, un uomo che lo guardava con curiosità e con un sorriso supponente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era vestito con una tunica a scaglie che aveva l’unico effetto di farlo sembrare una trota e in testa sfoggiava una specie di pennacchio dal gusto discutibile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E te chi saresti?» sbottò, non appena il tizio smise di squadrarlo come se stesse pensando di renderlo un’attrazione per il circo cittadino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lui inarcò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò, per quanto possibile, alla cella. Jecht si prese un istante per osservarlo: a parte l’abbigliamento insolito, non aveva l’aspetto di una creatura ultraterrena, quanto di un uomo più o meno della sua età, con solo qualche ruga in più e delle vistose occhiaie. Forse avrebbe dovuto provare a essere </span>
  <em>gentile</em>
  <span>: magari non sarebbe stata la persona adatta con cui discutere di moda, ma avrebbe potuto liberarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tu sei colui che chiamano Jecht, l’uomo che viene da Zanarkand, vero?» replicò lo sconosciuto con un irritante tono melodioso, caratterizzato da un accento che lo faceva andare in crescendo verso la fine delle parole e da una scelta di vocaboli a dir poco obsoleta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E quindi?» replicò Jecht, mandando in malora le proprie fantasie di cortesia e accorgendosi di quanto roca e sgraziata apparisse la sua voce in confronto a quella dell’altro. Allora, pensò, si era sbagliato e lui era una sorta di angelo guida che lo avrebbe condotto attraverso l’espiazione del suo peccato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quelle elucubrazioni sull’aldilà vennero interrotte all’improvviso da altri passi, più concitati, che si avvicinavano alla guardiola.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un tipo con uno sgargiante cappotto rosso entrò in scena come il coprotagonista della brutta commedia cui era costretto ad assistere. Si mise di fianco al primo straniero variopinto, al confronto del quale sembrava un armadio a due ante. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma come fa a correre con quel palo in culo?</em>
  <span>, pensò Jecht.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se non fosse stato </span>
  <em>quasi sicuramente morto </em>
  <span>– un piccolo dubbio lo aveva, dato che non gli veniva in mente quale divinità potesse possedere un così spiccato senso dell’umorismo – quella seconda apparizione lo avrebbe terrorizzato, dato che sembrava in grado di mandare al camposanto con un pugno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bada a come parli, malnato» disse il nuovo personaggio. Lui doveva essere, dato anche il modo in cui si esprimeva, o un matto da legare oppure lo spirito severo che avrebbe deciso la punizione adeguata alla sua colpa. In entrambi i casi, era meglio non farlo arrabbiare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’uomo con la tunica a squame gli rivolse un cenno e lui si calmò, obbediente come un cagnolino. Poi, tranquillo, si rivolse di nuovo a Jecht.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Chiedo perdono» gli disse. «Sono Braska, un Invocatore. Sono qui per riscattarti da questo luogo».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il campione di blitzball fu percorso da un’ondata di gioia, ma presto tornò con i piedi per terra e si rese conto che doveva essere cauto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sembra troppo bello» commentò, alzandosi in piedi e ostentando una posa sicura. «Dov’è il trucco?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska rise e si portò la mano destra a coprire le labbra, come una principessa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Era facile da capire, vero? Presto partirò per un pellegrinaggio… verso Zanarkand» gli rivelò, dopo una pausa a effetto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il cuore di Jecht prese a martellargli nel petto. </span>
  <em>Casa</em>
  <span>. Non sapeva se credere alle parole di quello strano individuo, o se per Zanarkand intendesse il placido mare dell’Oltretomba, o se ancora stesse per risvegliarsi, sudato, nel letto di Tancre dopo un altro delirio da assenzio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eppure il nome della sua città gli aveva causato un brivido che lo aveva fatto sentire più vivo che mai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sul… sul serio?» balbettò, incapace di qualsiasi cinismo: quella domanda gli era scivolata fuori dalle labbra come se possedesse volontà propria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’uomo unì i palmi delle mani e annuì, con aria un po’ assente, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé che sembravano guardare in tutt’altro luogo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vorrei che ti unissi a noi» aggiunse, e si scostò dal viso il velo attaccato al copricapo. «Sarà un viaggio pericoloso. Ma se raggiungessimo Zanarkand, lì le mie preghiere verrebbero ascoltate, e tu forse riusciresti a tornare a casa. Che ne dici?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi sembra fantastico. Andiamo!» commentò Jecht, con una punta di ironia. Del resto, se voleva andarsene da lì non aveva molte alternative. Se si fossero rivelati due mitomani, cosa in realtà alquanto probabile, li avrebbe accompagnati sino alla loro prima tappa e poi si sarebbe dileguato rapido come il vento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il suo entusiasmo risultò forse sospetto a Braska, dato che inclinò la testa di lato e alzò un sopracciglio con aria eloquente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Così in fretta?» gli domandò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Farei di tutto per uscire da qui».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sciroccato unì di nuovo i palmi delle mani davanti al viso, questa volta imitando un piccolo applauso come se fosse stato in un libro per bambini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Allora è deciso!» esultò. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quello rosso, che non aveva spiccicato parola fino a quel momento, limitandosi solo a guardare Jecht con aria truce, a quelle parole si ridestò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi devo opporre» si intromise con aria decisa, sempre rigido come un militare sull’attenti. «Codesto ubriacone, un guardiano?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quelle parole, Jecht perse in modo definitivo le staffe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vuoi venire qui a dirmelo?» sbottò, stanco di essere trattato in quel modo da un uomo di cui nemmeno sapeva il nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fu Braska, questa volta, a intromettersi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che importa?» intervenne, voltandosi verso il suo amico. «Nessuno crede davvero che io, un invocatore caduto in disgrazia per aver sposato un’Al Bhed, possa davvero sconfiggere Sin. Questo è ciò che dicono in giro: nessuno si aspetta un nostro successo».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di nuovo, l’altro si acquietò nel sentire quelle le parole, come se per lui l’uomo con la strana tunica rappresentasse un guru spirituale o qualcosa di simile. Jecht, vincendo la sua iniziale repulsione per il ragazzo, cominciò a osservarlo meglio: sembrava molto giovane, non si sarebbe stupito se avesse avuto una decina di anni in meno di Braska. Nonostante il cipiglio severo e il fisico allenato, gli pareva avere delle reazioni impulsive che rimandavano a un’adolescenza conclusa non da molto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Braska, signore» provò a obiettare, ma si bloccò, completamente assoggettato, quando l’uomo gli rivolse un’altra risata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mostriamo loro che si sbagliano» gli rispose. «Un invocatore scomunicato, un uomo di Zanarkand e un templare condannato al dimenticatoio per aver rifiutato la mano della figlia del prete. Che dolce ironia sarebbe se sconfiggessimo Sin!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’istinto di Jecht fu quello di aggrottare di nuovo le sopracciglia.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma con chi sta parlando? </em>
  <span>si chiese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poi contò fino a cinque e cercò di formulare una risposta meno sgarbata delle precedenti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La smetti di blaterare e mi tiri fuori da qui?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fallì.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Per quanto ci provasse, Auron non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso allo squilibrato. Da quando lo avevano liberato dalla cella, grazie all’intercessione di Braska, non aveva fatto altro che guardarlo con astio e rabbia, sperando in qualche modo d’incenerirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come poteva essere una buona idea? Un ubriacone, che probabilmente non sapeva nemmeno combattere come Guardiano: una scelta del tutto controproducente. Forse, però, le vie di Yevon erano più chiare alla mente cristallina di Braska, e a lui in effetti non restava che obbedire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una volta fuori dal corridoio delle celle, furono in una delle sale principali del Palazzo di Giustizia. Jecht, incuriosito, si avvicinò a una delle piscine usate dagli inquisitori per gli interrogatori. Se avesse saputo qual era il suo proposito, di certo non si sarebbe sporto così tanto. Sembrava attratto dall’acqua, come se gli facesse tornare in mente qualcosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Libero, finalmente!» esclamò, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera che dava sulla piscina. Presentava solo una stretta apertura, realizzata in modo che l’accusato non riuscisse in qualche modo a divincolarsi e a fuggire via. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco di guardia gli rivolse un’occhiata in tralice, ma lui continuò a stiracchiarsi e a guardarsi attorno come se niente fosse. Sembrava </span>
  <em>davvero </em>
  <span>qualcuno che veniva da Zanarkand, ignorante di tutto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron soffermò ancora lo sguardo su di lui, riflettendo attentamente su come poterlo utilizzare in battaglia: era piuttosto muscoloso, soprattutto gli arti superiori e il torace erano più sviluppati dell'addome e delle gambe, più snelli e flessibili. Sembrava aver compiuto un allenamento che favorisse l’agilità piuttosto che la forza, come quello di uno sportivo. Quando giunse al viso – che era sporco e dalla barba sfatta – e si rese conto che Jecht stava ricambiando le sue attenzioni con un mezzo sorriso, il monaco fu alquanto rapido a guardare da un’altra parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un atleta così preparato poteva tornare utile, in fin dei conti. Il vistoso tatuaggio nero che aveva in pieno petto, tuttavia, parlava chiaro di che tipo d'uomo aveva davanti, e quello poteva rappresentare un problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ora, Jecht… sono nelle tue mani fino a quando raggiungeremo Zanarkand» esordì Braska, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Va bene, va bene... » replicò la voce sfrontata e graffiante di Jecht. «Comunque, che cos’è un </span>
  <em>incrociatore</em>
  <span>?»</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Il dialogo tra Auron, Braska e Jecht in cella è ripreso quasi pari da quello del gioco, con alcuni cambiamenti minori (ad esempio, la parola "knave" pronunciata da Auron era stata tradotta mi sembra con "canaglia", ma ho preferito "malnato" perché è più adatta al contesto "classico" che ho scelto).<br/>In inglese, l'ultima battuta di Jecht sarebbe "what's a Summer-ner anyway?". Il gioco di parole è intraducibile in italiano e quindi nel gioco è semplicemente scritto "Invocatore". Io volevo mantenerlo e penso che "incrociatore" sia abbastanza adeguato.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. O con esso o sopra di esso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Il secondo aspetto che Auron notò di Jecht – subito dopo quel tatuaggio che ricordava vagamente un cuore e che gli copriva tutto il torace – fu l’odore acre che emanava. Gli riportava alla memoria quando, per completare il noviziato, aveva vissuto con la povera gente e aveva condotto le capre per l’erta. Disgustato, si mantenne a distanza il più possibile, mentre guardava con la coda dell’occhio Braska che, sorridendo, spiegava con pacatezza il proprio compito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E diverse città di Spira hanno il loro tempio» stava dicendo, «dove noi Invocatori preghiamo affinché ci sia concesso un Eone che combatta al nostro fianco. Sono creature grandi e temibili che ci daranno la forza per sconfiggere Sin».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron smise di ascoltare quella storia che aveva sentito così tante volte da parergli ormai scontata. Ogni cittadino di Spira percepiva la presenza di Sin talmente forte da aver imparato, ormai, a convivere con la propria ansia, relegandola a una brace coperta che ardeva in fondo allo stomaco. Ad alcuni, la bestia marina aveva sottratto ogni volontà di vita; altri invece, come lui, avevano reagito prima con un’ ascetica indifferenza nei confronti della morte, e poi rivolgendole un’ironia laconica. Del resto, che male avrebbe potuto portare una battuta quando la vita sarebbe potuta svanire il giorno successivo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ancora con questo Sin? Ho sentito il nome un sacco di volte dalle guardie, ma nessuno si è mai degnato di dirmi nulla. Cos'è che andate a combattere, esattamente?» esclamò esasperato Jecht. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron dovette trarre un respiro profondo per non rispondere al sedicente abitante di Zanarkand: far finta di non conoscere la causa principe della sofferenza di Spira era intollerabile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Accidenti, non sapere una cosa del genere in questo mondo è piuttosto importante! Certo, per uno che viene da Zanarkand dovrebbe essere normale essere all'oscuro di tutto» disse Braska, facendo l'occhiolino al monaco. «Sin è la punizione di Yevon per i nostri peccati. Una bestia marina come non ne esistono altre, talmente potente da distruggere villaggi e città come se nulla fosse».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht inorridì, spiazzato. Abbassò lo sguardo come se stesse ripercorrendo dei ricordi, poi scosse la testa, portando la mano destra sui capelli scuri e decisamente sporchi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma in che razza posto vivete voialtri? Diavolo… come sperate di abbattere un mostro del genere? Mi sembra un suicidio bello e buono».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska scoppiò in un risolino imbarazzato, poi si grattò un sopracciglio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Infatti, Jecht. Fino ad ora nessuno è mai riuscito a sconfiggerlo del tutto, ma lo hanno messo a dormire per qualche anno. Questo periodo di pace lo chiamiamo Bonacciale».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Fammi capire… voi andate a combattere un mostro invincibile rischiando la vita per qualche anno buono? È una follia!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron iniziò a spazientirsi: come osava un pagano del genere metter bocca su qualcosa di così importante? Sul sacro compito degli Invocatori, per giunta! Lanciò uno sguardo furibondo a Jecht, ma il suo temperamento irruente fu fermato da un gesto della mano di Braska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron, mantieni il controllo. Lui non sa niente, abbi pazienza» disse calmo lui, ma il monaco non poté in alcun modo nascondere il fastidio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bah, perché te la prendi tanto, monachello? Sto solo dicendo quello che penso, non ti sta bene?» sbiascicò quello con spacconeria, ma Auron decise di obbedire al suo Invocatore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jecht, capisco che sei nuovo di qui, ma la nostra storia è tormentata da secoli, il Pellegrinaggio è tutto ciò che abbiamo. Siamo lieti di dare la vita per permettere a tutti di vivere tranquilli per un po'».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Contenti voi, io voglio solo tornare a casa. Toglimi una curiosità: cosa avete fatto per far incazzare questo Yevon?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Fai tante domande per uno che vuole</span>
  <em> solo tornare a casa</em>
  <span>. Perché non tacere e partire, se è quel che vuoi?» disse cupo Auron. Jecht rise beffardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono un uomo curioso, monachello. Voglio sapere perché buttate via la vostra esistenza. D'altronde, rischierò la vita per questo motivo».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska levò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, paziente. Nessuno aveva detto che sarebbe stato facile, pensò Auron, ma se voleva </span>
  <em>finalmente</em>
  <span> mettere fine a quel teatrino, infierire non era la via corretta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Yevon» riprese a parlare l'Invocatore come se niente fosse, «ci ha puniti per l'uso sconsiderato che abbiamo fatto della tecnologia. Abbiamo invidiato il dio, e abbiamo osato paragonarci a lui. Le macchine nella nostra dottrina sono bandite, ma possono essere impiegate per scopi nobili come dare felicità agli altri. Un esempio sono gli stadi di blitzball».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al suono della parola a lui tanto cara, Jecht parve resuscitare. Gli brillavano gli occhi di un amore sincero che Auron non si sarebbe mai aspettato da un tipo come lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In questo postaccio giocate a blitzball? Io sono un campione! Gioco negli Zanarkand Abes! È incredibile…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska fischiò stupito, Auron fece finta di nulla e puntò gli occhi nell'acqua limpida della piscina. Che Jecht fosse un atleta era del tutto plausibile viste le proporzioni del suo fisico, forse era solo un uomo molto confuso, pensò il monaco. Inoltre, quella sincera passione che balenò negli occhi di Jecht non poteva essere fraintesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una guardia passò di lì, attirata dalle voci. Riconobbe Braska e gli fece la reverenza: mise le mani intorno a una sfera immaginaria e si inchinò. L'interruzione durò poco, ma Auron fu colpito dalla reazione di Jecht: rimase pietrificato sul posto fissando la scena appena avvenuta, come se ne fosse rimasto sconvolto per qualche motivo. Iniziò a farfugliare parole incomprensibili, Auron non potè ignorarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tutto bene? Ti comporti da folle» chiese piatto il monaco, Jecht scosse la testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Questo posto… è tutto reale, vero? Non sono morto...» sussurrò appena.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>«Purtroppo</em>
  <span> no. Hai per caso una commozione cerebrale? Sei caduto da qualche parte?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Merda… merda. Mi sto ficcando in un casino più grande della Laguna Shore» sbraitò Jecht senza curarsi di niente e nessuno. Braska cercò di calmarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Credevi di essere morto? Devi aver subito un trauma molto forte, amico mio. Vedila cosí: reale o meno, il Pellegrinaggio è l'unico modo che hai per tornare a casa».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Già… già, è vero».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska sorrise soddisfatto, poi fece avvicinare entrambi per parlare sottovoce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bene! Ora che le cose sono risolte, ho una richiesta da farvi. Auron a breve avrà la sua cerimonia di investitura, mentre Jecht, beh… hai avuto giornate migliori, immagino. Che ne dite di andare insieme al fiume dietro Bevelle per farvi un bel bagno rinfrescante? Due guardiani puliti sono guardiani pronti a combattere!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron inorridì come poche volte in vita sua, mentre Jecht si annusò le ascelle, facendo una smorfia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mio signore, ciò andrebbe contro le pratiche dei monaci» disse Auron cercando di declinare, ma Braska non si arrese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma ora non sei più solo un monaco, Auron, sei il mio guardiano. Jecht non conosce nulla di Bevelle, non è saggio lasciarlo da solo. Inoltre, è un'ottima occasione per conoscervi!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht interruppe ogni obiezione mossa da Auron dirigendosi verso l'uscita delle prigioni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Puzzo da fare schifo, monachello. Non vorrai mica disobbedire, giusto? Datti una mossa o mi mangeranno i ratti».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si mise una mano sulla fronte, disperato.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Magari ti mangiassero i ratti.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Superò di gran foga il compagno molesto, salutati entrambi da un entusiasta Braska che sorrideva lieto in lontananza. Si diressero a sud del tempio, dove i monaci usavano purificare il loro corpo con l'acqua gelida del fiume che scorreva placido fino al mare. Auron camminava a passo svelto, come a voler mettere più distanza possibile tra lui e Jecht, che arrancava poco distante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cos'è tutta questa fretta? Vuoi squagliartela?» urlò irritato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non si perde tempo su Spira. Muoviti».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'atleta di blitzball la prese sul personale, tanto che raggiunse Auron con una piccola falcata e gli rimase appiccicato per tutto il tragitto, come un avversario da marcare stretto. La strada battuta, presto, divenne un semplice sentiero sterrato all'interno di una piccola porzione di bosco, non troppo fitto ma nemmeno facile da attraversare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il terreno divenne sempre più duro e aspro per i piedi nudi di Jecht, Auron rallentò il passo sentendo le sue lamentele di dolore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quanto manca ancora?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ci siamo quasi» rispose il monaco con un tono di voce un po’ stridulo, come se fosse molto nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si accorse troppo tardi di quella nota stonata, ma Jecht parve non farci caso. Auron sentì il rumore del fiume ed ebbe un brivido: fare il bagno con altri non era approvato dalla dottrina, ma rispondeva agli ordini di Braska. Sperò che almeno sarebbe stata una cosa veloce ma, valutando il fetore di Jecht, ci sarebbe voluto un po'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'atleta accolse la meta con verso d'approvazione, probabilmente non ne poteva più di camminare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Scegli il punto che vuoi e lavati, possibilmente lontano da me» sentenziò Auron senza ammettere repliche. Dal canto suo, Jecht non desiderava altro che mettersi a mollo in acqua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sissignore!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scelse un agglomerato di rocce non distante dalla zona di Auron, si sedette e si massaggiò i piedi doloranti, per poi spogliarsi con sollievo. Perfino i suoi vestiti olezzavano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht si slacciò l’ultimo bottone che reggeva la sua salopette – in quanto eroe degli </span>
  <em>Zanarkand Abes </em>
  <span>non poteva certo dismettere la loro divisa – e la ripose assieme all’intimo a fianco a sé. Si sedette con cautela sulla roccia che aveva scelto per spogliarsi e cominciò a osservare lo scorrere del fiume sotto di sé. Senza il sole che batteva, l’aria fresca gli pungeva la pelle e gli causava dei lievi brividi che gli percorrevano le braccia in modo quasi piacevole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi, Auron. Ti chiami Auron, giusto?» chiamò, passandosi una mano sul mento. Il ragazzo gli aveva rivolto modi piuttosto bruschi, ma su di una cosa aveva ragione: avrebbe dovuto radersi almeno il viso.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colse con lo sguardo il giovane nell’atto di spogliarsi, proprio mentre la cintura che gli stringeva la vita scivolava a terra, liberata dai lacci. Lui la afferrò prima che toccasse il suolo e alzò gli occhi. Erano ambrati, di un colore caldo che contrastava con il gelo che sembrava albergare nella sua anima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che c’è?» replicò, notando che Jecht non smetteva di fissarlo. Auron cercò di mantenere l’espressione più neutra di cui era capace, ma preferì guardare i suoi vestiti appoggiati alla roccia piuttosto che direttamente lui. Lo metteva a disagio il fatto che si fosse spogliato del tutto, e con tanta naturalezza, davanti a quello che per lui era poco più che uno sconosciuto, e sentiva la pressione di dover fare altrettanto. Nella sua Zanarkand solevano andare a passeggio nudi senza alcun senso del pudore? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forse era davvero solo un giocatore di blitzball che aveva preso un forte colpo in testa: certe cose, con tutta probabilità, avvenivano spesso negli spogliatoi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dopo quella che gli parve un’eternità, Jecht gli rivolse una risata sommessa. Aveva fissato lo sguardo sul basso ventre di Auron, dove un coltello era appeso a una cintura, invisibile finché rimaneva sotto gli abiti. La sua elsa era decorata da fini intrecci geometrici, la lama era lunga abbastanza da penetrare sino al cuore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Usi la tecnica della mantide religiosa con le ragazze?» lo punzecchiò, fingendo un’espressione tra lo spaventato e l’intrigato. Auron non replicò alla provocazione e si sciolse i capelli, che ricaddero fino a sotto le scapole. Con un sospiro infastidito, si slacciò la cintura con il pugnale e la lasciò cadere a terra, rimanendo con il solo perizoma bianco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei più tranquillo, adesso?» replicò. Jecht non sembrava avere intenzione di entrare in acqua, nonostante tra i due fosse quello che ne aveva più bisogno. Stava seduto con le gambe larghe e le braccia appoggiate sulle ginocchia; studiava Auron con un’insistenza che lo stava mettendo a disagio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando il monaco si decise a dargli le spalle ed entrare nel fiume, sentì l’acqua agitarsi e sciabordare. Si voltò di nuovo e vide Jecht che, con la testa reclinata all’indietro e un’espressione beata in volto, stava bagnando i capelli scarmigliati nelle onde che aveva creato. Il suo pomo d’Adamo era in rilievo sul collo liscio, aveva le labbra schiuse in un atteggiamento licenzioso e le palpebre abbassate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron spostò lo sguardo verso i suoi fianchi, sollevato dal fatto che l’acqua gli arrivasse almeno alla cintola. Jecht aveva una scarsa resistenza al freddo, dato che i suoi addominali si erano contratti a causa della temperatura. Poi, strofinandosi con un panno, l’uomo di Zanarkand gli aveva voltato la schiena, incuriosito da qualcosa sulla riva e finalmente in silenzio. Delle gocce gli scendevano piano lungo l’incavo tra le scapole, rallentando laddove la pelle abbronzata era resa irregolare da sottili cicatrici. Aveva un fisico meno statuario di quello di Auron, avrebbe perso in una lotta corpo a corpo con lui, ma le sue spalle erano ampie e le braccia forti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Credo che il tuo amico – o maestro, o quel che è – voglia che facciamo conversazione» disse all’improvviso Jecht. Si voltò, e il monaco abbassò la testa verso la superficie del fiume: l’acqua continuava a mostrargli il riflesso del suo corpo nudo, le linee nere del tatuaggio che si specchiavano nelle increspature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dimmi, ci sei mai stato a Zanarkand?» chiese, senza aspettarsi una grande partecipazione da parte del ragazzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il campione di blitzball avrebbe preferito guardarlo in viso mentre gli parlava, ma aveva notato che Auron non si sentiva a suo agio e preferiva non infierire, se non altro in nome di un sereno futuro pellegrinaggio. Il suo atteggiamento gli sembrava insolito, ma del resto aveva sentito di uomini, in certi popoli, votati a una sorta di religioso pudore se non alla castità totale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che peccato» continuò, per nulla scoraggiato dalla mancanza di una risposta articolata. Si lasciò scivolare all’indietro e diede qualche bracciata, sollevato dal trovarsi in acqua. «È un gran bel posto».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non capisco se mi hai preso per stupido o se credi davvero alle follie che dici» replicò Auron, con tono secco, e sembrò irrigidirsi ancora più che in precedenza. Qualsiasi ombra di un sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Jecht.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché?» gli chiese, piuttosto interdetto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron lo guardò negli occhi e gli rivolse una smorfia, arricciando le labbra e mostrando in parte i denti. Jecht non seppe dire se fosse dovuta a qualcosa che gli infastidiva i sensi o piuttosto i pensieri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Zanarkand è stata distrutta mille anni fa» sentenziò il monaco, senza nessuna emozione nella voce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht sgranò gli occhi, le sue pupille si restrinsero e qualsiasi altro pensiero svanì dalla sua mente, come spazzato via dal vento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«C-cosa stai dicendo?» riuscì a balbettare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ciò che è rimasto sono solo le rovine dove gli Invocatori giungono alla loro preghiera finale» continuò Auron. «Non esiste nessun abitante di Zanarkand, e vedi di non dire in giro che vieni da lì. Non sono Braska: non ho intenzione di riscattarti da un’altra cella».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Senti, ragazzo» sbottò Jecht, avvicinandosi a lui di scatto. Si era abbassato nel fiume, in modo che solo la testa e le spalle non fossero immerse. «Ho capito che non ti piaccio, ma fino a due giorni fa ero a Zanarkand, e non vedo l’ora di tornarci. Forse ogni tanto bevo un po’ troppo, è vero, ma da lì a immaginarmi un’intera vita ne passa di acqua sotto i ponti, non trovi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si allontanò, avvertendo una sorta di istinto predatorio nelle movenze sicure di Jecht e nel suo sguardo, come se fosse sul punto di aggredirlo o di imporsi con un contatto fisico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Allora la vedrai con i tuoi occhi quando ci arriveremo» replicò in tono secco. «Ora ti prego di voltarti. Voglio rivestirmi». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht inarcò le sopracciglia e girò su se stesso con una piroetta. Udì dei movimenti nell’acqua, poi i passi di qualcuno che si addentrava nei cespugli. Sogghignò: il ragazzo era talmente terrorizzato dal fatto che avrebbe potuto girarsi e vederlo nudo che era andato addirittura a nascondersi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bigotto» commentò, divertito, con un tono che giudicava troppo basso per poter essere sentito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passarono diversi secondi e altrettanti fruscii di vesti prima che a Jecht arrivasse una voce baritonale dalle frasche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Scostumato». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht gettò di nuovo indietro la testa e si lasciò andare a una risata: Auron aveva strani modi di fare e qualcuno gli aveva dato false informazioni su Zanarkand, ma a suo modo era interessante.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Auron aveva dismesso le sue vesti da guerriero per entrare, per l’ultima volta, al monastero con il saio di cotone grezzo. Il rito di investitura prevedeva un digiuno sin dal mattino che lui aveva rispettato, ma aveva anche sentito il bisogno di ritirarsi in preghiera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il chiostro era come un grande mulino le cui pale, ininterrottamente, erano spinte a ruotare dai venti della meditazione. Anche nei tempi di guerra, quando tutti i Templari venivano chiamati a svolgere il loro dovere, era fatta disposizione che almeno uno di loro, sempre, rimanesse a cantare l’inno, per scacciare Sin da quel luogo sacro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si ritirò in una cappella buia destinata ai penitenti e si inginocchiò a terra, appoggiando i gomiti sull’altare e rivolgendo i palmi e lo sguardo verso il cielo. Solo un sottile strato di cenere lo separava dal pavimento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ascoltami!» invocò. La fiamma delle candele, a quella parola, per un istante tremò, prima di ravvivarsi. «Yevon, se è vero che io ti ho servito giustamente, e che ho messo la mia spada al tuo servizio, ripagami proteggendomi e benedicendo il mio viaggio. Il tuo grande occhio veglia in eterno su tutta Spira; la mia vita invece non è altro che fumo. Ma sono valente tra gli uomini e temuto dai nemici: me temeranno, dio, se si avvicineranno a Braska, e se questo si confà al tuo pensiero, scaccia i mostri dalla strada con l’arco d’argento».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Per un istante, il suo respiro perse la propria regolarità, segno che quel pensiero insistente che lo tormentava era tornato a presentarsi, e fugarlo con ripetute parole sacre non bastava più.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricordava in modo vivido la schiena dell’uomo di Zanarkand e i punti in cui l’acqua la toccava; ricordava il suo viso rivolto verso l’alto, la curva delle sue labbra, mentre sembrava diventare parte del fiume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron non aveva mai visto nessuno, al di fuori di sé, completamente nudo. Su Spira, per un monaco, l’intimità poteva accompagnarsi solo al matrimonio. Allora il marito avrebbe potuto guardare la moglie, e la moglie il marito, senza che la loro unione fosse peccato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht era un uomo, e la loro vicinanza accidentale non avrebbe dovuto turbare il suo animo, così di certo aveva pensato anche Braska. Eppure una curiosità difficile da trattenere gli aveva pervaso lo sguardo quando lo aveva osservato, lo aveva immaginato mentre combatteva tra la polvere alzata, aveva pensato a come le sue braccia avrebbero potuto trattenere il nemico. Aveva trasfigurato le gocce d’acqua che gli percorrevano la schiena in rivoli di sudore, il fiume in un campo di battaglia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aveva confrontato con minuzia il fisico di Jecht e il proprio, notato quali muscoli erano sviluppati in modo diverso e come le vene gli percorressero le mani, fino a quando non era stato spaventato dal pensiero che la sua attenzione potesse nascondere un che di morboso. Aveva cercato di distogliere lo sguardo, ma sempre esso tornava dove non doveva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si prostrò al suolo, desiderando ricevere una punizione dal dio: la sua anima non poteva essere limpida, se il suo sguardo era offuscato da un’invidia che non riusciva a spiegare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Se mai con i rami del ginepro ti adornai gli altari, togli dalla mia mente quell’uomo padrone di inganni, rimuovi l’odio per lui dal mio cuore. Fammi vivere in funzione di Braska e morire per il bene maggiore, e io ti offrirò libagioni e carni, le più pregiate dell’isola». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non appena la sua preghiera terminò, la pesante porta di legno si aprì alle sue spalle concedendo l’entrata all’abate in persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron venne condotto in una stanza e lasciato di nuovo solo in modo che potesse cominciare a vestirsi. Con i gesti rituali che gli avevano insegnato, per prima cosa allacciò gli stivali, attorno alle caviglie, con fibbie d’argento; poi chiuse i pantaloni e infine strinse al braccio l’armilla d’argento che gli avevano donato. Una volta fatto questo, chiamò chi lo aiutasse a indossare l’armatura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wen Kinoc, che egli aveva richiesto in assistenza, gli si avvicinò guardandolo negli occhi. Era stato addestrato a non provare nessuna emozione per un’eventuale partenza di un confratello eppure, leggermente, gli tremavano le mani. Mosse le dita verso il petto liscio di Auron, senza parlare e senza sfiorargli la pelle gli allacciò la corazza di cuoio robusta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il Guardiano indossò per ultima la veste cremisi che gli arrivava ai polpacci; Kinoc gli legò in vita il corsaletto e sotto la clavicola sinistra lo spallaccio: quello, colpito da un raggio di sole, rifulse come una stella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli sguardi dei due amici si incrociarono di nuovo, e le mani di Kinoc sembrarono indugiare per un istante sulle perle di legno che adornavano la veste di Auron. Non disse nulla. Il guerriero prese la spada, bella e pesante, tanto che nessun altro dei monaci riusciva a sollevarla senza fatica immensa. Stringendola nella destra, avanzò poi verso il capitolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La stanza era stata adornata con arazzi che raffiguravano l’Invocatrice Suprema Yunalesca e il suo Guardiano e marito, Zaon, l’una rivolta verso il Sole che s’immerge, l’altro verso il Sole che sorge. Presenziavano alla cerimonia Braska, l’abate e tutti i monaci; Jecht in mezzo a loro pareva fuori posto come una serpe sulla neve.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con timoroso silenzio respirava l’aria pesante d’incenso, e i suoi occhi erano fissi sull’uomo che stava entrando. Era insolito che qualcuno lo mettesse in soggezione, tanti erano stati i suoi avversari fuori e dentro la sfera d’acqua, ma i capelli di Auron erano stati legati in modo che gli ricadessero su di una spalla, e lì reggeva la lama radiante della giustizia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sua bellezza nobile e composta aveva il fascino della tempesta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska gettò della polvere su uno dei bracieri e il fuoco, divampando, si tinse di blu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tacete» comandò, «che il dio si sta per manifestare». </span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Il titolo del capitolo è un detto spartano (in greco: ἢ τὰν ἢ ἐπὶ τᾶς) riportato da Plutarco come frase detta da una madre al figlio prima di andare in battaglia (in realtà è più famoso perché è stato ripreso nel film "300"). I morti venivano portati sullo scudo, mentre il perderlo in battaglia veniva considerato un enorme disonore... almeno fino a quando Archiloco non disse che era meglio salvarsi la pelle.<br/>Ho pensato che la frase rappresentasse bene il compito di un Guardiano come Auron.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Zona d'addestramento (parte 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I passi di Auron salivano verso il lucernaio, accolti dalla cupola simile a tiara. Egli avanzava con la mano destra stretta sull’elsa, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sacerdoti e le sacerdotesse di Yevon cantavano una melodia limpida come la propria fede, un inno fatto di poche sillabe ripetute a cui le campane a festa rispondevano in levare. Jecht non ascoltava più con le orecchie ma con l’anima: gli pareva di sentire l’acqua quieta del mare che si scioglieva sulla sabbia della riva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il Guardiano avanzò verso Braska, seduto su di un trono, con rituale lentezza. I finimenti della sua veste e i suoi pezzi d’armatura mandavano bagliori d’oro verso le pareti, rendendolo simile al sole che sorge dalle acque e trascina il carro glorioso del giorno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht non si mai trovato davanti a un eroe, e mai si era sentito spinto a inchinarsi con pietosa fronte davanti a un uomo. Il canto di quella gente, il profumo caldo dell’incenso e il riflesso della luce sui mosaici del tabernacolo lo spinsero ad abbandonare le proprie convinzioni e a osservare la scena dal di fuori; dall’alto, come se la stesse sorvolando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’inno non cessò quando Auron si fermò di fronte a Braska, facendosi cadere in ginocchio appoggiato alla spada, ma piuttosto si trasformò in una nenia più lieve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fu l’Invocatore a prendere la parola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Consci della tua prodezza e del tuo onore, sei stato eletto per pronunciare la sacra promessa» disse. «Sappi che per portare l’onore della promessa ogni Guardiano si affida a Yevon».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht vide il profilo di Auron alzarsi con dignità. Anche in quella posizione, pareva un generale in procinto di decidere se giustiziare i prigionieri o se concedere loro la compassionevole grazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, accetto» rispose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai ben compreso lo scopo della promessa e cosa viene richiesto ai Guardiani?» pronunciò di nuovo la voce dolce e decisa di Braska. Sebbene fosse una formula liturgica, c’era qualcosa di personale in quella richiesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, accetto» si udì di nuovo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore sorrise. Le sue spalle erano coperte da un velo che gli scendeva dal copricapo. All’improvviso, il suo abbigliamento non sembrava più avere un aspetto così assurdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Aderisci all’osservanza del comportamento esemplare che ogni Guardiano deve avere?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, accetto».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht, pur essendosi ripreso dalla stanchezza, non era riuscito a capire molto di cosa fosse un Invocatore e cosa un Guardiano: aveva ricevuto troppe informazioni assieme. Si appigliò alla più familiare, sottile malia che l’atteggiamento stoico di Auron gli stava instillando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dunque giura sulla tua spada e rendi omaggio a Yevon» domandò Braska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nella mente di Jecht, il ragazzo trasse un profondo respiro. Tenendo la spada ferma in verticale, portò poi la mano destra – coperta da un guanto – ad afferrare la lama. Solo allora il canto cessò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Io giuro su questa lama insanguinata, che macchierà senza sosta le mie mani e molte vite toglierà all’affetto della terra. Giuro che la mia mente non sarà mai offuscata dal desiderio, né saranno sottratte la grazia dai miei colpi e la giustizia dai miei occhi. Io condurrò a Yevon tutti coloro, nemici o alleati, che me lo chiederanno; ma non ucciderò chi, supplicando a terra, mi abbraccerà le ginocchia. Condannerò il tradimento e chi lo compie e combatterò perché nessuno debba più combattere. Io sono il campione della giustizia e del bene, contro l’ingiustizia e il male».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sua voce profonda aveva fatto tremare l’aria del tempio così come qualche corda segreta del cuore di Jecht. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venne recato a Braska un contenitore d’argento. Lui ne sollevò il coperchio e intinse due dita in una sostanza oleosa, per poi chinarsi su Auron e passarle sulla lama. Tracciò con sicurezza un percorso complicato del cui significato Jecht non era a conoscenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Benedetta sia la tua spada» pronunciò, e i monaci attorno a lui cominciarono a intonare una seconda, più grave litania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno di loro si avvicinò al Guardiano con un coltello d’osso. Lui depose la spada ai piedi di Braska e voltò le mani in modo da offrirgli entrambi i polsi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht trattenne il fiato quando il monaco, con un taglio netto, gli incise le vene. Senza un lamento, e senza opporre resistenza, Auron guardò il sangue che gli scorreva copioso sugli avambracci, fino a quando Braska non gli afferrò le dita. Allora la ferita sembrò cominciare piano a rimarginarsi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sangue era gocciolato all’interno di una ciotola che Jecht in principio non aveva notato. Il monaco che officiava il rito si inginocchiò e si sedette sui talloni, poi la prese e vi intinse un pennello. Davanti a lui avevano steso un rotolo di pergamena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ora il tuo giuramento è scritto» annunciò l’uomo, finendo di tracciare le ultime lettere. Auron era immobile come una statua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli ornamenti della veste azzurra del monaco tintinnarono mentre si alzava. Si diresse verso il braciere dove ardeva il fuoco della divinità e vi gettò la pergamena. La fiamma fumò, cambiò colore e si innalzò; la preghiera dei presenti tornò ad avere quelle note che in qualche modo suonavano familiari a Jecht.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>I e yu i no bo me no… </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il fuoco, senza preavviso, si spense. Il sacerdote estrasse un’ampolla contenente un liquido incolore e lo versò nelle ceneri, poi prese il bacile e si avvicinò ad Auron. Gli si inginocchiò accanto, gli prese il mento tra le mani e lo forzò a bere, accostandogli il contenitore alle labbra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht fu attraversato da un brivido di disgusto al solo immaginare che cosa stesse provando Auron, quale fosse il sapore che gli percorreva la gola. A quel pensiero sentiva il battito del cuore nella carotide e le dita colte da un formicolio insistente. Eppure, l’unica reazione del Guardiano fu quella di inclinare la testa verso l’alto e deglutire a fatica, le sopracciglia aggrottate nella prima espressione umana che Jecht gli vide assumere dall’inizio del rito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei stato eletto Guardiano dell’Invocatore Braska» decretò il monaco. «Il tuo corpo e i tuoi atti da ora sono sacri a Yevon. Che il dio ti guidi nel tuo pellegrinaggio a Zanarkand».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che egli ti guidi nel tuo pellegrinaggio a Zanarkand» rispose il coro.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Il mattino seguente, Braska osservava gli stormi di rondini nel cielo, oltre al vetro sottile della finestra. Teneva le dita intrecciate su una tazza di coccio; il profumo delicato ed erbaceo del the si diffondeva nella stanza come una brezza leggera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La gioia aveva invaso il suo cuore quando Auron si era inginocchiato di fronte a lui e aveva pronunciato la promessa da Guardiano. Nonostante tutto, però, la vista del sangue che gli colava dai gomiti gli aveva fatto provare una sensazione di paura e disgusto. Era riuscito a tenere lo sguardo alto, ma si era sentito indebolire: troppe volte aveva sentito quel sapore in bocca e aveva visto quel colore sui cuscini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiuse gli occhi, assorto in preghiera, e ricordò la visione che il dio gli aveva inviato mentre giaceva malato. Aveva sognato di fare la vendemmia di un’uva cremisi, proprio dello stesso colore di quel fluido che odiava, che continuava a stillare dai suoi polmoni. Un’aquila, alta, girava in cerchio sopra la sua testa, e per tre volte compieva l’orbita, poi gridava, e la riprendeva per tre volte ancora. Con l’animo infiammato dall’apparizione di quell’animale, Braska allora spremeva l’uva in un catino e poi lo svuotava in mare, tingendo le onde di sanguigno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quella era stata la chiamata, alla quale in numerose notti senza sonno si era aggiunta la voce ormai senza corpo di Emma. Poteva ormai fare solo due cose per lei: una era pregare che il vento dell’Oltremondo fosse lieve sulla sua pelle, e che la sua anima sostenesse l’estremo giudizio; l’altra era partire per sconfiggere Sin, portando il Bonacciale su Spira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glielo doveva. Quella donna lo aveva reso ciò che era e gli aveva donato Yuna, l’altro grande amore della sua vita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Papà!» sentì chiamare da una voce dolce e squillante. Aprì un occhio, ridestandosi dalla sua meditazione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che c’è, amore?» domandò, dopo essersi alzato ed essersi diretto verso il soggiorno, un po’ preoccupato dall’assenza delle chiacchiere della sua bambina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna era alle prese con una sporta appoggiata su una sedia: era troppo pesante per lei e, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva nel modo più assoluto a sollevarla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska ridacchiò e si portò la mano alla bocca quando una lieve tosse prese il sopravvento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A quello ci pensa papà, Yunie» la rassicurò. Non era ancora, per lei, giunto il tempo delle prove di forza. Si avvicinò e le mise tra le mani un rosario, i cui grani di legno erano stati decorati con arte e dipinti con colori brillanti. Blu per il mare, giallo per il sole, verde per la terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per chi è questo?» trillò Yuna, guardandolo dritto negli occhi celesti con i suoi, dissimili, in cui lui ogni giorno rivedeva Emma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Questo è per Auron» spiegò Braska in tono calmo, mentre si metteva sottobraccio la borsa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Signor Auron!» ripeté la bambina, e corse allegra fuori dalla porta, stringendo il rosario. Con una risata, immerse i piedi nel prato che le sembrava essersi pettinato con la riga in parte, come un galantuomo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Yunie, dammi la manina. Dobbiamo camminare un po'!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dove andiamo?» chiese la bambina obbedendo allegra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Al monastero! Il signor Auron sta allenando un nostro amico, gli insegna a combattere» rispose lui, sorridendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Anche io voglio!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska scoppiò a ridere, per poi imboccare la strada montana che conduceva al luogo di culto dei monaci. Il campo ove si addestravano si trovava proprio dietro l'edificio: era un semplice cortile spoglio circondato da alberi, abbastanza ampio da permettere a maestro e allievi di condurre le loro sessioni di allenamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'Invocatore si gustò ogni secondo passato a passeggio con la figlioletta, cercò di marchiare a fuoco nel suo cuore quelle immagini per non dimenticarle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non potevano di certo partire con un Jecht indifeso. Auron aveva solo due mesi per insegnargli perlomeno i rudimenti del combattimento. Solo due mesi, poi avrebbe dovuto lasciare tutto per, forse, mai più tornare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo fai anche per Yuna, coraggio.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Avrebbe voluto far durare quella passeggiata di più, ma arrivarono a destinazione piuttosto agilmente. Braska si fermò sulla soglia per riprendere fiato senza mostrarsi troppo provato, per non far preoccupare la figlia. Ma era stanco, eccome. Strinse i denti infastidito da se stesso, da quel corpo difettoso che aveva imparato ad accettare, per poi entrare nel monastero e avviarsi verso le porte che conducevano al cortile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sole investì entrambi con violenza: il terreno completamente spoglio non offriva nessuna ombra refrigerante, i raggi cadevano a picco sulle loro teste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska si mise le mani intorno agli occhi per proteggersi, scrutando i dintorni alla ricerca di volti familiari. Auron e Jecht si trovavano ai limiti del campo, seduti a terra: il monaco stava spiegando qualcosa che l'Invocatore non riuscì a comprendere, mentre l'atleta di blitzball stava ascoltando annoiato ma attento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska indicò i due uomini alla figlioletta, la quale corse entusiasta verso quel ragazzo che appariva così strano ai suoi occhi, totalmente diverso dal padre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron e Jecht si voltarono e si alzarono in piedi, facendo perfino la reverenza. L'Invocatore emise un fischio stupito, per poi applaudire soddisfatto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai insegnato a Jecht il nostro saluto? Fenomenale!» esclamò felicissimo, ma Auron assunse una strana espressione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A dir la verità, signore, lui la conosceva già...» rispose quello, interdetto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Te l'ho già detto, la usiamo anche a Zanarkand!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron sospirò, ma Braska lasció correre con un gesto della mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Beh, è una cosa in meno da imparare. Vi ho interrotto? Sono venuto con un nobile intento!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'Invocatore mise una mano sulla spalla della figlioletta, la quale porse con sgraziata cortesia il rosario ad Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per te!» cinguettò la bambina. Il monaco rimase piacevolmente stupito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehm… io...» balbettò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Avanti, monachello! Non hai mai ricevuto un regalo?» lo punzecchiò Jecht. Auron lo guardò torvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, infatti. I miei voti non lo prevedono» rispose piatto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mica vorrai deludere questa bella signorina, giusto?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna arrossì imbarazzata, poi si girò e abbracciò il padre, nascondendo il faccino paffuto nelle sue vesti. Auron guardò la bambina, poi Jecht, e dovette ammettere che aveva ragione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«D'accordo. Accetto volentieri, sono molto grato» disse cercando di abbozzare un mezzo sorriso. Yuna lo guardò con l'occhio azzurro, gli mise in mano il rosario e scappò di nuovo dietro Braska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco osservò l'oggetto, segretamente felice: i colori erano brillanti e vivaci, non come i grani scoloriti del vecchio cimelio, ormai usurato dal tempo, che aveva abbandonato su un altare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vedo che ti piace! Sono davvero contento» disse orgoglioso Braska, poi si rivolse a Jecht. «Non credere che mi sia scordato di te, Guardiano. Queste sono per te».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estrasse dalla borsa un sacchetto, controllò che fosse tutto in ordine e glielo porse, sfoggiando un largo sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht sperò con tutto il cuore che fosse alcol ma, quando allargò i lembi del drappo di tessuto, vide che racchiudeva una decina di quelle che sembravano grosse biglie cristalline, di un blu molto chiaro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono… belle!» esclamò, per non sembrare scortese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Queste sono sfere in grado di registrare immagini e suoni. Puoi usarle durante il Pellegrinaggio per conservare dei nostri ricordi! Sono sicuro che la tua famiglia ne sarà affascinata, una volta che sarai tornato a Zanarkand».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht trasalì, come se fosse rimasto in apnea per molto tempo. Rimase a bocca aperta sentendo parlare di coloro la cui presenza, a tratti, aveva persino dimenticato. Si grattò la testa imbarazzato e ringraziò a mezze parole l'Invocatore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bene, ora vi lasciamo al vostro addestramento. Ci vediamo più tardi per un the, ok?» disse senza aspettare risposta, per poi allontanarsi con Yuna, mano nella mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Siete proprio gente strana, voi...» mormorò Jecht. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron volse gli occhi al cielo, ripose con cura i doni nel punto in cui erano seduti e si diresse verso il centro del cortile, deserto. Fece un cenno a Jecht, il quale si avvicinò con espressione scocciata che nascondeva un velato senso di timore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Abbiamo poco tempo e tanto da fare, basta con la teoria. Andremo per gradi. Inizieremo con il combattimento corpo a corpo, poi passeremo all'arma bianca» disse autoritario. Non ammetteva repliche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sembri il mio allenatore di blitzball...» sbuffò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Se sei bravo la metà di quanto ti lamenti, imparerai subito. Qual è il tuo arto dominante?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Eh, è un bel problema questo. Sarebbe la destra, ma ho avuto un brutto infortunio alla gamba e sto cercando di imparare ad essere anche mancino. Almeno, era quello che stavo facendo prima di finire qui» rispose con tono preoccupato. Auron annuí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Allora dovremo allenare l'ecletticità. Punteremo sulla tua agilità, le gambe saranno impiegate solo per il movimento, non per colpire. Considerato il tuo tono muscolare, lo stile di combattimento che ti si addice si basa sull’immobilizzare l'avversario con prese e leve articolari. Come danno da impatto userai dei pugni ben piazzati, non sei fatto per usare tecniche basate sulla forza».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron dettò il tutto come se fossero i più ovvi tra gli argomenti, aspettandosi che Jecht cogliesse le sue parole senza sforzo. Ciò che non poteva sapere era che l'atleta non era una cima nel far sue le indicazioni: non era raro, infatti, che il suo allenatore dovesse spiegare più volte gli stessi schemi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Convinto, quindi, che Jecht fosse pronto, afferrò la sua mano destra con scatto fulmineo, gli torse il braccio dietro la schiena e lo spinse in ginocchio, per poi gettarlo a terra applicando pressione sulla sua nuca con la mano libera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht si dimenava come un animale ferito, implorando il monaco di mollare quella stretta micidiale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma dico, sei impazzito? A malapena ho capito cosa hai detto!» biascicò rabbioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Saresti morto fuori di qui. Concentrati, per Yevon! E tu saresti un campione? Come fai a vedere la palla con i riflessi annebbiati che ti ritrovi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron aveva colpito proprio dove faceva più male. Jecht strinse i denti, umiliato da quella verità scomoda che non poteva accettare. Come una fiamma che riprendeva vigore, il fuoco della competizione si riaccese nel petto dell'atleta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«…d' accordo. Starò più attento».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco abbozzò un mezzo sorriso sentendo il tono rancoroso dell'allievo, sicuro che Jecht non potesse vederlo con la faccia che baciava la terra. Si alzò con agilità, lasciando la presa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'atleta rotolò su un fianco lamentandosi per il dolore e strinse il braccio leso con la mano sinistra meditando vendetta. Sperava di colpirlo almeno una volta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron, mentre lo sovrastava, lo stava squadrando da capo a piedi. Ogni volta che arrivava agli addominali, però, il suo sguardo veniva sospinto nuovamente in alto. Di sicuro era imbarazzato perché lui, un monaco integerrimo, si trovava costretto ad allenarsi con un uomo così </span>
  <em>discinto</em>
  <span> da andare in giro a torso nudo. Ma almeno lui non si nascondeva dentro a quella stupida armatura di cuoio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In piedi, Jecht. Andiamo, non ti ho fatto così male» continuò a punzecchiarlo Auron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht si alzò pigramente, cercando di guadagnare tempo per riprendere fiato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Partiamo dalle basi. Ti insegnerò a tirare di pugno».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ha! Io so già </span>
  <em>tirare di pugno, </em>
  <span>monachello. Se vuoi ti faccio vedere» disse spavaldo alzando la guardia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vediamo, </span>
  <em>campione</em>
  <span>».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht iniziò a saltellare sui piedi, studiando l'avversario che rimaneva stoico nella sua posizione eretta, come una montagna, nonostante fosse più basso di lui di una manciata di centimetri. Pensò subito che Auron si stesse prendendo gioco di lui, così caricò un gancio destro che minacciava di colpirlo in pieno volto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veloce come un'ombra, il monaco avanzò di un passo e colse Jecht alla sprovvista, mettendosi di fianco alla spalla dell'atleta. Lo bloccò senza troppi sforzi e lo respinse con il solo impatto del suo torace. Jecht barcollò indietro fino a cadere a terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Quest'uomo è fatto di roccia! Mi sembra di essermi scontrato contro un muro.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come diavolo hai fatto?» esclamò frustrato. Auron non si mosse, impassibile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai commesso l'errore comune a tutti coloro che, con arroganza, affermano di saper sferrare un pugno. Hai caricato il colpo tirando indietro tutto il braccio, facendogli percorrere una traiettoria quasi curva. Intuire la direzione è estremamente semplice per un combattente esperto, mi hai detto tu come bloccarlo».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht rimase, come accadeva molto di rado, senza parole. La rabbia e il desiderio di picchiarlo svanirono come la polvere mossa dal suo corpo al momento dell'impatto, era affascinato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come avrei dovuto fare, allora?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron lo invitò ad alzarsi e a riprendere la guardia, poi si mise accanto a lui e gli mostrò la tecnica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«I tuoi colpi devono essere proiettili. Il movimento deve essere corto, dritto davanti a te. </span>
  <em>Saldo</em>
  <span>. Colpisci con tutto il corpo, non solo con il braccio. Vedi? È una piccola rotazione che fai con il busto e con l'ausilio delle gambe, per poi sferrare il pugno all'altezza della tua spalla. In questo modo il movimento non si può bloccare, inoltre imprimerai una forza maggiore».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht ebbe l’astuta idea di provare a coglierlo di sorpresa mentre parlava. Lo aggredì con un balzo, con il risultato di venire gettato con violenza al suolo. Il monaco lo bloccò a terra con il proprio peso e gli portò, senza stringere, una mano alla gola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Morto» commentò. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron, senza nemmeno accorgersene, passò il pollice sulla gola morbida di Jecht e sentì il suo pomo d’Adamo scendere per la leggera pressione. Accolse con un brivido di terrore la sensazione di potere che lo pervase quando si rese conto che Jecht era a terra del tutto inerme, e lui avrebbe potuto spezzargli il collo con facilità. Eppure le sue labbra screpolate, anche in quella situazione, erano incurvate in un sorriso strafottente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I loro sguardi si incrociarono, nel completo silenzio, e l’espressione sul viso di Jecht non accennò a scomparire. Auron tolse di scatto la mano dal suo collo, come se scottasse, e altrettanto velocemente sciolse la presa e tornò in piedi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bene» annunciò, con una nota insolita nella voce altrimenti imperturbabile. Si fermò per prendere fiato, come per nascondere un respiro irregolare. «Facciamo una pausa».</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Zona d'addestramento (parte 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«Ma come?» si lamentò Jecht, interdetto. Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a gesticolare, diretto alla schiena di Auron. «Ma se abbiamo appena iniziato!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’altro non rispose e, allontanandosi con passo deciso, dopo poco fu fuori dalla sua visuale. Jecht calciò la polvere slanciando la gamba destra, e i suoi legamenti tirarono come se si dovessero strappare da un momento all’altro. </span>
  <em>Male</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sua mente, raffreddatasi dalla frenesia del combattimento – nel quale, per altro, non aveva fatto una bella figura – tornò su un dettaglio bizzarro. Le sue labbra furono attraversate da un ghigno e si portò una mano alla gola, massaggiandola con delicatezza. Era vero, non sapeva come funzionasse su Spira, ma alcuni gesti erano piuttosto universali, e gli sembrava che l’algido Auron stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Con un pizzico d’orgoglio, gli sembrò che quel certo </span>
  <em>qualcosa </em>
  <span>fosse più difficile da celare quando era in sua compagnia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certo, poteva essere anche innocente curiosità nei confronti di uno straniero, che portava a un naturale nervosismo, ma d’altro canto Jecht si riteneva ancora piuttosto prestante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detestava quando la gente si nascondeva dietro a un dito e cercava di non mostrare ciò che era. Ne aveva visti tanti, soprattutto nel mondo dello sport, comportarsi in quel modo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuare a stuzzicare Auron, e per di più andare a toccare certi tasti, era come scherzare con il fuoco che gli somigliava tanto. Era pericoloso e forse non molto cavalleresco, ma lui non era mai stato una brava persona. Soprattutto, era per qualche motivo interessato a scoprire cosa ci fosse, metaforicamente, sotto la sua armatura e sotto ai numerosi strati di insegnamenti che suonavano come “Yevon proibisce questo”, “Yevon ripudia quest’altro”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con questi pensieri, Jecht andò a cercare Auron con l’intenzione di provare a parlargli mentre non lo stava picchiando. Non poteva essere andato tanto lontano, data la sua paura che Jecht se la desse a gambe e finisse in qualche bettola lurida a urlare che veniva da Zanarkand, per poi venire soverchiato nel corpo a corpo da uno dei numerosi, invincibili guerrieri assassini dell’isola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo trovò dietro al monastero, appoggiato con le spalle al muro, che fumava una sigaretta. A quella visione, calzante al pari di quella di una principessa dalle lunghe trecce con in mano una zappa, fu costretto a ricacciare una risata in gola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che fai, angelo delle nevi, fumi di nascosto?» lo richiamò. Auron sobbalzò come un ragazzino colto in flagrante e si voltò di scatto, pronto ad attaccare. «Non sei un po’ grandicello?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando il monaco si rese conto che Jecht non costituiva un pericolo, si voltò verso l’orto illuminato dal sole che aveva davanti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non sono affari tuoi» ribatté, con una sicurezza ostentata. Poi, con un movimento rapido e nervoso, scosse la cenere dalla sigaretta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il campione di blitzball, infastidito dal suo evitare il contatto visivo, gli si parò davanti e si ravviò i capelli leonini, leggermente imbrattati di polvere e sudore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Facciamo un gioco: io ti faccio delle domande e tu mi rispondi solo sì o no».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron non rispose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Gli Invocatori e i Guardiani sono figure pubbliche» continuò Jecht, imperterrito. «Se ti vedessero fumare, danneggerebbe la tua immagine di paladino del bene».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pose l’accento su quell’ultima parola con fare provocatorio, ma non ottenne una vera e propria reazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono sempre venuto qui dietro dove i monaci non passano» spiegò invece Auron. «Da quando ho cominciato… </span>
  <em>molto giovane</em>
  <span>».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht non rispose, ma incrociò le braccia e inarcò le sopracciglia, come assorto in un qualche pensiero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei contento di aver ricevuto questa informazione?» continuò Auron con poca grazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In realtà sì» replicò Jecht. «Sai, mi fa… piacere che tu abbia anche i tratti di noi mortali. La vostra “cerimonia di iniziazione”, o quel che è, mi ha abbastanza impressionato».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, sì?» chiese il monaco, facendo un tiro dalla sigaretta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht si morse il labbro inferiore: cominciava a innervosirsi. Con tutta l’esperienza che si era fatto nei locali e come capitano della squadra, in genere era per lui molto facile parlare con le persone, far sì che gli dessero confidenza. Auron, però, sembrava un muro di ferro, uno che liquidava con un “ah, sì?” e una scrollata di spalle l’essersi fatto incidere le vene con un coltello. Non sapeva se esserne infastidito o affascinato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si figurò una scena in cui si avvicinava al suo compagno e lo afferrava con premura per gli avambracci, in modo da controllare se le ferite si fossero rimarginate, ma finiva con la sua schiena che colpiva con violenza il selciato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quindi si limitò a sporgersi verso di lui inclinando il busto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Stanno bene, i tuoi polsi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron lo guardò con l’espressione vacua di chi non ha capito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«I miei polsi?» ripeté, osservandoli. Jecht notò con stupore che solo un segno bianco e sottile li attraversava. «Ah, ho capito. Gli Invocatori si addestrano nella magia bianca così come noi Guardiani facciamo con le armi. Quando Braska mi ha curato, ha usato la sua energia vitale per guarirmi e non è rimasta che una piccola cicatrice: il rito simboleggia l’affidarsi del Guardiano al suo Invocatore, così tanto da essere disposto a versare il suo sangue per lui».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht fischiò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Wow» commentò. «Certo che vi prendete parecchio sul serio. Ti piace proprio parlare di morte onorevole, dolore, sacrificio e roba del genere… non è che hai qualche feticismo strano?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron aggrottò le sopracciglia e cominciò ad arricciarsi una ciocca di lunghi capelli sul dito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che cosa significa?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il cuore di Jecht sprofondò fino allo stomaco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, no... » balbettò, spaventato. «Niente… è una cosa che si dice a Zanarkand per fare una battuta...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco, tuttavia, non diede segno di averlo ascoltato. Gettò a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta e gli voltò le spalle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho deciso che per oggi abbiamo finito» annunciò. «Vai pure a… bah, vai a fare quello che vuoi, basta che domani mattina tu riesca a reggerti in piedi».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quell’esortazione, Jecht si riscosse e protestò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi, amico, per chi m'hai preso?» sbottò, cominciando a seguirlo. «Io in genere mi alleno anche otto ore al giorno!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Fai gli addominali, se ci tieni» ribatté Auron. «Io adesso ho da fare».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, sì? Sentiamo, cosa avresti da fare di tanto urgente?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Pregare».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tu sì che sai come divertirti!»</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Auron se ne andò che aveva ancora il fumo della sigaretta nelle narici. Entrò nel monastero per poi uscirne, con passi così pesanti da poter essere sentiti anche dall’esterno. Quell’uomo lo sfiancava in modo terribile: i suoi pensieri, i suoi punti di vista pagani che si premurava sempre di far conoscere agli altri, la sua arroganza. Se avesse chiuso gli occhi, avrebbe potuto giurare di vedere il suo ghigno beffardo nell’oscurità. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era inutile prestargli attenzione o prendersela troppo, d’altronde cosa poteva sapere lui? Non che credesse fino in fondo che Jecht venisse da Zanarkand: forse era un semplice disgraziato che, entrato in contatto con Sin, era rimasto intossicato dal suo veleno che gli aveva causato una forte amnesia, facendogli dimenticare che era un abitante di Spira. Fatto certo era che non ricordava nulla, quindi quale fosse la verità poco importava. Jecht andava trattato come ciò che era: uno straniero, per l’appunto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La faceva semplice, lui. Non faceva altro che seguire i principi di uno sbandato, prendendosi gioco di virtù per lui troppo pure da comprendere. Onore, sacrificio, rispetto verso il dio, tutte qualità che non gli sfioravano nemmeno la coscienza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si accorse di aver sbagliato strada: disturbato nel profondo per quanto detto con Jecht, era sceso dal monastero per poi dirigersi in centro città, come se le gambe si fossero mosse di volontà propria. Si mise una mano sul volto e scosse la testa, per poi tornare indietro e imboccare un sentiero sinuoso che conduceva verso il confine di Bevelle, a poca distanza dal mare. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Nonostante tutto, sto andando lì per lui, </em>
  <span>pensò confuso, la testa che gli pesava come un macigno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, non era per lui, si disse. Era per la buona riuscita del Pellegrinaggio. Auron alzò gli occhi al cielo limpido e inspirò aria salmastra, sollevato dall’aver trovato il bandolo della matassa: il Pellegrinaggio era la risposta. Durante il viaggio, Jecht avrebbe finalmente avuto l’occasione di comprendere i loro valori, forse sarebbe arrivato persino a rispettarli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il pensiero più ricorrente, tuttavia, non era quello a cui Auron si sforzava di credere: c’era una sensazione strana che gli permeava ancora le dita, una sorta di prurito che non accennava ad andarsene. Avere il suo collo nel palmo della mano ad un passo dalla morte era stato inebriante e terrificante, una sorta di elettricità che gli attraversava il sangue. Oppure una magia di qualche tipo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non aveva importanza, Auron non doveva più percepirla: era opprimente e annebbiava la sua mente. Per quanto fosse comunque apprezzabile che Jecht si fosse sforzato di instaurare un dialogo, per il bene della missione, non doveva più toccarlo e lasciare che il proprio animo ne venisse turbato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dopo lungo pensare, finalmente arrivò a destinazione: il tintinnio del martello sul ferro era udibile anche a distanza, mentre il vapore candido usciva senza sosta dal comignolo della fucina. Il fabbro usava l’acqua di mare per raffreddare l’acciaio incandescente, avere la spiaggia vicino accelerava di molto il suo lavoro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor era ormai una presenza ricorrente nella vita di Auron: era stato lui a forgiare la sua stessa spada, compagna di mille battaglie. Non si era mai nemmeno scheggiata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron! Che piacere vederla qui! Per farsi una scarpinata del genere dal monastero, immagino le servano i miei servizi» disse l’uomo. Era ormai sulla cinquantina, pochi capelli radi gli incoronavano il capo grosso come quello di un gigante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Salve, Igor. Perspicace come sempre, amico mio» rispose il monaco, abbozzando un sorriso sincero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> «Tra guerrieri c’è intesa! Molto bene, per chi devo forgiare il mio leggendario acciaio?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un iniziato. Sarà il Guardiano dell’Invocatore Braska, come il sottoscritto» disse con sguardo fuggevole. Igor non indagò ulteriormente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, quel povero diavolo! Immagino lei lo stia allenando, chissà se sopravviverà. Bene, bene… che arma vuole per il suo apprendista?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Una spada. La vorrei non troppo pesante, l’iniziato deve poterla brandire con una sola mano. Deve essere molto veloce» dettò sicuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un combattente agile, eh? Mi sembra un’ottima scelta, se me lo permette. Lei è già fortissimo, Auron, uno bello scattante ci vuole in squadra».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Già… ci vuole proprio» rispose sbuffando, infastidito.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Auron era inginocchiato sulla terra nuda del campo d’addestramento, seduto sui talloni. Aveva le braccia rilassate lungo i fianchi e teneva tra le mani una piccola ciotola, capiente quanto un bicchierino da liquore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Cosa bevi, monachello?» gli aveva chiesto, facendoglisi più vicino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due piccoli solchi erano comparsi sulla fronte di Auron. Jecht si era reso conto che non sapeva nemmeno quanti anni avesse, solo che era molto giovane.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quanti ne aveva in meno di lui? Cinque, o addirittura di più?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«È alcolico?» lo aveva incalzato ancora, dato che come al solito non gli era arrivata una risposta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosa pensava lui quando aveva venticinque anni, prima di scoprire che Lauren era incinta? Al pallone, alle serate con gli amici, a quello sfogo d’un istinto ferale che trovava solo nell’alcol, nella finta guerra del blitzball e nel sesso. Di sicuro non aveva mai rivolto la mente al sacrificio, all’onore, al divino, ai cani che avrebbero predato il suo corpo se non avesse ricevuto degna sepoltura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era rabbrividito quando si era reso conto che, come le sue amanti gli accarezzavano la nuca, così sul collo di Auron scivolavano le mani della Morte, contando sotto le dita una a una le sue vertebre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il monaco aveva sollevato le palpebre e gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata che era insieme infastidita e stanca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Non ti riguarda» aveva risposto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jecht gli si era seduto vicino sulla terra del campo di addestramento. Era secca.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quel ricordo scompariva, mescolandosi con un sogno confuso nel dormiveglia. Jecht giaceva scomposto sul letto, supino, con il lenzuolo attorcigliato attorno alle gambe, una mano posata su una coscia e un senso di caldo torpore in tutto il corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron non si era ancora fatto vedere, quella mattina. Nessuno lo aveva strattonato per obbligarlo a scendere dal letto, nonostante già il giorno avesse frantumato le nuvole e la ghiandaia gridasse il suo canto sgraziato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nel monastero la vita iniziava all'alba, ma la mancata presenza del suo insegnante venne ben accolta dal fisico provato dell'atleta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si era svegliato confuso, ma riposato come non lo era da due mesi, ossia da quando aveva iniziato l'allenamento con Auron. Pensò di essersi proprio meritato un goccetto dopo aver faticato tanto, ma qualcosa gli impediva di agire secondo le sue voglie: non era mai stato sobrio per così tanto tempo, e l’idea di rovinare un traguardo sofferto gli faceva passare la voglia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decise allora che avrebbe trascorso quell’inaspettato giorno di pausa in spiaggia, per rendere onore alle proprie origini. Ormai conosceva bene Bevelle: non ebbe difficoltà a raggiungere il mare limpido di Spira, dalla parte opposta al monastero. Impiegò parecchi minuti, ma non erano niente in confronto all'aria salmastra che gli apparteneva, al sale dell'acqua di cui era composto. Si sentiva sale e sabbia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensò di fare tante cose, ma alla fine non si dedicò ad altro che a guardare l'orizzonte, ricordando Zanarkand. Da lì a qualche giorno sarebbero partiti, pronti ad affrontare mostri terribili, banditi e chissà cos'altro, tutto per sconfiggere una bestia invincibile e averne in cambio qualche anno di pace. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che fosse una follia, ma quella gente ci credeva davvero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska non lo dava a vedere, ma era teso, Jecht ne era sicuro. Dietro a quel sorriso affabile e a quei modi gentili c'era una paura profonda, ma anche una determinazione rara. Quel giorno l'Invocatore avrebbe dovuto prendere il suo primo eone, Baha-qualcosa. Auron se n’era sempre lavato le mani, lasciando le spiegazioni a "momenti più opportuni". Il momento era senz'altro arrivato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non ricordava dove di preciso abitasse Braska, ma non ebbe molte difficoltà a trovarlo chiedendo indicazioni in giro. Pensò che la sua casa fosse molto graziosa, un po' come Braska stesso e la sua figlioletta. Un moto d'invidia gli attraversò lo stomaco: avrebbe tanto voluto avere un rapporto simile con Tidus, ma non ne era stato in grado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un sospiro, bussò alla porta. Dall'altra parte sentì delle voci, Braska non era solo. Il suo ospite, di sicuro, non era Auron: il monaco aveva una voce roca e profonda, quella che aveva udito invece era molto simile a quella dell'Invocatore, leggermente più acuta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un nervoso Braska andò ad aprire, sfoderando un sorriso di cortesia: fece entrare Jecht con riluttanza, atteggiamento davvero anomalo per un uomo così gentile con il prossimo. Nel salottino rotondo, un individuo piuttosto minuto e vestito in modo ancor più ridicolo di Braska, squadrava ogni centimetro della stanza con morbosità. Il volto era asciutto e dai tratti pronunciati, somigliava molto a quello del padrone di casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht provò antipatia istantanea: non gli piaceva il suo atteggiamento altezzoso. Come posò gli occhi sull'atleta, lo sconosciuto sorrise appena, unendo le mani come in preghiera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Parli del diavolo… una gran fortuna, Yevon mi ha risparmiato la fatica di andarlo a recuperare» disse quello con tono sofisticato. Jecht aggrottò le sopracciglia ben intenzionato a chiedergli di ripetere le parole che gli aveva rivolto, ma il volto teso di Braska lo spinse a demordere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jecht, ti presento il Grande Inquisitore Alan» annunciò l'Invocatore senza emozioni.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Forse sarebbe più appropriato Piccolo Inquisitore Alan</em>
  <span>, pensò Jecht. Da un rapido calcolo, intese che, se si fosse alzato ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza, quel tale gli sarebbe arrivato sì e no al petto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un nome </span>
  <em>altisonante</em>
  <span>» commentò, senza dare voce esplicita ai propri frizzanti pensieri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai ragione, e guadagnato con fatica. Sai cosa implica il mio titolo o di cosa mi occupo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht scosse la testa e Alan scoppiò a ridere con fare inquietante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Allora è vero che non ricordi nulla!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli occhi di Jecht, trascinati da un sordido presentimento, si posarono su un oggetto sul tavolino. Era d’ottone, e la sua forma a coppa sembrava dover accogliere al suo interno qualcosa che veniva poi nascosto da un alto coperchio cesellato, modellato in modo da imitare l’architettura di un tempio. Delle catene sottili servivano con tutta probabilità a reggerlo in mano, come una lanterna. Non sembrava però che le aperture fossero grandi abbastanza da lasciar filtrare la luce.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Dov’è Auron?</em>
  <span> pensò all’improvviso, spaventato. La presenza del ragazzo, come scudo dalle cose che lui non sapeva, lo avrebbe fatto sentire molto più sicuro. Si sarebbe parato tra lui e l’Inquisitore e lo avrebbe annichilito con qualche commento sardonico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska, senza alcun preavviso, si diresse verso la porta. Unì, com’era sua abitudine, le mani in grembo prima di parlare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Andremo al tempio a pregare l’Intercessore, Jecht» annunciò. Sapeva che l’uomo di Zanarkand non poteva capirlo, ma sentiva appena di avere le energie per camminare. Colui che gliele stava togliendo lo precedette, uscendo prima di lui dalla porta. Braska non aveva nessuna volontà di andare apertamente contro la Chiesa, ma lo spettro scuro dell’Inquisizione controllava i suoi passi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore soffermò lo sguardo sul suo viso, sui suoi occhi attraverso i quali non passava la luce. Era amara l’ironia che li voleva uno dalla parte del giusto e l’altro da quella del torto, senza però definire le fazioni.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>C’è stato almeno un tempo in cui mi hai amato, Alan?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il tuo altro guardiano, quello ordinato dai Templari, dov’è?» gli domandò l’Alto Inquisitore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’erano domande a cui nemmeno la fede poteva dare risposta: quelle che riguardavano il cuore degli uomini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ci sta aspettando al tempio» rispose Braska. Prese la strada che scendeva, su cui i fiori rossi cominciavano a sbocciare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi hai amato, quando nostra madre ti chiedeva di prendermi per mano e attraversare il campo vasto di papaveri?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alzò gli occhi verso l’alto, sperando di ricevere forza. Dietro l’altare, nel piccolo tempio di quartiere dove andava a pregare da ragazzino, c’era un dipinto raffigurante un raggio di sole che attraversava le nuvole: era così che aveva sempre immaginato Yevon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma il cielo, quel giorno, era coperto, e una nube di storni si agitava, volgendo a destra e a sinistra come un animale imbizzarrito che si dimena per sfuggire al coltello che lo uccide. A bassa quota, proprio davanti a lui, due uccelli si erano staccati dallo stormo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volarono rapidi l’uno contro l’altro, e si scontrarono finché il più forte non dilaniò con il becco il collo del suo simile, che cadde a terra morto. Il presagio era chiaro: Braska avrebbe ucciso il suo stesso fratello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con il terrore nel cuore, strinse il bastone che voleva usare come catalizzatore del potere dell’Eone e si voltò verso Alan. Lui camminava con portamento altero verso il tempio di Bevelle, rivolgeva talvolta rapidi sguardi a Jecht che lo seguiva senza osare rivolgergli la parola.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>No, il futuro che il dio mi ha mostrato non è il mio, </em>
  <span>pensò Braska, </span>
  <em>io non potrei. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ebbe la sensazione di essere privato dell'aria, ma non si fermò, né aveva intenzione di darlo a vedere. Se l'Inquisizione voleva osservarlo da vicino, avrebbe visto un uomo risoluto e forte nel fisico, anche se avesse dovuto fingere. La sua determinazione fu alimentata anche dal comportamento di Jecht, stranamente rispettoso: non poteva sprecare uno sforzo simile da parte dell'atleta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nervi dell'Invocatore erano provati: la presenza di suo fratello era già un arduo fardello da sopportare, e di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto sostenere una delle prove più dure. Tuttavia, lui poteva farlo. Braska ricordava bene l'estremo attaccamento alla vita sperimentato durante la malattia: era in grado di trascendere i suoi limiti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrivarono al tempio</span>
  
  <span>più in fretta di quanto previsto, e Braska non era nemmeno affaticato. Forse la mano di Yevon lo aveva spinto fin lì per sua volontà, pensò. Auron li attendeva con la schiena appoggiata a una colonna e un braccio sul fodero in pelle nera di quella che sembrava un'arma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco gettò uno sguardo truce verso Alan, intuendo subito tutto ciò che la sua presenza comportava. Li accolse con la tradizionale reverenza: Jecht si avvicinò a lui come guidato dall'istinto, o dall'abitudine. Era visibilmente sollevato di averlo lì. Notò che alla cintura portava un contenitore per l'alcol, forse un regalo di qualcuno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai detto il vero, Braska. Eccolo qui, infatti» disse Alan con una punta di sarcasmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non avevo motivo di mentire. I miei Guardiani sono molto devoti» rispose pacato Braska. Il fratello fece una smorfia infastidita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«...bene. Mi pare tutto in ordine qui. Ti guarderò entrare nel tempio, poi tornerò ai miei doveri. I tuoi Guardiani sono qui, ho tutto ciò che mi serve».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'Invocatore annuì, per poi avvicinare Auron e Jecht a portata d'orecchio. Mise una mano sulla spalla del monaco e una su quella dell'atleta, sorridendo come soleva fare per rassicurare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi aspetta una prova molto difficile, amici miei. Ci metterò un po', ma non temete: starò bene. Auron, sii gentile e istruisci Jecht su cosa sto andando a fare nel tempio, vuoi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco annuì, per poi rivolgere un leggero inchino al suo Invocatore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che Yevon guidi i suoi passi» disse grave e sinceramente preoccupato. Jecht ebbe un brivido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi, se è troppo pericoloso esci di lì, d'accordo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska accarezzò il viso di entrambi, poi spinse con forza il pesante portone del tempio, guardando nell’oscurità. L'ultima cosa che videro i due Guardiani fu la schiena dell'Invocatore che procedeva verso l'interno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron sospirò e tornò al suo posto, con la schiena contro la colonna, mentre Jecht squadrava preoccupato la porta finemente decorata d'oro. Totalmente ignorato, Alan se ne andò come era venuto, portando con sé quell'aria opprimente che emanava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco osservò Jecht: non si aspettava di vederlo così pensieroso nei confronti di Braska, e ne fu lieto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dove sei stato?» chiese l'atleta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron non rispose: si mise dritto scostandosi dal muro, per poi porgere il fodero nero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Aprilo, saggiala un po'».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht fece come detto, scoprendo una spada di ottima fattura e dalla lama lucidissima. Non era avvezzo alle armi, ma intuì che fosse stata fatta appositamente per le sue esigenze. La trovò splendida e deglutì, sentendo il battito accelerato del cuore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tu… tu l'hai fatta fare per me? È un </span>
  <em>regalo</em>
  <span>?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È necessario, non un regalo» disse secco, ma Jecht se lo fece bastare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La maneggiò con fare inesperto: notò subito come l'arma fosse meno pesante di quanto apparisse. Ricordò le parole di Auron riguardo il suo modo di combattere, e gli sembrò perfettamente coerente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mettila come vuoi, monachello, ma mi piace un sacco. </span>
  <em>Grazie</em>
  <span>» disse enfatizzando l'ultima parola. Auron fece un gesto con la mano per accettare la sua gratitudine, poi continuò. «Allora, mi spieghi cosa deve fare Braska? Da come ne avete parlato, non sembra molto sicuro».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco annuì: non avrebbe indorato la pillola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Nel tempio c’è una zona più interna, inaccessibile a noi guardiani. La chiamiamo </span>
  <em>naos</em>
  <span>, e può accedervi solo l’invocatore».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Chiaro» replicò Jecht. Voleva chiedere perché non ci potesse entrare, ma si morse la lingua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lì Braska rimarrà in preghiera, anche per giorni se necessario, fino a quando eventualmente l’Intercessore lo riterrà degno, e intreccerà la propria anima con la sua, donandogli l’eone».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cos’è l’Intercessore?» domandò Jecht.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È una persona che si immolò in nome della propria fede a Yevon».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht aggrottò le sopracciglia: in quella favola c’era qualcosa di macabro e strano che ancora non riusciva a cogliere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volse lo sguardo al cielo, dove le nubi si spostavano e lasciavano posto alle spettatrici stelle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che cosa fa l’Inquisizione?»</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Riguardo al presagio che ha Braska guardando il volo degli uccelli, da cui capisce che ucciderà il fratello: mi sono anche qui ispirata alla letteratura epica, dove è molto frequente che gli eroi ricevano previsioni sul proprio fato. Ad esempio, la madre di Achille sa che il figlio morirà combattendo a Troia e Odisseo riceve una premonizione sulla propria morte da Tiresia. Si credeva impossibile non far avverare il presagio divino.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Molte sono le cose terribili</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span></span><br/>
<br/>
<em>Auron lo aveva guardato come si guarda qualcosa di cui si ha paura. I suoi occhi erano fermi in quelli di Jecht, ma fissavano qualcosa che si trovava oltre.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>«L’Inquisizione controlla che ciò che facciamo vada bene per la Chiesa di Yevon» aveva poi spiegato, con naturalezza. «Se desideri scrivere un libro, ad esempio, o parlare in pubblico. Si occupa anche di debellare le eresie e interrogare i prigionieri più pericolosi per Bevelle. Braska non ha rispettato i dettami ed è stato scomunicato, quindi ora va controllato».</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Si era ravviato dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli sfuggita al nastro che li legava. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Ma che stai dicendo?» aveva sbottato Jecht, senza nemmeno pensare prima di pronunciare quelle parole.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All’improvviso, aveva compreso molte cose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Perché in quel posto in cui si danzava con le ombre fossero così timorati di un dio che non li salvava.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Qui a Bevelle noi facciamo così» aveva replicato Auron, con durezza. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Non va bene!» si era trovato a gridare Jecht.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guardava il liquido nel bicchiere, senza ricordare se era la quarta, quinta o sesta volta che lo riempiva. Aveva un gusto di anice a cui non era abituato, che allo stesso tempo lo inebriava e gli faceva storcere il naso per l’eccessiva dolcezza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Non va bene per niente!» </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Auron aveva piantato la propria spada per terra, poi aveva guardato quella che aveva fatto costruire per Jecht, forse vergognandosi per il regalo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Non sei tu a decidere cosa va bene e cosa meno».</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jecht gli aveva mostrato i denti in una smorfia feroce.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«No» aveva commentato, «lo fa l’Inquisizione».</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non andava bene, l’isola in cui era finito. Era di continuo funestata da un orrore che per lui era ancora invisibile, era stretta nel pugno di un uomo che riteneva di poter dettare la legge del dio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La testa gli girava tanto che dovette sorreggersi al muro ruvido e sporco di una casa. Trascinava i piedi con un mezzo sorriso, quasi confortato dall’essere un miserabile, un uomo vero in mezzo alla laccatura di quella realtà.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Jecht».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quello su cui era andato a sbattere era qualcosa di duro. Con fatica non indifferente alzò gli occhi, dimodoché non guardassero più i propri piedi callosi ma il viso del nuovo arrivato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oh, bel ragazzo...» replicò, con voce strascicata e lamentosa. Si lasciò cadere tra le braccia di Auron, appoggiando la testa nell’incavo caldo tra il suo collo e la sua spalla, sentendosi al sicuro. «Non sarai mica venuto a cercarmi?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron cercò di scuoterselo di dosso, ma dopo qualche debole tentativo desistette, forse pensando che sarebbe finito a terra se non lo avesse trattenuto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Guardati. Domani dobbiamo partire» gli aveva risposto il ragazzo, senza pietà.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suoi capelli avevano un odore esotico di spezia – zenzero, forse? – che pizzicava con dolcezza le narici di Jecht e lo spingeva a inspirare ancora. Si aggrappò al braccio di Auron, ne accarezzò con il pollice i muscoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Appunto...» replicò, mettendo assieme le parole con fatica, «stavo… cercando compagnia. Eh, a proposito, Au- </span>
  <em>ragazzo</em>
  <span>… non è che c’hai qualche amica da presentarmi? O anche un amico, non è che c’ho gusti così difficili...»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron s’irrigidì all’istante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Per favore, lasciami il braccio» gli ordinò. Le mani di Jecht finirono sul suo petto, coperto dall’armatura di cuoio. Non se la toglieva nemmeno per andare in giro la sera?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Che c’è? Ah, non ti preoccupare per te, monachello, mica miro così in alto» replicò con una risata roca, mentre gli sistemava i lembi della veste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il monaco lo afferrò in modo brutale per la cintura e lo spinse a camminare al suo fianco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Muoviti» gli intimò, con tono furioso e senza più nascondere il disgusto che provava per lui. In risposta, Jecht biascicò qualcosa di incomprensibile, che poteva sembrare in un’altra lingua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron lo trascinò fino al monastero e si fermò davanti alla porta della cella che avevano destinato a Jecht. Lo lasciò e lui barcollò per poi aggrapparsi allo stipite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Apri» comandò. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht gli si avvicinò con gli occhi socchiusi e un sorriso, senza dare segno di avere capito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non sto scherzando» continuò Auron, storcendo il naso per l’odore di alcol – per giunta di infima qualità – che lo travolse. «Apri la porta». </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht gli gettò le braccia al collo e rimase immobile, appoggiandosi su di lui a peso morto. Auron strinse i denti e imprecò in silenzio. Lottando contro la nausea che provava, sollevò la parte di salopette che gli copriva le tasche posteriori e vi infilò una mano per cercare le chiavi, nel modo più meccanico possibile. Jecht mugugnò, raggiungendo con una mano la sua nuca e toccandogli i capelli, e Auron frenò l’impulso di colpirlo con uno schiaffo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seppur ostacolato dal corpo inerte e ingombrante di Jecht, riuscì ad aprire la porta. Poi, agevolato dal forse involontario abbraccio dell’atleta, lo sollevò in spalla e lo mise a letto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nel momento in cui la sua testa toccò il cuscino, l’uomo sembrò tornare parzialmente in sé. Si rese conto di trovarsi davanti Auron e lo fissò con gli occhi appannati.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Vuoi venire a letto con me?» farfugliò, storcendo la bocca in un ghigno. Auron non lo ascoltò e si diresse in bagno, per prendere un catino di ferro di solito usato per lavarsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se ti piacciono </span>
  <em>certe cose</em>
  <span>… come quella che hai fatto mentre ci allenavamo insieme...» continuò a delirare il campione di blitzball, portandosi una mano al collo con fare seducente, «a me va anche bene, sai?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senza curarsi del rumore, Auron lasciò cadere al suolo il catino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se devi vomitare, fallo qui» gli replicò, lapidario. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht sembrò riscuotersi un’altra volta e riacquistare un barlume di senno. Pur nella penombra, il monaco lo vide</span>
  
  <span>impallidire nel rendersi conto di ciò che aveva detto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Auron...»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi fai schifo». </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron gli voltò le spalle e uscì dalla cella, allontanandosi con passi pesanti verso il cortile dove Braska lo stava aspettando, le mani giunte al petto con un atteggiamento premuroso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sta bene?» gli domandò l’Invocatore in un sussurro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«No» rispose lui, evitando il suo sguardo. «E nemmeno io».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era la prima volta che si rivolgeva con tanta durezza a Braska. Se ne pentì subito dopo, ma non poteva riportare indietro il tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Che cosa è successo?» continuò con ansia il sacerdote. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron si voltò, aprì la bocca per parlare e subito la richiuse, in modo da poter addolcire ciò che aveva da dire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono contrario a partire con quell’uomo come Guardiano» dichiarò. «È ubriaco fradicio. Mi ha costretto ad andare a riprenderlo mentre vagava senza meta per la strada, e Yevon mi salvi se qualcuno mi ha visto in sua compagnia». </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Per favore, Auron, cerca di capire. È lontano da casa, e non sa se la sorte gli ha tolto il ritorno. Non dobbiamo giudicare un uomo da un suo momento di debolezza».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se lo ha fatto oggi, lo farà ancora» sentenziò Auron, senza pietà. Si interruppe e abbassò la voce, in modo da non turbare la quiete della notte. «E ancora e ancora, e potrà piangere e dire che non lo farà mai più, ma continuerà a ricaderci».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Braska lo guardò con quella che sembrava consapevolezza. Auron fu attraversato da un sentimento che non sapeva spiegare, come se due diverse anime stessero lottando nel suo corpo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Io mi fido di Jecht» disse l’Invocatore. «Mi dispiace recarti un dispiacere, ma allo stesso tempo ti prego di concedergli una possibilità».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron rimase in un limbo, incerto se aggiungere o meno l’ultimo dettaglio. Infine si morse il labbro inferiore e abbassò la testa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì, signore» mormorò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era rimasto sconvolto e disgustato quando aveva scoperto che Jecht aveva anche tendenze omosessuali. Era un uomo sposato, per di più, e con un figlio su cui non avrebbe neanche dovuto posare gli occhi, tanta era la vergogna della sua condizione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non era riuscito a dirlo a Braska.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E non riusciva a scacciare il pensiero, annidato nell’ombra della sua mente, di non averlo fatto perché, in fondo, aveva paura di sentire la risposta.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Quel giorno, il sentiero per il monastero sembrava lungo una vita intera. Braska accompagnava Yuna stringendole la manina, come se potesse scappare da un momento all'altro. Avrebbe tanto voluto che succedesse, così da poterla cercare ancora per qualche minuto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un paio di giornate atipiche di sole troppo intenso erano riuscite a bruciare alcuni steli teneri, che venivano schiacciati dai piedi dell’Invocatore così come gli uomini, inermi, venivano travolti dalle scaglie di Sin quando piovevano dal cielo. Sarebbero ricresciuti i fiori, e allo stesso modo sarebbero risorte le città dagli scheletri di legno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Braska si accorse di star stringendo la mano della figlia con troppa forza, così la prese in braccio e la issò sulle spalle, facendola sorridere. Dopo pochi passi furono il vista del bianco edificio dei Templari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’uomo, con il respiro rotto, lasciò andare Yuna, in modo che corresse verso i monaci a cui l’avrebbe affidata nel periodo del suo Pellegrinaggio e – se il dio l’avesse voluto – anche oltre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I passi svelti della bambina, però, subirono presto una deviazione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Jecht!» gridò, entusiasta, schiantandosi festosamente contro una delle gambe del campione di blitzball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ciao, tigre» replicò subito lui, chinandosi per accarezzarle i capelli. I suoi, notò Braska, erano stati lavati di recente e non c’era nulla in lui che faceva pensare che avesse passato una brutta nottata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>Weu</em>
  <span>, che cos’è una tigre?» trillò Yuna. Jecht la prese in braccio senza fatica, tanto che Braska invidiò la sua forza, e cominciò a narrare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È un animale ferocissimo» le sussurrò, storcendo la bocca e piegando le dita per imitare un artiglio. «Il suo mantello è a strisce: alcune sono nere come la notte e altre, si dice, sono cosparse di una sottilissima polvere d’oro. Almeno, quelle che vivono a Zanarkand».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La bimba spalancò gli occhi, estasiata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ed è vero oro?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Certo, e pensa: un giorno mio padre stesso, quando era ragazzo, partì con una nave per andare a recuperare il manto più prezioso».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«E lo ha trovato?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo sguardo di Jecht si perse, e rivide davanti a sé il padre seduto sulla poltrona, le gambe accavallate nel gessato grigio, intento a leggere un saggio stantio e fumare la pipa. Fingeva di non vedere Jecht, mentre lui voleva solo mostrargli di essere diventato bravo a palleggiare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non lo so». </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ricordi divennero amari, così decise di fare quello che il genitore gli aveva sempre voluto negare. Durante il periodo di allenamento, Jecht aveva trovato una vecchia palla da blitzball nelle cantine del monastero, forse perduta da qualcuno o sequestrata a qualche giovane iniziato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht non aveva mai perso occasione di dare qualche calcio alla sfera, nonostante l'allenamento disumano a cui lo sottoponeva Auron, e lo stesso monaco non glielo proibiva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Vuoi vedere il tiro leggendario famoso in tutta Zanarkand? Così proverai a farlo mentre siamo via».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna annuì entusiasta, scrutata dagli occhi attenti di Braska, così Jecht corse nel monastero per recuperare la palla, accuratamente nascosta sotto il suo letto. Saggiò per l'ultima volta il volume della sua più cara amica in quel mondo spregevole, per poi tornare dalla piccola con un gran sorriso sul volto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se solo io l'avessi fatto con Tidus…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Osserva bene, tigrotta! Al nostro ritorno sarai una campionessa di blitzball!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht palleggiò con destrezza la palla usando sia il piede destro che il sinistro, ma nel momento in cui mise il peso sull'arto mancino per caricare il tiro, quello speculare lo fulminò con un grande dolore bruciante. Perse l'equilibrio cadendo rovinosamente a terra: la palla rotolò via senza una meta precisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Braska scoppiò a ridere d'istinto, così come Yuna, poi lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. Più che della figuraccia, Jecht era molto preoccupato di perdere la preziosa compagna. Si guardò intorno alla sua ricerca, quando notò che era rotolata ai piedi di un arcigno Auron.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All’improvviso, tutto il suo buonumore svanì. Il viso di Auron era quello di una statua di marmo, inespressivo più del solito, e qualche nebuloso ricordo della notte precedente gli strizzò lo stomaco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il monaco non mosse un muscolo nemmeno quando Jecht, tenendo fissi gli occhi su di lui, si chinò per riprendere la palla. Il cuore cominciò a battergli nella gola e contro le tempie, affollate da immagini strane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A parte la solita sensazione di ebbrezza, piacevole solo per poco, ricordava di essersi accasciato tra le braccia di Auron, poi più niente se non qualche memoria fugace di aver vomitato in un catino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ciao...» accennò, vedendo che il suo compagno non gli rivolgeva la parola. Non ricevette risposta e fu attanagliato dal senso di colpa più forte che avesse mai provato in vita sua. Con vergogna, rivolse gli occhi alla bambina e poi a Braska.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di certo anche l’Invocatore era venuto al corrente di qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, ma non aveva detto nulla perché aveva un animo gentile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La sua mente, rapida, passò in rassegna tutte le cose sbagliate che avrebbe potuto dire ad Auron, e sperò con tutte le forze di non aver fatto </span>
  <em>proprio quello</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pregò che Yevon, chiunque egli fosse, gli aprisse all’istante una voragine sotto ai piedi. Poi prese la palla e si girò di nuovo verso Yuna con un gran sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi raccomando, tigre. Non dire a nessuno cosa hai visto, o mi prenderanno tutti in giro! Sono pur sempre un grande campione!» disse mettendo le mani sui fianchi dandosi un tono. La bambina aveva le lacrime agli occhi per le grosse risate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron osservò tutta la scena provando sentimenti contrastanti, come due cani che si combattevano: da un lato, il disgusto per le inclinazioni del compagno, dall'altro il calore della sua gentilezza nei confronti della bambina, un atteggiamento di cui lui non si era dimostrato capace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scosse la testa per allontanare quel dualismo fastidioso, quando una voce familiare richiamò l'attenzione. Wen Kinoc gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, invito accolto con particolare sollievo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il monaco seguì l’amico all’interno dell’edificio, fino a quando si fermarono in corrispondenza di un’ampia nicchia appartata, scavata nella parete bianca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kinoc non gli rivolse la parola per primo, troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri. Auron lo guardò e ricordò di quando gli aveva legato l’armatura il giorno dell’investitura a Guardiano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Grazie di tutto, Kinoc» esordì.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’altro levò gli occhi su di lui, forse scacciando uno degli slanci sentimentali che da sempre si forzava a mantenere relegati nell’animo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«So di non aver bisogno di dirtelo» replicò, in tono solenne, «ma proteggi bene Braska».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il cuore di Auron accelerò, e il suo umore sanguigno minacciò di prendere controllo dei sensi. Era così che congedava il suo migliore amico?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Lo farò» rispose, trattenendo parole di biasimo. Forse sarebbero state le ultime che Kinoc avrebbe sentito da lui: se non potevano essere di miele, non sarebbero nemmeno state di fiele. «Sarai impegnato anche tu. Ho sentito che ti hanno nominato comandante in seconda».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui sospirò e prese a tormentarsi il laccio d’oro che gli cingeva i fianchi, segno dell’onore che gli era stato di recente tributato. Aveva accettato in moglie la ragazza che sarebbe dovuta capitare a lui, oppure aveva adornato in qualche altro modo le case dei loro superiori piuttosto che quelle del dio?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sai che avresti dovuto essere promosso al posto mio» disse. «Sei sempre stato il migliore tra noi due, fino alla fine».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron gli mostrò un sorriso, dapprima forzato, che fu addolcito da un ricordo d’infanzia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se dici così sembra che io stia andando a morire» lo rimproverò senza cattiveria. «Ci rivedremo».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì» rispose semplicemente Kinoc, e dal suo tono Auron comprese che ci credeva davvero. L’istinto lo spinse a chiudere la distanza tra di loro e abbracciarlo, ma si fermò a metà del gesto, ricordando la sensazione disgustosa che la stretta di Jecht gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle la notte precedente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Bene, dunque...» continuò con incertezza, muovendo un passo verso la porta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Te ne vai di già?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il Guardiano annuì in silenzio, sapendo che così facendo avrebbe posto, tra sé e l’ordine dei Templari, un confine che non sarebbe più stato oltrepassato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma Kinoc sorrise di nuovo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi racconterai di Zanarkand quando tornerai, non è vero?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron assentì con un cenno e con un lieve mormorio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Addio».</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht non trovava pace. Dopo che Auron si era allontanato con quel suo amico, si era congedato da Braska e Yuna di gran fretta, affidando alla piccola il pallone. Si era poi rifugiato nella sua cella, attendendo l'ora di partire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La morsa della vergogna, tuttavia, non lo aveva mai lasciato. Sicuramente aveva fatto qualcosa di deplorevole ad Auron mentre era ubriaco, ma non sapere </span>
  <em>cosa </em>
  <span>lo stava logorando. Si alzò di scatto dal suo letto sbuffando infastidito, per poi uscire a passo deciso verso… dove si trova Auron in quel momento? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imprecò a bassa voce, per poi iniziare una disperata cerca alla volta del monaco: controlló sia l'interno del tempio sia i dintorni più prossimi, quando poi lo intravide nel posticino semi-nascosto dove fumava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo aveva trovato, ma si chiese come poterlo approcciare senza offenderlo ulteriormente. Decise di affidarsi all'istinto e non girare intorno alla questione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Dobbiamo parlare, Auron. O meglio, io voglio parlare, tu non dirai una parola come al solito» esordì senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso. Il monaco lo squadrò con astio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi… mi dispiace. Qualunque cosa io abbia fatto, mi dispiace davvero! Faccio sempre tante stupidaggini quando sono sbronzo, e...» farfugliò con occhi bassi, ma fu subito bloccato dalle parole rudi di Auron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se ne sei consapevole, non dovevi ubriacarti fin da principio! A te </span>
  <em>non </em>
  <span>dispiace, Jecht. Cadrai di nuovo nel vizio, mettendo in pericolo Braska».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per una delle poche volte in vita sua, Jecht non ebbe niente da obiettare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì, diavolo, sì… non posso mettervi nei casini mentre siamo in viaggio, giuro che non succederà ancora».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron scoppiò a ridere esasperato, come non aveva mai fatto, mentre soffiava il fumo fuori dalle narici. Era inquietante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Le promesse di un ubriacone! Così preziose, come posso non crederti! Oh, se solo fosse così semplice il problema».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'iniziale e profonda vergogna fece spazio al fastidio: era di certo pronto ad affrontare i suoi rimproveri, ma non a essere umiliato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non ricordo niente. Potresti almeno dirmi cosa ho fatto? </span>
  <em>Per favore</em>
  <span>» disse a denti stretti. Auron sembrava sul punto di sbottare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non è cosa hai fatto, Jecht. È cosa sei».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Cosa, Auron? Cosa sono?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il monaco si agitò, quasi avesse davanti la Morte in persona. L'atleta deglutì, disperato: il compagno era troppo sconvolto in volto, aveva fatto </span>
  <em>quello</em>
  <span>. Ne era sicuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Un depravato! Sei sposato e hai un figlio, ma ti diletti nel cercare l'attenzione maschile» disse con volto tirato. Jecht si mise una mano sul volto, non c’erano più dubbi: gli aveva fatto delle </span>
  <em>avance</em>
  <span>. A </span>
  <em>lui</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Io… diavolo, diavolo, che stupido… Auron, te lo giuro, mi dispiace da morire. Immagino che per te sia un grosso disagio» provò a dire gentilmente, ma quello scosse la testa furibondo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Proprio non capisci? Non riguarda me, riguarda te! La tua condotta è aberrante, un peccato contro Yevon!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht rimase a bocca aperta, freddato. Fino a quel momento era stato convinto che il gesto in sé fosse stato la causa del conflitto, ma si rese conto che la situazione andava ben oltre. Auron era </span>
  <em>quel </em>
  <span>tipo di persona, non poteva sopportarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Come osi </span>
  <em>tu </em>
  <span>giudicare le mie preferenze! Hai deciso di ripudiarmi per qualcosa che non ti riguarda!» urlò rabbioso, ma Auron gli puntò un dito al petto con fare accusatorio. Lo guardava come si guarda uno scarafaggio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oso perché lo dice il dio. E i tuoi atti sono blasfemi. Perché lo fai? La moglie che dici di avere esiste davvero?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht afferrò la mano del monaco e la scansò di lato con violenza, ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza per sovrastare quel muro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sei molto interessato a curiosare nelle mie mutande. Vuoi saperne di più?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron si irrigidì come una statua di marmo e Jecht gli rivolse una risata sprezzante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non osare infangare il mio nome con queste insinuazioni disgustose».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Altrimenti? A Zanarkand non ci sono le tue credenze bigotte, monachello. Non c'è il tuo caro Yevon che ci obbliga a incatenare i vostri pensieri come le vergini che offrite in pasto alla balena. Fattene una ragione» disse facendo per andarsene, infastidito e offeso. «Ah, sì, la moglie ce l'ho davvero. Sono attratto da entrambi i sessi, ora uccidimi pure».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht se ne andò via furente, lasciando Auron esasperato e solo. Il monaco colpì la colonna su cui era appoggiato con il lato della mano chiusa a pugno, generando un fragoroso tonfo. Guardò l'atleta che si fermò di colpo e girò il collo, forse per controllare cosa fosse successo, poi riprese il cammino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma apprezzava quel suo atteggiamento altruista: nonostante tutto, si era preoccupato. Auron si coprí il volto con le mani, alla ricerca di un autocontrollo che faticava a trovare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli aveva fatto male come non aveva mai fatto, più dei colpi di spada e delle prese a terra. Non poteva lasciare le cose in quel modo: Braska ne sarebbe stato danneggiato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht aveva il passo lungo, doveva già essere a metà sentiero. Se lo immaginò sulla spiaggia, furioso, a tirar calci alle conchiglie. Dovette correre più di quanto pensasse per raggiungerlo ma, non appena lo intravide tra la rada vegetazione che costeggiava la strada, rallentò per riprendere fiato e assumere una postura naturale. Lo chiamò per nome e Jecht saltò letteralmente sul posto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Che diavolo vuoi, monachello? Hai corso fin qui?» disse sconvolto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non ho corso, sono solo svelto» rispose schiarendo la voce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Dalla cima del monte? Certo. Che vuoi ancora? Non sono in vena del tuo paternalismo».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non sono qui per farne. Mi rendo conto che il nostro astio potrebbe mettere Braska in pericolo, pertanto sono venuto a offrire una tregua» disse tutto d'un fiato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Una </span>
  <em>tregua</em>
  <span>? Hai appena detto che sono aberrante!» urlò in faccia al compagno, dal momento che erano soli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È il mio credo, Jecht. La mia dottrina. Non la rinnegherò, ma so di aver detto parole dure nei confronti di un ospite. Tuttavia, per un sereno Pellegrinaggio, e per non pesare sulle preoccupazioni di Braska, io tollererò ciò che sei. In tutti i sensi» spiegò, ponendo maggiore enfasi sulle ultime parole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jecht gli rivolse un’irritata smorfia sarcastica e un leggero inchino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi perdoni, monaco timorato di dio, se io sono io. Un io sbagliato, a quanto pare. Sono ben intenzionato a non causare guai con il bere, ma non mi piegherò mai al tuo moralismo </span>
  <em>ecclesiastico </em>
  <span>da quattro soldi. Non sei tu che tolleri me, sono io che sopporto te per tornare a casa».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auron non rispose: era la prima volta che qualcuno lo contrastava con tanto ardore. Jecht allungò la mano, guardando ovunque tranne che il viso del compagno: era il massimo che poteva ottenere da uno come lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi sta bene, monachello. Ci sopporteremo per non tirare le cuoia prima del previsto» disse a malincuore. Auron osservò il suo gesto di pace e lo accettò, stringendo con molto vigore la mano ed emettendo un flebile sospiro: non aveva molta scelta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ubriacati un'altra volta e ti lascerò affogare nel fiume in cui dovrò ripulirti».</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weu, la parola che usa Yuna nei confronti di Jecht, è "zio" in lingua Al Bhed.</p>
<p>Se arrivati a questo punto della storia avete la vaga sensazione che il "nostro" Jecht sia ispirato a Odisseo/Ulisse (che dir si voglia), avete decisamente indovinato. Il padre di Odisseo si chiamava Laerte e partecipò alla spedizione degli Argonauti per recuperare il vello d'oro. In questo parallelismo che ho fatto, ad essere d'oro è una tigre leggendaria, e il padre di Jecht non è un granché come eroe. Forse è a causa sua che lui non sa bene come comportarsi da genitore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ma di tutte la più terribile è l'uomo (Parte 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il giorno nasceva, levandosi dal letto di rose dell’aurora. Mentre i tetti cominciavano a tingersi di vermiglio, e i cittadini ancora erano addormentati, tre uomini stavano per lasciare S. Bevelle, senza sapere se mai vi avrebbero fatto ritorno. La città, bonaria sotto le nuvole d’oro, sembrava promettere loro che li avrebbe di nuovo accolti; anche nel caso in cui la Chiesa di Yevon non lo avesse voluto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un capannello di persone si era radunato in piazza, nonostante il cielo fosse solo alle prime fiammelle. Con reverenza e curiosità tutti guardavano l’Invocatore e le sue ricche vesti, senza osare avvicinarsi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli archi a sesto acuto del tempio, al centro della sua architettura colorata e complessa, guardavano i tre eroi con solennità immobile. Subito dietro, i fari della capitale salutavano con alti fasci di luce la notte che moriva, attendendo di chiudere gli occhi e riaprirli al suo ritorno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht tenne in alto la mano che reggeva la sfera per avere un buon campo di ripresa. Inquadrò Braska, che passava senza accorgersene, o forse senza curarsene, poi si spostò su un più vigile Auron. Il ragazzo, che come al solito teneva la manica sinistra della veste sfilata e penzolante, gli si avvicinò con aria poco amichevole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa stai facendo?» gli chiese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht sospirò. Se Auron continuava ad aggrottare le sopracciglia in quel modo, avrebbe avuto due solchi d’aratro sulla fronte ben prima dei trenta. Il che sarebbe stato un gran peccato, da un punto di vista oggettivo, ma a quanto pareva era inevitabile, dato che Yevon gli</span>
  <em> comandava</em>
  <span> di essere così. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guardandosi bene dall’esprimere i propri pensieri, l’uomo di Zanarkand scrollò le spalle, facendo traballare l’inquadratura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <span>Avete detto che sarà un lungo viaggio» si schermì. «Vedremo un sacco di cose fighe, giusto? Così ho pensato di registrare tutto con queste. Per farlo vedere a mia moglie e mio figlio, sai».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di pronunciare i loro nomi. La sua mente viaggiò verso Tidus, ma riuscì solo a ricordarlo mentre piangeva. Per essere caduto, per aver perso la palla, perché gli era volato via l’aquilone dalle dita… frignava sempre. E Jecht odiava chi si lamentava, dato che dentro di sé non riusciva a fare altro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Per una volta, fu grato alla voce sgarbata di Auron che lo riportò alla realtà.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non stiamo andando in crociera!» sbottò il monaco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht scelse di ignorarlo e di rivolgere la sfera verso un più cortese Braska, che non faceva altro che mostrargli il suo dolce sorriso. Gli venne quasi l’impulso di abbracciarlo, o almeno di allungare una mano verso di lui, ma si fermò ricordando quanto sembrava affilata la spada dell’altro Guardiano e quanto quel tipo fosse sacro e inviolabile come i </span>
  <em>naos </em>
  <span>dei templi. Si chiese fino a che punto potesse arrivare il rispetto di Auron senza diventare idolatria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi, Braska» lo chiamò, riportandosi su lidi più sicuri. «Non dovrebbe essere un grande evento? Dov’è la gente che fa il tifo? Le ragazze che si disperano?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore gli donò una breve risata a quell’ultima affermazione, ma le sue parole avevano un retrogusto amaro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È così. Ci sono troppi addii… le persone ci pensano due volte prima di partire».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il viso del campione di blitzball si incupì di nuovo. Mentre si chiedeva cosa ci fosse dietro a quella frase, borbottò qualcosa che somigliava a un “se lo dici tu”. Cercava di immaginare cosa fosse quel Sin di cui si parlava tanto e quali altri macabri segreti nascondesse Spira, ma ogni volta che si girava scorgeva un angolo di paradiso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Beh, gli conviene essere molto più colorati quando torniamo» incalzò, saltellando a fianco a Braska sotto lo sguardo d’odio malcelato di Auron. «Una parata per Braska, Vittorioso su Sin!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore rise di nuovo, e somigliava all’alba serena e bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Andiamo» lo invitò, camminandogli accanto a passi misurati. «Presto farà giorno».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quale che fosse la divinità che benedisse la loro partenza, i tre viaggiarono senza pericoli per gran parte della mattina. Con il passare delle ore, la brezza salmastra di Bevelle fece spazio a un'aria più pungente, dal forte sentore di terra. Si stavano facendo largo nell'entroterra più selvaggio, ricco di foreste e strade non battute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht si era ormai abituato ai tenui rumori di Spira, così pacati rispetto alla vivace Zanarkand, ma presto il silenzio si fece pesante e l'atleta avvertì un prurito da grattare via: si sentì in dovere di rompere il ghiaccio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quindi, uhm… dov'è che stiamo andando?» disse con voce modulata, come per non dare fastidio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A Macalania, te l'ho già detto» rispose Auron piatto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Suvvia, non trattarmi da scemo. Usate dei nomi improponibili».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska scoppiò a ridere di gusto, per poi accusare qualche colpo di tosse. I due Guardiani</span>
  
  <span>gli rivolsero immediatamente le loro attenzioni, ma l'Invocatore li rassicurò con la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi, Braska, dovremmo fare una pausa, che dici? Mi fanno male i piedi» disse Jecht, fingendo palesemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Deve essere in forze per recuperare Shiva» concordò Auron, preoccupato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Giusto! Quella! La cosa… l'</span>
  <em>eone</em>
  <span> di Malacania».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Macalania, mio buon amico. Ah, se insistete tanto...» replicò Braska, abbozzando un sorriso amaro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La foresta era fitta, ma non ebbero molte difficoltà a trovare uno spiazzo adatto a riprendere fiato: un albero abbattuto, la base recisa da una profonda incisione, aveva fatto spazio nella vegetazione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron fece sedere Braska sul tronco spezzato, ma sguainò la spada tenendola sempre a portata di mano. Jecht si guardò intorno, preoccupato: l'albero non era di certo caduto da solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mantenete la calma, ragazzi. Staremo qui per poco» provò a sdrammatizzare Braska, ma Auron strinse ancora di più l'elsa della sua arma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Monachello, mi metti l'ansia. Ti verrà un gran mal di stomaco se non ti rilassi un po'» disse Jecht ridacchiando. Auron allentò la presa e sbuffò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un rumore improvviso di fogliame fece sobbalzare Braska, il quale perse quasi l'equilibrio. Il monaco e l'atleta passarono subito alle armi, sfoggiando le lame in posizione di guardia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un mostro bipede, rotondo e dotato di sviluppati arti anteriori, era emerso dal fogliame attirato dai rumori. Jecht strizzò gli occhi per riuscire a vederlo meglio e notò che sulla sua schiena – o su quella che interpretava come tale – crescevano dei cristalli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che diamine sono?» esclamò Jecht, ma i suoi due compagni sembravano più interessati al campo di battaglia. Braska stringeva il suo scettro con entrambe le mani, in posizione di difesa, e Auron aveva rinsaldato la presa sull’impugnatura della spada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il nuovo arrivato, ricoperto di un esoscheletro adamantino, era accompagnato da altre due creature che gli facevano da avanguardia, più piccole e simili a rettili:</span>
  
  <span>avevano una grossa cresta sul dorso e quattro forti zampe, che avrebbero potuto renderle veloci e letali. La lunga coda e la testa serpentina ondeggiavano per saggiare l'aria, alla ricerca di prede: dovevano per forza combatterli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht accelerò il respiro, intimorito da bestie che non aveva mai visto. La punta della sua spada tremò leggermente: notato il disagio, Auron gli si affiancò per dare sostegno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jecht, mantieni la calma. Ricorda quello che ti ho insegnato: non è molto diverso dai manichini di paglia».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lui guardò il compagno, poi i nemici, ma non si mosse: doveva prima valutare come agire. Le creature quadrupedi sembravano non avere particolare interesse nel proteggere il mostro più grande, così decise di puntare sulla sua velocità: corse verso destra attirando l'attenzione di una di loro, mentre Auron difendeva Braska dagli altri due.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingaggiato il primo avversario, Jecht avanzò di un passo cercando il fendente verticale, ma il nemico scartò di lato, allungando gli artigli verso le sue gambe. Il guerriero fece un balzo, mettendo distanza tra lui e la bestia: non aveva ancora confidenza con la portata della sua arma, quindi si affidò al più familiare pugno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afferrò con entrambe le mani l’elsa e infilzò la spada per terra, apprezzando di nuovo come fosse ben bilanciata. Con un’espressione confusa e quasi </span>
  <em>umana</em>
  <span>, la lucertola lo guardò fisso, bloccando a metà una ritirata dal colpo che si aspettava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonostante fosse inaspettatamente leggera, l’arma di Jecht era alta quasi quanto lui. L’atleta la usò come perno per lanciarsi contro il nemico. Lo colpì con un pugno e lo sbalzò all’indietro, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Sfruttando lo slancio, tornò a stringere l’impugnatura della spada, e con un colpo di reni la calò come una ghigliottina sul corpo del mostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quello, emesso un flebile lamento, scomparve rilasciando nell’aria una nuvola di piccole luci che salirono verso il cielo. Jecht si fermò un attimo a osservarle, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mostri su Spira non contenevano né tessuti né sangue, ma il loro corpo era fatto di… </span>
  <em>quello? </em>
  <span>Era insolito, ma fu sollevato dal sapere che, nello strano mondo dove si era trovato, almeno la violenza era stata edulcorata, al punto che non esistevano i cadaveri, l’odore di putrefazione, i crani fracassati, i brandelli di carne strappati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lanciò uno sguardo confuso ad Auron, il quale mantenne la posizione: pareva incerto sul da farsi, ma Jecht sapeva che in realtà era troppo lento per colpire il secondo. La lucertola gli si avventò contro, ma lui parò il colpo con il braccio, le permise di mordere solo l’aria e poi la respinse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron, quello grosso sembra stupido, ma vi ha puntato! Devo uccidere il lucertolone per primo: attira la loro attenzione!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo come si guarda un bambino brandire una spada di legno, ma annuì e fece come richiesto. Avanzò minaccioso contro i mostri a spada levata e cercò di imporsi più che poteva, tanto da inimicarsi anche la seconda bestia quadrupede. Jecht colse l’occasione per correre dietro Auron e Braska, veloce come i tiri che l’atleta era solito calciare: per un istante gli sembrò di essere tornato nella sfera d’acqua, dove smarcava agilmente gli avversari e cercava punti puliti da cui provare il gol.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è poi così diverso, vero, Auron?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il compagno d’armi osservò tutti i suoi movimenti con la coda dell’occhio e annuì: aveva capito cosa doveva fare. Puntò gli occhi nuovamente sui suoi avversari, li serrò e piantò i piedi ben a terra, diventando quella montagna insormontabile che Jecht non aveva mai nemmeno scalfito. Non sarebbero mai passati oltre la sua guardia: l’atleta lo sapeva bene, ma sapeva anche che non doveva permettergli di mettere a rischio la sua sicurezza così presto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si allargò verso sinistra e aggirò il rettile, come usava fare con la linea di difesa delle squadre avversarie, per poi muoversi a perdifiato alle sue spalle. Auron dovette distogliere lo sguardo un istante per individuare la posizione di Jecht: i suoi passi si sentivano appena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’atleta levò la spada sopra la sua testa e la calò con tutto il peso del suo corpo, fendendo in pieno il dorso della bestia. Quella urlò in modo straziante: la sua colonna vertebrale era stata recisa di netto. Tuttavia, la forza applicata non era stata sufficiente per ucciderla, così Jecht scattò di lato e le diede il colpo di grazia colpendo il collo ormai privo di difese. Di nuovo, il mostro sparì lasciando al suo posto aria e quelle strane lucciole, dalle quali non fu più distratto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era tornato. Il desiderio di vittoria, quell’avarizia che lo spingeva a cercare sempre un’altra rete, l’ennesima, anche se gli avversari erano ormai spacciati. Sorrise euforico e beffardo, sentì i muscoli serrarsi ancora più di prima: il colpo successivo sarebbe stato all’apice della sua forza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assaltò il mostro sopravvissuto e ne studiò la conformazione in un battito di ciglia: Auron era di certo un guerriero formidabile, ma lui aveva l’istinto della partita. Individuò uno spazio libero dai cristalli, tra la zampa anteriore destra e la schiena. Gliela avrebbe mozzata di sicuro: caricò l’ormai familiare fendente verticale insegnatogli dal compagno e lo schiantò nel punto designato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il contraccolpo fu devastante. I muscoli di Jecht furono attraversati dall’onda d’urto più potente mai assaggiata dalla sua carne: fu sbalzato via come un ramoscello secco, mentre la spada finì a terra conficcata nel terreno. Era un miracolo che non si fosse spezzata. L’atleta cadde rovinosamente al suolo, il suo corpo si rifiutava di muoversi. Provò ad alzarsi in ogni modo, ma stava ancora tremando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron approfittò dell’ira cieca del mostro per scattare rapido, lo afferrò per la salopette e lo trascinò indietro, salvandolo dai movimenti rabbiosi della bestia cristallina. Il campione di blitzball si strinse entrambe le braccia con un lamento di dolore, ma Braska non poteva curarlo in quel momento: l’Invocatore chiuse gli occhi e cadde in profonda concentrazione, afferrando lo scettro con entrambe le mani. Il suo corpo fu pervaso da una soffusa luce biancastra e, come insetti attratti dal fuoco della lanterna, dei nastri della medesima natura emersero dalla bestia che stavano combattendo, per poi toccare Braska stesso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sacerdote di Yevon annuì come se avesse capito qualcosa di fondamentale, mentre Auron lo guardava con impazienza: non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, ma il monaco doveva aver colto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perforate la sua armatura, non reggerà!» disse Braska con voce alterata dallo sforzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si parò davanti ai suoi compagni impugnando saldamente la sua arma, uno spadone curvo di eccellente fattura. Mise la gamba sinistra in avanti e quella destra indietro, piegando le ginocchia e portando l’arma all’altezza della spalla, pronto a sferrare un affondo che, guardando il fisico di Auron, giurava di distruggere qualsiasi tipo di corazza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht se ne stava su un fianco, ma poté assistere a tutto con estrema chiarezza: la zampata furiosa del mostro, lo scatto fulmineo del compagno e il rumore secco dei cristalli in frantumi. Il nemico non aveva fatto in tempo a calare gli artigli che Auron aveva trapassato da parte a parte il cranio della creatura con una facilità disarmante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era il movimento più fluido ed elegante che Jecht avesse mai visto, di una bellezza impensabile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le luci danzarono attorno al viso liscio di Auron, gli sfiorarono le labbra sottili e il ponte del naso, come se volessero ringraziarlo con un bacio prima di volare via.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quelli si chiamano lunioli» spiegò la voce calma di Braska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht si riscosse all’improvviso e si accorse del dolore persistente che gli attraversava le braccia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Eh?» rispose. Non la più brillante delle sue uscite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore, dando la colpa al danno che l’amico aveva subito in battaglia, si chinò su di lui con un sorriso e gli posò le mani all’altezza dei gomiti. Erano circondate da un debole alone di luce e il loro tocco sulla pelle era terapeutico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lunioli» ripeté. «La materia che costituisce i mostri».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht non ci aveva capito un’acca e aveva tante domande da fare, ma desistette quando incontrò lo sguardo duro di Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Taci e rimettiti in cammino, </em>
  <span>gli disse la voce del monaco nella testa, con tono chiaro e stentoreo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei stato bravo» disse invece la sua controparte reale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa?» domandò Jecht, scettico. Auron corrugò la fronte e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, osservando attentamente se le pupille del compagno fossero regolari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai ancora le vibrazioni nella testa? Il contraccolpo è stato violento» chiese piatto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, sto bene… cos'è che hai detto?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron sospirò, roteando gli occhi con fare scocciato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho detto che sei stato bravo».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ho mai visto qualcuno muoversi così rapidamente!» osservò Braska ancora ansimante per lo sforzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah… grazie. Ho avuto un bravo insegnante» rispose di getto Jecht, senza nemmeno pensare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ti montare la testa». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il campione di blitzball si rassegnò a seguirli in silenzio e si guardò attorno. Osservò il bosco frinente che lo circondava, i raggi del sole che filtravano dalle foglie sino al suolo, tingendo di blu l’etere tiepido. Di una cosa doveva dare credito a Spira: era davvero bellissima. Non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato di poter vedere, né nel suo mondo né in un altro, cristalli brillanti incastonati sugli alberi o una strada di vetro e stelle che si snodava nell’aria, diretta chissà dove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un senso diffuso di meraviglia pervadeva tutte le cose, che fossero vive o di pietra. I lunioli, grandi lucciole, salivano verso l’alto, come attirati da qualcosa in quel luogo, trascinandosi dietro una scia di cometa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se mai un giorno l’amore fosse riuscito a colpirlo, fantasticò, sarebbe scappato lì. C’erano numerosi nascondigli, nei tronchi intricati degli alberi, che sembravano pronti ad accogliere una coppia, che si trattasse di scambiarsi carezze o di rimanere avvinti nell’atto d’amore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinanzi al suo sguardo, perso nel vuoto dato che la mente era altrove, passò Auron. Pur riconoscendo che l’astinenza gli aveva posto davanti agli occhi un bizzarro polarizzatore, doveva ammettere – anche se lo avrebbe detto ad alta voce </span>
  <em>solo sotto tortura</em>
  <span> – che il profilo del ragazzo tra le luci dei lunioli assumeva una vaghezza affascinante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonostante i suoi sensi fossero all’erta, per una volta la sua fronte era rilassata e Jecht si trovò, inerme, a percorrere con lo sguardo la linea della sua mascella sino al mento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immaginò che le sue guance, nonostante si radesse alla perfezione, fossero un po’ ruvide al tatto. Quando fantasticò di passarvi le dita, fu percorso da un brivido e si rese conto che la cosa avrebbe fatto ribrezzo, seppur per motivi ben diversi, a entrambi loro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scosse la testa per cercare di scacciare quelle immagini, ma poi si rese conto che la sua era solo un’innocente fantasia romantica. Al Grande Jecht piacevano un po’ di smancerie, nonostante la gente di solito non fosse nemmeno in grado di immaginarlo e rimanesse di stucco quando lo rivelava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nessuno aveva mai soddisfatto quelle sue velleità prima di arrivare al dunque, ma chi si accontenta gode e, del resto, godere non era mai stato male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era quindi comprensibile, date l’atmosfera in cui era immerso e la predisposizione del suo animo, che sognasse ad occhi aperti tali situazioni. Auron era una delle due persone che riusciva a rappresentare alla perfezione nella sua mente, e l’unica delle due che non era una sorta di santo, quindi era naturale che la scelta ricadesse su di lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un tepore gli pervase il ventre, accarezzato dalla brezza lieve, mentre immaginava attaccate alle sue delle labbra che gli erano, e gli sarebbero rimaste, ignote. Il suo compagno aveva le spalle appoggiate al tronco di uno degli alberi, i capelli sciolti e il collo reclinato mentre finalmente si abbandonava a lui. Lontano, il chiacchiericcio della gente che non li poteva vedere e il canto di strani animali...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«… echt?».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qualcosa gli toccò la spalla e lo fece sobbalzare. Jecht tornò al mondo come riavendosi da una lunga apnea, e la prima cosa che vide quando quell’inaspettata nebbia si alzò fu il viso accorato di Braska. Con l’aria di qualcuno che è stato attraversato da una scossa elettrica, Jecht mosse le dita intorpidite di una mano, accorgendosi che non le stava certo stringendo con passione sull’avambraccio di Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah… sì?» replicò, confuso. Braska si coprì le labbra con la mano destra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Stavi guardando nel vuoto e non rispondevi» gli fece notare l’Invocatore. «Temevo che stessi ancora soffrendo per il colpo che hai subito».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È la botta in testa, la stessa per cui dice di venire da Zanarkand» fece notare la voce di Auron, che camminava davanti a loro. Nell’immaginazione di Jecht era stato senz’altro più gradevole, anche solo perché se ne stava zitto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La strada per il lago dove erano diretti passava per grandi radici, larghe abbastanza da poter ospitare due uomini l’uno di fianco all’altro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ad un tratto, mentre camminava tra i suoni della natura, Jecht sentì una voce tremula alle proprie spalle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lei è… un invocatore?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si voltò di scatto e un povero anziano, che si era aggrappato alle vesti di Braska per implorarlo, sussultò per lo spavento dovuto alla stazza dei due Guardiani. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Fratello, non ti umiliare così. Sono invero un Invocatore, domanda e ti aiuterò» disse Braska con un largo sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che Yevon guidi i suoi passi con gloria verso Zanarkand, e che gli Intercessori le trasmettano tutta la forza di cui ha bisogno. Grandi cose ci sono in terra, grandi e temibili, e la forza degli eoni lo è fra tutte: chi avete davanti è solo un povero vecchio. Mia moglie, la mia adorata, è morta questa notte, e il dolore ha affranto la mia casa. Molto lutto ancora me ne verrebbe se ella, lasciato questo mondo, non trovasse chi la guidi nell’altro». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska annuì con dolcezza e posò una mano su quella dell’uomo, invitandolo a lasciargli la tunica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Posso officiare il Rito del Trapasso: mostrami la via per la tua casa».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’uomo si profuse in numerosi ringraziamenti e, senza più una parola dopo averne usate tante per la richiesta, si incamminò per un percorso che conosceva bene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht invece, sorpreso dalla svolta negli eventi, rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa ad Auron, che rimanendo in silenzio confermò di non essere un accompagnatore efficiente quanto Braska. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raggiunsero una piccola abitazione nel cuore del bosco, al centro di una modesta radura. Era circondata da una piccola staccionata il cui cancello cigolò quando venne mosso sui cardini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il suo interno era composto solo da due sale: la piccola cucina, in cui quel giorno per la prima volta il tavolo era stato apparecchiato per una persona soltanto, e una camera da letto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska prese da parte Jecht e Auron e, date anche le modeste dimensioni della casa, ordinò loro con garbo di montare la guardia fuori dalla porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’anziana donna, con indosso il suo vestito migliore, era distesa sul letto con le mani giunte al petto. Una collana d’oro - forse l’unica che possedeva e che aveva stretto, un tempo, con le mani da bambina - le decorava il collo rugoso. Il volto era rilassato nella beatitudine della morte, offuscato da un velo traslucido appeso sopra al capezzale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore si avvicinò alla finestra e la aprì, respirando il vento fresco che arrivava dal lago nella speranza di calmare i battiti del cuore: era la prima volta che compiva il Rito del Trapasso, nonostante fosse stato addestrato a danzare per la Morte, davanti a una platea vuota o sopra a sacchi che facevano le veci dei cadaveri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impugnò lo scettro con entrambe le mani, e la campanella attaccata all’asta tintinnò con purezza. Volse poi lo sguardo verso il vecchio: i suoi occhi velati erano lucidi per le lacrime, e nella fragilità completa si affidava a lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska si piegò nella riverenza, poi alzò un braccio davanti a sé.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>«Molte sono le cose terribili/ ma di tutte la più terribile è l'uomo» è il verso con cui inizia la tragedia Antigone di Sofocle.<br/>Nel greco, il termine che viene usato è "deinòs" (δεινός) che significa sia "terribile, tremendo, pauroso" sia "meraviglioso, tanto grande da suscitare stupore", e non esiste una parola in italiano per rendere lo stesso concetto.<br/>Antigone è la figlia che Edipo ha avuto con la sua stessa madre. Nella tragedia, vuole seppellire a Tebe il corpo del fratello, Polinice, che è morto assediando la città. Come punizione, viene condannata a passare il resto dei suoi giorni chiusa in una grotta.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ma di tutte la più terribile è l'uomo (Parte 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>L’aria nella radura era all’improvviso diventata immobile, il bosco silenzioso dopo lo zittirsi degli uccelli. Jecht teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla finestra: non sapeva cosa stesse facendo Braska, e la cosa gli incuteva nell’animo un disagio tetro e profondo. Aveva capito che stava officiando un funerale, ma non riusciva a immaginare cose stesse avvenendo in quella stanza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>I e yu i no bo me no...</em>
  <span>» sentì cantare dalla bella voce limpida dell’Invocatore. Auron, nel sentire la preghiera, chinò il capo in segno di rispetto a qualcosa di invisibile, mentre la luce che filtrava tra le foglie si trasformava, mutando con crudezza ultraterrena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atterrito, Jecht riportò lo sguardo verso la finestra aperta: i lunioli, gli stessi che erano comparsi alla morte dei mostri, si affrettavano per uscire, sovrapponendosi l’uno all’altro come tifosi troppo solerti a una partita di blitzball. Fece un passo indietro e le parole gli uscirono dalle labbra senza che lui potesse controllarle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron» chiamò, una nota di allarme nella voce. Le piccole luci erano salite verso l’alto e scomparse tra le foglie. «Auron».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il suo compagno alzò gli occhi con un’espressione interdetta, forse confuso dal tono urgente che gli era stato rivolto. Lo guardò in viso, senza dire niente, aspettando che fosse Jecht a rivolgergli la parola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che cosa sta facendo Braska?»</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Lunioli, la materia che costituisce i mostri, </em>
  <span>aveva detto. L’eco di quella frase continuava a risuonargli in testa, ma qualcosa gli impediva di comprenderla sino in fondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il Rito del Trapasso» spiegò il monaco, con la consueta espressione infastidita. «L’anima di quella donna deve trovare la strada per l’Oltremondo».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E puoi per caso spiegarmelo meglio?» replicò il campione di blitzball, ansioso e quasi aggressivo, senza nemmeno attendere che Auron finisse di parlare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sguardo del ragazzo si rivolse alle fronde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quando qualcuno esala l’anima avendo ancora un legame con il mondo dei vivi, i lunioli di cui è formato il suo spirito possono prendere la forma di un mostro che, per invidia, preda chi vede ancora il sole». Il suo tono, se possibile, diventò ancora più grave nel continuare: «Quelli a cui il dio ha donato una volontà forte, o nei quali la vita ha instillato spirito di vendetta, talvolta mantengono l’aspetto che avevano da uomini. Noi li chiamiamo i Non-Trapassati, i morti che camminano. Gli Invocatori...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht sentì lo stomaco stringersi nella familiare stilettata di un conato. Il suo palato si fece caldo, la sua lingua immobile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Basta» riuscì a mormorare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come?» replicò Auron, e gli rivolse un’espressione genuinamente sorpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Basta!» ripeté Jecht, con voce strozzata. «Smetti di parlare! Cazzo!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La prima reazione del monaco fu quella di adirarsi per l’ordine che gli era stato rivolto, ma l’attimo seguente si accorse che le mani del suo compagno stavano tremando. Lui stesso le guardava con gli occhi sgranati e assenti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Provò ad avvicinarsi con cautela a Jecht, chiamando il suo nome a bassa voce. Lui non rispose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’uomo che era stato così forte a Zanarkand, così fiero del proprio indomabile ardore, non vedeva più davanti a sé il bosco incantato, ma una stanza buia, un’innumerabile fila di candele spente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Auron, nella speranza di dargli conforto, gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, lui trasalì e lo spinse via con l’impeto del cinghiale che carica colui che teme. Il monaco non perse l’equilibrio ma, per la sorpresa, indietreggiò quel tanto che bastava per permettere a Jecht di scivolare via e di correre nella selva. Era stata tanto brillante prima quanto ora lo opprimeva e gli toglieva il fiato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non più in grado di orientarsi, corse tra le foglie a terra e i nodi dei rami, fuggì dalla strada principale e, con il cuore in gola, si gettò tra la vegetazione. Era pronto a travolgere qualsiasi cosa nel suo cammino, a tagliarla in due con la spada, a strapparne le carni a mani nude, a inebriarsi dell’odore della violenza con la saliva sulle labbra e il respiro eccitato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nessun mostro gli si parò davanti, solo un silenzio vacuo che gli ricordava l’idea di aldilà che si era fatto negli anni. Anche quando era a Zanarkand sapeva che sarebbe morto, che i suoi passi non sarebbero stati eterni e che forse l’ebbrezza anestetica gli avrebbe risparmiato la consapevolezza. Sarebbe morto in un’isola che non gli apparteneva, dove non c’era chi lo amava e nemmeno chi fingeva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht si lanciò ad arma tratta contro un groviglio di rami, li colpì con violenza, si lacerò le braccia e si graffiò il viso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma non riuscì a immaginare la sua terra, quella di cui anche solo il fumo desiderava vedere prima di andarsene. Non la trovava nel cuore, travolto da angosce che non avevano rimedio, poiché la paura la sovrastava. Anche lui, prima di finire chissà dove, si sarebbe trasformato in quelle luci spettrali? Sarebbe salito verso il cielo, allora, avrebbe baciato le labbra di Auron e se ne sarebbe andato, senza sapere se fosse destinato ad essere fatto bestia dall’odio. Senza sapere se mai davvero fosse stato umano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’era una radura, con al centro una pozza dell’acqua più limpida che un uomo avesse mai visto. Le radici intricate di un grande albero, che portava incastonato un cristallo dorato, erano identiche al loro riflesso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obbedendo a una natura primordiale, Jecht entrò carponi nell’acqua. Non era gelida come si sarebbe aspettato, ma piuttosto tiepida, quasi avesse dovuto far nascere la vita.  Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di far riprendere al proprio respiro un ritmo regolare, sentì i capelli sporchi e annodati bagnarsi e cominciare a galleggiare attorno al capo come aureola o corona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sognò di riaprire gli occhi e ritrovarsi a Zanarkand, nel letto con la donna che aveva preso per moglie, laddove poteva soddisfare il desiderio e poi ubriacarsi, senza che altri lo avvincesse in un sentimento incerto. Lauren lo aspettava e tesseva il filo dei suoi giorni attorno a Tidus, che piano cresceva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando avrebbe aperto gli occhi, sarebbe tornato alla sua vita da campione di blitzball, sempre uguale a se stessa e luccicante come un trofeo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sollevò le palpebre e vide i lunioli che, senza far rumore, uscivano dal lago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensò a Tidus che correva con la palla tra i piedi. Che cosa gli era rimasto, ormai, da potergli dire?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Se ti sei seduto a guardare questo messaggio, vuol dire che sei bloccato su Spira come me.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suonava come la lettera di qualcuno che andava a morire. Jecht strinse tra le dita che ancora tremavano una delle sfere che gli aveva regalato Braska; la accese e le rivolse un sorriso impacciato, come se non fosse abituato a stare sotto ai riflettori.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Era una vita fa, </em>
  <span>si disse. I lacci che lo univano alla città che non dormiva, quelli a cui si aggrappava con tanta disperazione, si stavano inesorabilmente sciogliendo, facendolo precipitare nell’abisso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi… se ti sei seduto a guardare questo messaggio, vuol dire che sei bloccato su Spira come me» ripeté ad alta voce. Si sentiva un demente. «Potrai non sapere quando tornerai a casa, ma farai meglio a non piangere! Anche se, in realtà, ti capirei».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il battito del suo cuore si era calmato: gli era bastato pensare al figlio, alla vita che avrebbe potuto avere con lui. A quelle parole che lui non avrebbe mai sentito, e quindi avevano la libertà di suonare imbarazzanti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E sai cosa? C’è un momento in cui bisogna smettere di piangersi addosso e andare avanti. Andrà tutto bene. Ricorda, sei mio figlio. E… beh… ah, non fa niente. Non sono bravo in queste cose». </span>
</p><p>
  <em>E se io decidessi di </em>
  <span>andare avanti</span>
  <em>, tu mi capiresti? </em>
  <span>si chiese. Rivide la moglie e il figlio, lontani, che lo salutavano dalla soglia di casa con i volti privi di qualsiasi espressione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rivide i giorni in cui le foglie rosse cadevano sulla sabbia del campo d’addestramento e Auron era con lui. Ricordò com’erano sia i suoi tocchi accidentali e lievi, sia le prese forti con cui lo spingeva a terra, rischiando di causargli agonie di altro tipo durante la notte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le parole che il ragazzo gli aveva rivolto lo avevano ferito come solo quelle di suo padre erano riuscite a fare sino a quel momento. Lo tormentava il costante desiderio di avvicinarsi a lui, di fargli vedere che non stava riflettendo con la propria ragione su ciò che aveva davanti, ma coi dubbi precetti di un clero corrotto. Auron avrebbe potuto capire un giorno, perché come gli eroi era bello e forte e di acuto ingegno. Ma era anche algido e distante, come le pendici di quel monte che si vedeva da Bevelle e che tutti in città, indicandolo col dito, chiamavano Gagazet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O, forse, il Grande Jecht era solo un povero disperato che cercava una redenzione che non avrebbe raggiunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sospirò e voltò la sfera in modo che non lo inquadrasse più.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ad ogni modo, credo in te. Fai il bravo. Addio». </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>«Dov’è Jecht?» era stata la prima frase che Braska aveva pronunciato, appena uscito dalla casa dell’anziano vedovo. Aveva appesa al braccio una sacca con del formaggio che l’uomo, nonostante i suoi ripetuti tentativi di rifiutare, aveva voluto donargli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È corso via. Non ho potuto seguirlo: deve esserci sempre un Guardiano con lei» rispose Auron, perplesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa è successo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron distolse lo sguardo, puntando gli occhi verso le frasche in cui il compagno era scomparso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Gli ho spiegato le leggi che governano la morte su Spira, si è irrigidito e mi ha spinto via, per poi caracollare in quella direzione» indicò col dito verso la sua destra. «Non ho compreso cosa lo ha turbato, ma è pericoloso avventurarsi nella foresta. Non era in sé».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska lo incitò a incamminarsi, visibilmente preoccupato. Il braccio di Auron era pronto a scattare verso la spada in ogni momento: Jecht non sarebbe stato in grado di difendersi in quelle condizioni, lo sapeva bene. Immaginò il compagno tremante, paralizzato dalla paura mentre veniva aggredito da chissà quale nemico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scosse la testa: doveva rimanere concentrato, ma quell'eventualità era tutt'altro che improbabile. Braska si stava forzando a tenere il passo rapido, ma la sofferenza comparve presto sul suo volto: strinse i denti, determinato a ritrovare il suo Guardiano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I segni della fuga disperata di Jecht erano ben visibili: la vegetazione presentava lacerazioni e arbusti spezzati; alcuni di grandi dimensioni erano stati tagliati di netto con la spada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tale vista fece venire i brividi ad Auron, che iniziò a provare un certo peso sullo stomaco: Jecht doveva stare davvero male per avere un simile accanimento. Ancor di più, lo disturbava non sapere perché.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All’improvviso, un grido familiare mise in allerta i due uomini. Auron sguainò la spada e si gettò in corsa verso la fonte del suono, lasciando indietro il suo Invocatore che sarebbe stato più al sicuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sbucò dalla boscaglia, trovandosi davanti la manifestazione del pensiero partorito poco prima: Jecht cercava di brandire la sua arma con scarsi risultati, tremando come una foglia e con in volto il terrore puro; davanti a lui, un mostro che lo superava di una spanna voleva farne il suo pasto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tre erano le teste, sul corpo forte simile a quello di una capra: la prima era di toro dalle grandi corna. La seconda invece aveva le sembianze di un felino, che vomitava vampe orrende dalle fauci, la terza quelle dell’aquila che vede lontano. Le braccia, bizzarre imitazione di arti umani, cercavano di afferrare Jecht per fare strazio delle sue carni coi terribili artigli, mentre la bestia frustava l’aria attorno a sé con il serpente che gli faceva le veci della coda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht girò la testa di scatto, guardando Auron come si guarda un fantasma: gli urlò di andarsene, ma il monaco assunse la sua posizione di guardia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jecht, non fare l'idiota! Vieni via!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska li raggiunse ansimando, e trasalì quando vide il mostro che stava attentando alla loro vita. Notando la scarsa reattività del compagno, pensò di correre ai ripari, per quanto possibile: accumulò energia con l'ausilio del suo scettro, per poi avvolgere Jecht in un velo perlaceo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La chimera vomitò fiamme dalla testa leonina, cercando l'uomo di Zanarkand come bersaglio, ma la barriera magica di Braska assorbì le lingue brucianti al posto suo. La bestia voltò il capo massiccio e vide la sua preda illesa. Con occhi dardeggianti azzardò un assalto rabbioso, agitando le lunghe braccia dotate di artigli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska doveva riprendere fiato, così Auron provò a mettersi in mezzo e resistere al brutale attacco, finendo lacerato sul braccio portato davanti al viso per difendersi. Nonostante il dolore intenso, l'addestramento del monaco gli permise di non allentare la presa sulla sua spada, fendendo a sua volta l'arto del mostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht osservò la profonda ferita sanguinare copiosamente, il rosso vivido si era impresso nella sua mente come un marchio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ragazzo…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron non rispose né lo degnò di uno sguardo: caricò a spada sguainata la bestia, puntando a danneggiare la sua mobilità e i suoi sensi. Braska supportò il contrattacco lanciando le magie elementali di cui era a conoscenza, che andavano dalla fiamma al gelo. Le piccole fiamme venivano intercettate dalla testa felina, e lo stesso faceva l’aquila con i getti d’acqua, mentre il tuono e la grandine sembravano debilitarla. I lampi la colpirono agli occhi, sottraendole per diversi istanti il dono della vista e trasformando i suoi colpi in un turbinio confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incapace di reagire, Jecht non potè fare altro che osservare Auron, ferito ma forte come un eroe, abbattere quel mostro fendente dopo fendente, colpendo alla perfezione i tendini delle zampe caprine. Lo ridusse in ginocchio come un uomo che implora, per poi perforargli il ventre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht strinse i denti e preparò lo stomaco alla vista delle interiora molli che sarebbero fuoriuscite dal corpo martoriato ma, quando Auron sfilò la spada, la chimera si dissolse in una miriade di lunioli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Altrettanto non fece la ferita del monaco: Braska gli si avvicinò, ma infondendogli la  propria energia riuscì solo a bloccare l’emorragia e a risanare la mobilità dell'arto. Il colpo era penetrato nella carne sino all’osso e, nonostante l'entità della ferita fosse stata ridimensionata, Braska fu costretto a bendare l’intero avambraccio di Auron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron inchiodò sul posto Jecht con uno sguardo accusatorio che lo pervase di un amaro senso di colpa: se non fosse fuggito nel bosco come un invasato, gli avrebbe risparmiato quel dolore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Scusa» provò a dire il campione di blitzball, ma le sue parole si persero nel vento assieme alla sua speranza di redenzione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vorrei che ti riposassi, Auron» disse la voce di Braska, di nuovo accorata. Forse l’entità della ferita superava le sue capacità curative, si disse Jecht, e inoltre forse non gli rivolgeva nemmeno uno sguardo perché, anche se in maniera meno evidente del Guardiano, era deluso dal suo comportamento che li aveva messi in pericolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sul sentiero per il Lago c’è una Casa del Viante di Rin» continuò l’Invocatore, poi sospirò notando un’ombra sul viso di Auron. «Che è</span>
  
  <span>un Al Bhed e che è</span>
  
  <span>un mio amico, quindi vorrei che ci fermassimo lì per la notte».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jecht non ha soldi con sé» fu la debole obiezione di Auron. A quelle parole, il campione di blitzball sbottò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Scusa, perché stai parlando di me come se fossi assente?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’altro lo fulminò con lo sguardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non mi sembra tu sia stato molto </span>
  <em>presente </em>
  <span>nelle ultime ore».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht, ancora prima di pensare che si riferisse al suo mancato intervento in battaglia, rimase atterrito dall’irrazionale presentimento che fosse uno stregone e che con gli occhi d’ambra avesse notato i suoi pensieri poco casti quando guardava nel vuoto. Si riscosse dopo pochi istanti e si trovò infastidito dagli atteggiamenti di Auron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho io dei soldi» intervenne Braska, con le mani giunte tra loro, «non sono molti e dovranno durare per l’intero pellegrinaggio, ma basteranno».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Li guardò con tenerezza, nel tentativo di sedare gli animi e di colpire Auron nel suo punto debole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Va bene» si arrese il monaco, «come desidera. Ma il sole sta calando e ci sono più mostri, di notte».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Se quella frase era un’informazione per me, sei pregato di guardarmi mentre lo dici». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non ricevette nemmeno un fiato in risposta e decise che avrebbe lasciato perdere una volta per tutte. Avrebbe stroncato sul nascere qualsiasi altra insolita fantasia su quel ragazzino fatto di ghiaccio e osservazioni pungenti, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Altrimenti lo avrebbero mandato in manicomio, rinvigoriti dal fatto che farneticava di venire da una città che secondo loro era </span>
  <em>distrutta da mille anni</em>
  <span>, e dal fatto che urlava quando vedeva cadaveri dissolversi in disturbanti lucine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E non era nemmeno sicuro che una struttura così avanzata, su Spira, non fosse stata proibita da Yevon o da chi ne faceva le veci. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La strada deviava in modo insolito per arrivare al Lago di Macalania. Gli alberi del bosco non solo si diradavano, ma anche cambiavano la loro conformazione, somigliando più a delle conifere che alle latifoglie che vivevano nelle zone temperate come Bevelle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Fa… fa un po’ freschino» commentò Jecht rivolto a Braska. In realtà il cambio di temperatura era stato davvero brusco, ma non voleva mostrarsi debole davanti ad Auron. Avrebbe senz’altro borbottato che non era una buona idea andarsene in giro seminudi e scalzi per Spira, anzi di sicuro lo stava facendo mentalmente mentre proseguiva il suo ostinato gioco del silenzio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il dolce Invocatore, i cui abiti erano di certo pensati per non fargli patire il freddo, gli rispose con un sorriso e una nuvoletta di vapore che fuoriusciva dalle labbra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È l’eone di Macalania che fa variare il tempo. Il suo nome è Shiva e il suo Intercessore proveniva dalle terre innevate del Gagazet» spiegò, poi rivolse verso il cielo uno sguardo carico di nostalgia. «Forse facendo così si sente a casa».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Gli Intercessori sono così potenti da-» cominciò a chiedere Jecht, ma fu colpito sulla cima del capo da una stoffa pesante che gli era stata gettata addosso, inondando la sua visuale di un acceso tono cremisi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi!» esclamò, scostandosi dal viso il cappotto di Auron. «Che modi!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il diretto interessato, però, lo aveva già superato e camminava a passo spedito, i muscoli delle spalle ben visibili dato che l’armatura gli copriva solo il torace. Braska, com’era sua abitudine, nascose una risata con la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Credo che sia preoccupato che tu prenda freddo» gli confidò a bassa voce, senza fare i conti con l’eccellente udito del monaco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non voglio perdere tempo perché rischia di morire di polmonite» si sentì in dovere di precisare lui, senza voltarsi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht osservò l'indumento e ne saggiò il tessuto, ancora caldo. Spostava di continuo lo sguardo da Auron a Braska, finché non si arrese e lo indossò, sbuffando e cercando un modo per allacciare il corsaletto, ostacolato dalle enormi maniche. Quando si accorse che la vita di Auron era notevolmente più stretta della sua, lasciò perdere. Un sospiro di sollievo per il tepore uscì flebile dalla sua bocca, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensò che avrebbe voluto provare a prendere un sorso dalla fiasca che Auron portava attaccata alla cintura del cappotto, assieme al rosario. Anche se si sarebbe detta un’accoppiata un po’ insolita, era sicuro che si trattasse di </span>
  <em>liquore</em>
  <span>, e anche piuttosto forte. Allungò la mano verso il tappo, ma fu colpito da una piccola scossa che gli fece agitare le dita. Lo interpretò come un segno divino e desistette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Stai stranamente bene vestito come un Templare» disse Braska con un risolino. Auron lo fulminò con gli occhi, ma non replicò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A</span>
  <em> Zanarkand</em>
  <span>»</span>
  
  <span>rispose Jecht marcando il nome della sua città, «uscivo la sera vestito di tutto punto, roba che voi stramboidi potete solo sognare. Giacche di raso, camicie aderenti, pantaloni a </span>
  <em>vita bassa</em>
  <span>. Non mi resisteva nessuno».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron alzò lo sguardo dalla vita di Jecht, rimirando il proprio cappotto addosso a quello spiacevole individuo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Siamo arrivati» bofonchiò, indicando un edificio dall’architettura tondeggiante e dai fregi complessi, che sembravano appartenere a una cultura diversa da quella degli Yevoniti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La vallata tutt’attorno era ormai coperta di neve, e i piedi dei pellegrini – per l’irritazione di Auron, la scomodità di Braska e il dolore dello scalzo Jecht – affondavano in un manto candido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentre ripensava al fatto che l’Intercessore fosse in grado di creare un ambiente ghiacciato a suo piacimento, Jecht tentò di decifrare l’insegna di quella che pareva una locanda. L’alfabeto era simile al suo, ma le parole sembravano tracciate da qualcuno che scriveva </span>
  <em>davvero </em>
  <span>male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un uomo biondo dalla pelle abbronzata spalancò la porta e invitò i tre ad entrare per scaldarsi, rivolgendo un sorriso ospitale a Braska. I viaggiatori, dal canto loro, non si fecero pregare, Jecht soprattutto: si lanciò su una sedia e si massaggiò i piedi per permettere al sangue di ricominciare a fluire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mio amato amico Braska! Sono davvero felice di vedere te qui, tra neve e ghiaccio» disse allegro l’uomo. Poi si voltò verso i due Guardiani. «Benvenuti nella Casa del Viante di Rin!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il piacere è mio, Rin. Purtroppo non sono qui in visita di cortesia, ma una solenne missione mi attende» rispose l'Invocatore, cordiale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron se ne stava in disparte, facendo finta di nulla: si strofinava le braccia per farsi calore, stando ben attento a non toccare la ferita fasciata, ma non levò mai gli occhi dal padrone della locanda, sospettoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht, dal canto suo, avrebbe voluto potersi concentrare sullo strano accento del loro ospite, che forse contraddistingueva un diverso popolo che viveva su Spira, magari gli Al Bhed di cui gli avevano tanto parlato, ma non riusciva a distogliere la mente dal fatto che fosse </span>
  <em>davvero </em>
  <span>in astinenza da molto. E dal fatto che Rin, gestore della Casa del Viante di Rin, se ne andasse in giro con addosso dei pantaloni attillati e una giacchetta completamente aperta per mostrare il fisico allenato, nonostante la temperatura. Sfoggiava inoltre un collare con davanti un anello di ferro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due erano le ipotesi rimaste: o stava cominciando ad avere le allucinazioni, o su Spira non avevano la minima idea di come vestirsi a seconda delle circostanze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska volse lo sguardo sui compagni: era ignaro dei loro pensieri, ma la stanchezza era ben evidente sui loro volti, così diversi da quello disteso di Rin. Era desideroso di scambiare qualche parola sul suo Pellegrinaggio con il suo amico Al Bhed, ma avrebbe aspettato di essere solo con lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per oggi ci fermiamo qui. Siamo esausti, e il mio Guardiano è ferito». Alla parola “Guardiano”, Rin inarcò le sopracciglia e fece cenno di aver capito. «Hai delle stanze libere?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il gestore della locanda si sporse sul bancone, passandosi una mano sui capelli lisci trattenuti da un paio di occhialoni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il tuo amico sta bene?» domandò, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Jecht. «Sembra lui quello ferito...»</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono ferito nei sentimenti, giovane dai vestiti poco adeguati</em>
  <span>, si ritrovò a pensare l’interessato, </span>
  <em>e ti conviene darmi le chiavi per una stanza singola e lontana da voi tre matti.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Come se avesse parlato ad alta voce, davanti a lui cadde una chiave attaccata a un grosso pezzo di legno. Lui ebbe l’istinto di allungare le braccia per afferrarla come se fosse l’ultima goccia d’acqua nel deserto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jecht? Sei di nuovo con la testa altrove?» domandò Braska, preoccupato. L'atleta sobbalzò come spaventato, tanto che l'Invocatore scosse la testa. «Hai proprio bisogno di riposare, amico mio. Tieni, intanto vai e ambientati, ok? Io devo preparare Auron per essere medicato, starà con me stanotte».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht accettò, poi si voltò e si morse il labbro. Possibile che anche quelle ultime parole potessero suonare come un doppio senso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin borbottò qualcosa riguardo alla cena, ma lui evitò di ascoltarlo, focalizzato sull’arrivare alla propria stanza senza ulteriori pensieri scomodi. Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle si concesse un lungo sospiro e si gettò prono sul letto, senza nemmeno guardarsi attorno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con fare languido, si voltò sulla schiena e tese le orecchie per percepire un qualche rumore proveniente dai corridoi. Gli rispose il silenzio totale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aveva deciso di mettere al bando le fantasie sul monaco imbronciato vestito di rosso, bollandolo come “impossibile” e “decisamente non per me”, quindi cominciò a rilassarsi e far vagare la mente su altri lidi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La gente di Spira, oltre che bacchettona, era anche dotata di una notevole dose di innocenza. La cosa non gli dispiaceva, come non gli dispiaceva lo sguardo caldo e gentile di Rin nei suoi pensieri poco nobili mentre faceva scivolare una mano tra le cosce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il viso di Auron cercò di mischiarsi alle sue fantasie, ma lui lo ricacciò con prontezza nell’abisso da cui era venuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bussarono alla porta, due colpi rapidi e leggeri, e lui alzò di scatto la testa dal cuscino, vergognandosi come un ladro.</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rompere le righe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Jecht saltò il cuore in gola, e la mano che era in procinto di inoltrarsi in reconditi ultimamente poco esplorati ricadde a fianco a lui sul materasso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì?» rispose con voce strozzata, sbiancando al pensiero di potersi trovare di fronte Auron, dato che indossava ancora il suo cappotto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono Braska» disse l’innocente voce dell’Invocatore. Jecht si sentì sporco e non trovò niente di meglio da fare che schiarirsi la gola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A-avanti» balbettò, dopo aver controllato in modo spasmodico che i vestiti fossero in ordine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sacerdote di Yevon entrò sfoderando un sorriso sincero, e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un punto in cui accomodarsi. C'era una sedia sgangherata nell'angolo sinistro, vicino al modesto armadio in legno nero; essendo pensata solo per riposare, la piccola stanza non conteneva altro che il letto e il mobilio necessario per passare la notte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notando il leggero disagio di Braska, Jecht lo invitò a prendere posto accanto a lui, sul letto: per quanto imbarazzante, era meglio che sedersi per terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore si accomodò e raddrizzò la schiena, poi lo guardò con gli occhi azzurri e limpidi come se stesse aspettando che gli venisse rivolta la parola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«… sì?» ripeté Jecht, interdetto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska smise di giocherellare con il rosario che aveva al polso e intrecciò le dita delle mani. Il fatto che avesse tolto l’enorme copricapo lo rendeva un po’ più umano agli occhi del suo compagno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Volevo chiederti se va tutto bene» gli disse. «Negli ultimi giorni prima della partenza mi sei sembrato molto turbato».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una sensazione che Jecht era riuscito fino a quel momento a sopire lo colpì allo stomaco come una mazza di ferro. Se con Auron la questione poteva essere finita con quella stretta di mano, con Braska non aveva mai accennato a nulla. Ma, sicuro come il sorgere del sole, era a conoscenza di tutto. Oppure sapeva solo della sbronza. Si immaginò Auron che parlava di </span>
  <em>tendenze omosessuali </em>
  <span>con Braska e scartò l'opzione immediatamente. Non poteva credere di doverlo fare </span>
  <em>di nuovo</em>
  <span>, anche se forse era meglio che fosse lui stesso a dirglielo</span>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, beh… mi sono ubriacato. Ero spaventato all'idea di partire» disse, puntando lo sguardo a terra. Perlomeno era una mezza verità.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non è un comportamento sano, ma credo tu lo sappia bene. Non sarò certo io a farti la predica: scommetto che Auron è stato più che sufficiente» rispose con un sorriso che non arrivava agli occhi. «C'è altro di cui vorresti parlarmi? Quella notte, Auron era molto… scosso. Non mi ha detto tutto, sai. Quel ragazzo ha l'innocenza di un bambino, da padre lo so bene» continuò poi, cercando di mettere a suo agio Jecht.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una sfumatura di dolore colorò le parole dell'Invocatore: Jecht ne era ormai esperto, tante erano state le volte che l'aveva sentita nella voce delusa di Lauren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Senti, io non dico che tutti gli Yevoniti siano ciechi, perché sarei io a non avere il senno. Ma sono figlio di una cultura diversa dalla tua. A Zanarkand non si crede in nessuno Yevon, le persone vivono secondo la loro coscienza. Questo riesci a capirlo?» chiese, agitato come la prima volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Certo. Va’ avanti, non ho intenzione di giudicare» rispose affabile Braska. Non era affatto come Auron, si rese conto Jecht: poteva dirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ok, se proprio insisti…» farfugliò deglutendo sonoramente, «mentre ero ubriaco, ho fatto… apprezzamenti non richiesti ad Auron. Gli ho chiesto perdono non appena sono tornato in me, ma non l'ha presa per niente bene».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska annuì serio, ma non lo interruppe. Quell'atteggiamento fin troppo comprensivo mandò nel panico Jecht: non sapeva come interpretarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«I-insomma, ero davvero dispiaciuto, non sono un cafone! Un tipo come Auron, poi… gli ho spiegato che non ho preferenze tra uomini e donne, che ero ubriaco e non sapevo cosa stavo facendo. Ha detto che sono aberrante, che ciò che sono lo disgusta e disgusta anche il vostro dio. Ha persino insinuato che io avessi mentito su mia moglie! Ce l'ho davvero la moglie, diavolo… è che non sono un gran marito».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht raccontava con foga, senza nemmeno prendere fiato tra una parola e l'altra, tanta era la voglia di liberarsi la coscienza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Però, capisci il punto, Braska? Per me non è un problema! Per nessuno a Zanarkand è un problema! È un vostro limite, non mio» concluse portandosi una mano sulla bocca, forse per l’eccessivo zelo delle sue parole, e sospirando esausto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska spinse con le mani sulle ginocchia e si alzò in piedi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Gli Al Bhed dicono che il dio non esiste» spiegò, «o che, anche qualora esistesse, non si curerebbe delle cose dei mortali. Io però ho visto gli Invocatori chiamare Ifrit dalle ruote di fuoco, ho sentito Yevon parlarmi e il miracolo ricucire i miei polmoni spezzati». Fece una pausa, come se il ricordo della malattia gli avesse tolto il respiro. «Tuttavia, egli non si è mai pronunciato su questa questione, e anche se l’Inquisizione l’ha fatto non sono d’accordo con tutte le sentenze di mio fratello. Auron è giovane e ha bisogno di una guida: le parole di Alan provengono da un pulpito più alto del mio».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poi tacque, senza aspettare una risposta, si diresse verso la porta e fece per sfiorare la maniglia lucida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come è caduta?» lo richiamò la voce di Jecht.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che cosa?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Zanarkand».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska fece un passo indietro e prese fiato, come se la risposta richiedesse un lungo racconto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quasi mille anni fa, ci fu una guerra tra le due grandi città meccanizzate di Spira, Zanarkand e Bevelle. Migliaia di persone morirono al fronte, e la battaglia causò così tanto orrore che il sole invertì il suo corso e le stelle sanguinarono, facendo piovere una maledizione di morte e lacrime sull’isola».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht, abbandonato qualsiasi bisogno terreno, lo ascoltava con attenzione, affondando talvolta le unghie nelle cinghie di cuoio che adornavano le maniche del cappotto di Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bevelle stava per vincere la battaglia, e il re ordinò che Zanarkand fosse rasa al suolo. Ma un mostro atroce, in grado di seguire le rotte del cielo e quelle del mare, sorse dalle acque richiamato dal dio e la devastò prima ancora che Bevelle potesse muovere l’esercito. Aveva tre cerchi di spessi denti e un’orrenda tempesta annunciava il suo arrivo. Lo chiamarono Sin perché era l’incarnazione del peccato, e ancora dopo un millennio stiamo espiando la colpa dei padri». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht impallidì. Ricordò il fragore delle onde, la nave che si piegava e il triplice giro di fauci della bestia che lo aveva portato sin lì. Tante erano le domande che spingevano per uscire dalle sue labbra che non riuscì a dar voce neanche a una di esse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non so se sia possibile che Sin ti abbia trasportato qui, attraverso il tempo» continuò Braska, quasi leggendogli nella mente. «Ma io ti considero un dono del cielo, e credo che il destino abbia fatto incontrare le nostre strade».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore gli sorrise per l’ennesima volta e poi uscì dalla porta, lasciandolo con più dubbi di quanti ne avesse quando era entrato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht desiderava guardare le stelle, ma prima glielo avevano impedito le luci abbaglianti di Bevelle, più simili a quelle di Zanarkand di quanto egli stesso volesse ammettere. Poi, aveva creduto che il bosco gli avrebbe per sempre negato, col suo intrico di rami, la vista del cielo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quella notte, durante la quale i fili che lo ancoravano al mondo materiale sembravano volersi pian piano disgregare, nuvole dense avevano coperto il cielo. Attraverso una prigione d’ovatta, filtrava invitta solo la luce pallida e lieve della luna.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>La mattina del giorno seguente, Braska aveva deciso di lasciar riposare i suoi Guardiani, poiché le ferite nel corpo di Auron erano pari a quelle nell’animo di Jecht.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I due uscirono dalle loro stanze, per caso, nello stesso momento: si scambiarono uno sguardo che aveva il colore dell’indifferenza, ma l’Invocatore continuò a sorridere, stringendo le mani sulla sua tazza di té caldo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin, che stava condividendo quella bevanda con lui, notò Auron e Jecht che si avvicinavano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ve ne andate di già?» domandò. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska rispose con un cenno del capo. Il monaco gli si era avvicinato, la schiena dritta come una colonna, come se dovesse anche in quel luogo proteggerlo da un pericolo invisibile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Io proseguo verso Piana dei Fulmini» lo informò il giovane Al Bhed, «forse allora puoi incontrarmi lì».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, anche noi ci dovremo passare» replicò l’altro, poi si rassettò la veste e si alzò, congedandosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin conosceva i linguaggi e i codici, anche quello dei residui che le foglie lasciavano sul fondo delle tazze, ma in quella di Braska non osò guardare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore, con andatura tranquilla, si diresse verso l’uscita dove lo aspettava il suo Guardiano tatuato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron continua a non parlarti?» si premurò di domandare, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, quando fu certo che il loro amico non era a portata d’orecchio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht scoccò un’occhiata verso la porta della Casa del Viante, poi verso la sfera per le registrazioni che teneva tra le dita. A Braska si scaldò il cuore quando vide che il suo regalo era stato apprezzato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi ha detto solo “buongiorno” e mi ha guardato male quando gli ho ridato il cappotto. Sembrava che gli avessi appena ucciso il gatto».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska sospirò e diresse gli occhi al cielo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Proverò a dirgli qualcosa, magari mi ascolta» replicò. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Senti, potresti filmare questa per me?» domandò Jecht all’improvviso, porgendogli la sfera. «Vorrei tenerla per ricordo».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aveva una voce roca e graffiante, forte come la sua personalità. L’Invocatore prese l’oggetto con il desiderio di immortalarla per sempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non so se ne sono capace» disse, con sguardo dolce. «Ma proverò».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uscirono dalla Casa del Viante; l’aria gelida di Macalania gli punse il naso e le guance mentre, traballante, alzava la sfera e cercava l’inquadratura migliore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht lo superò e si diresse verso un cartello che indicava la strada del lago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron, puoi stargli più vicino?» chiese Braska, cercando di rivolgere un tono gentile al suo buon Guardiano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lui replicò con un sonoro sospiro e obbedì, senza però smettere di dare le spalle alla telecamera. L’inquadratura venne alzata sul cartello sopra le teste dei due, che comunque erano troppo distanti l’uno dall’altro per sembrare amici.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bene» annunciò Braska, per non chiedere troppo ad Auron. «Così dovrebbe andare».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fu Jecht a voltarsi verso il monaco, rivolgendogli un sorriso obliquo e incrociando le braccia al petto, com’era solito fare quando desiderava attirare l’attenzione. La sua pelle scura risaltava sullo sfondo bianco delle nevi, così come l’ampia veste scarlatta di Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che c’è? Hai paura che morda?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron non rispose alla provocazione se non arricciando il naso in una smorfia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jecht…» commentò come avvertimento, ma l’altro si era già voltato verso la sfera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Braska!» esclamò, come colpito da un’idea improvvisa. «Dovresti filmarne anche tu una. Sarebbe un bel regalo per la piccola Yuna!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore annuì e fece traballare l’inquadratura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Suppongo di sì» ammise, ma prima che potesse continuare Auron si frappose tra lui e il paesaggio, incurante di rovinare la registrazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Scusi, Braska» intervenne, «ma non dovremmo perdere tempo così».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esasperato, Jecht sbuffò e uscì dall'inquadratura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Amico, ma che fretta hai?» esclamò. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron sembrò infastidito in modo definitivo da quell’ultima osservazione, e con uno scatto si mise a seguirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vieni qui che ti spiego che fretta ho» sbottò, e a Braska non rimase altro da fare che interrompere la registrazione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron...» chiamò, preoccupato dal dover sedare un’eventuale piccola rissa. I due, tuttavia, si stavano limitando a una gara di sguardi che Jecht non era intenzionato a perdere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sembrava che il loro piccolo colloquio della sera precedente avesse spinto Jecht, piuttosto che a rinunciare a essere accettato da Auron, nella direzione opposta. A Braska dispiaceva che i due si trovassero in quella situazione, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, ma sapeva che far cambiare idea al suo guardiano più giovane era arduo tanto quanto far invertire al Fluvilunio il suo corso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht stava immobile a braccia conserte e fissava gli occhi leggermente a mandorla del monaco con fare provocatorio. Il loro contatto visivo durò poco: Auron scosse la testa e fece con la mano un gesto che Jecht considerò un velato insulto, per poi incamminarsi verso est, oltre la Casa del Viante. L’uomo di Zanarkand sorrise beffardo, ma rimase stupito dal comportamento del compagno: credeva che fosse in grado di sostenere qualsiasi sguardo con la stessa facilità con cui portava le loro provviste sulla schiena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dobbiamo seguirlo per forza, vero?» chiese a Braska. L’Invocatore portò la mano alla bocca, nascondendo una timida risata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Credo proprio di sì, amico mio».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ecco come ci ha mostrato quanta fretta aveva» rispose Jecht, divertito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonostante tutto, il confronto con Braska gli aveva fatto bene in modi che non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere: il suo animo era più sereno, finalmente aveva un alleato. Un alleato vero, che non lo giudicava. Si accorse di sorridere più spesso, e ciò non passò inosservato all’attento compagno di viaggio, il quale sperò che potesse contagiare anche il brusco Auron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non erano passati che pochi minuti, ma il monaco aveva il passo svelto e i due dovettero stargli dietro, come il cane che rincorre la lepre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Monachello, vuoi rallentare? Siamo dietro di te!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron arrestò la sua marcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vuoi che ti prenda per mano?» sbottò. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht rivolse gli occhi al cielo e trattenne numerose risposte che aveva sulla punta della lingua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Poi non ti lamentare che sei stanco» ribatté invece, ma Auron non gli prestò troppa attenzione. Anzi aggrottò la fronte e guardò un punto distante da loro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Amici miei, sarò io ad essere stanco se non rallentate il passo!» rispose Braska con una risata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notò però che i due si erano fermati e stavano osservando nella stessa direzione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«C’è qualcosa lì» fece notare Auron. Jecht si spinse sulla punta dei piedi come se quel gesto avesse potuto renderlo meno miope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tipo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bandiere».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska si mise a fianco a loro e, senza dire nulla, estrasse dalla tunica un piccolo binocolo di madreperla. Ignorando le occhiate perplesse dei suoi guardiani, mosse la rotellina fin quando l’immagine non andò a fuoco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo stomaco gli si strinse in una morsa dolorosa quando vide la bandiera dell’Inquisizione. Al centro, tracciata in oro su sfondo blu, spiccava una runa curva sopra la quale erano disposti tre cerchi in orizzontale e uno in cima, in modo da formare una croce. Il drappo rosso appeso all’asta, più piccolo, indicava la presenza del Grande Inquisitore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I compagni lo videro sospirare molto a fondo, come per mantenere la calma davanti a un pericolo. Jecht, ancora inesperto delle vicende di Spira, lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato verso Auron, il quale, per una volta, ricambiò con altrettanto sentimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Signore, va tutto bene?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non… proprio. Laggiù c’è l’inquisizione» rispose con voce poco decisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chi per un motivo e chi per un altro, i due Guardiani si irrigidirono con volti cupi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che vogliono questi? Mica andremo da loro, vero?» chiese Jecht, allarmato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dei rumori pesanti provenienti dalla boscaglia fecero sobbalzare i presenti, che portarono le mani alle armi nel giro di un battito di ciglia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Alt! Non siamo ostili, abbassate le spade!» intimò una voce femminile molto autoritaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai cespugli emerse un’insegna, poi un chocobo catafratto con una bellissima e fine armatura: il becco e la testa erano protetti da un elmo decorato ai lati con ali metalliche. Le briglie, di cuoio lucidissimo, erano collegate a uno stemma posto davanti al petto dell’animale, subito sotto al collo, mentre le zampe erano avvolte da maglie su misura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La giovane in sella, non appena riconobbe Braska come un Invocatore, gli rivolse un segno di saluto spingendo anche il chocobo a piegare il collo. Jecht, dalla quantità di mostrine sulla sua armatura, ebbe la sensazione che il gesto non fosse il più appropriato, e che sarebbero stati loro a dover chinare il capo davanti a lei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono Hanna, comandante della Cavalleria ausiliaria, primo squadrone» si presentò, come se avesse davanti dei superiori. Il sole rifulse sul suo petto d’acciaio ornato, sotto cui s’intuiva una pelle candida come la neve. «Siamo stati radunati sulle sponde del lago: sembra che Sin stia per rilasciare le scaglie».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sin è qui?» ribatté subito Braska, stringendo i denti. Jecht, spinto da un riflesso involontario, fece un passo indietro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come fa un mostro del genere a essere ovunque su questa dannata terra?» commentò spaventato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanna gli rivolse un’espressione interdetta, ma Auron intervenne subito in sua difesa:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La prego di scusarlo, comandante. È sotto l’effetto delle tossine».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Povero ragazzo, mi dispiace» disse con cortesia. «Vi consiglio di non procedere oltre, anche se siete in Pellegrinaggio. Finché il pericolo non sarà contenuto, questa zona è a rischio».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska fece un passo verso il comandante: per qualche istante i loro occhi, entrambi celesti, si incrociarono scambiandosi un composto rispetto. L’Invocatore strinse le labbra sottili e le mani sul bastone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vorrei parlare con mio fratello» annunciò, indicando verso la tenda dell’Inquisitore con lo scettro. «Sono disposto a mettere a suo servizio il mio eone». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanna annuì, e una ciocca bionda le sfuggì dall’acconciatura, ricadendo sul viso da sotto la visiera dell’elmo. Docile, il chocobo si lasciò trascinare dalle redini verso il limitare della strada per non impedire il passaggio ai pellegrini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sguardo della giovane, perso in quello che sembrava un ricordo, li accompagnò fino a quando sparirono oltre la collina ghiacciata. Il suo chocobo, invece, emise un chiocciare curioso quando il guerriero vestito di rosso lo osservò, e poi tacque. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Alan accarezzava con lentezza la cartina del luogo che gli aveva fornito, immaginava di sentire, passandoci sopra, i rilievi sotto le unghie. Erano troppo lunghe, considerò, e c’era il rischio che agli occhi di qualcuno apparissero di fiera piuttosto che d’uomo, e di fiere su Spira ve n’era già una disgraziata abbondanza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In una terra di peccatori come quella, l’apparenza era molto importante: distingueva il povero dal ricco, il pescatore dal sacerdote. Ogni pezzo del mosaico era al suo posto, proprio come la battaglia che si accingeva a condurre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Signore» disse un giovanotto dai capelli neri, interrompendo il suo flusso di coscienza. «Il comandante Hanna è tornata dalla ricognizione. Porta con lei l’Invocatore Braska e i suoi Guardiani: vogliono offrire i loro servigi».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan spostò la mano dalla cartina al suo mento glabro e inarcò le sopracciglia sottili, sinceramente stupito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che piacevole coincidenza: mio fratello mi fa la grazia di concedere il suo eone per la causa. Falli entrare, quindi» rispose al soldato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La donna in testa al gruppo si levò l’elmo in segno di rispetto e si inchinò davanti al Grande Inquisitore: i lunghi capelli biondi trattenuti da una treccia le finirono davanti al naso, ma non si scompose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dietro di lei, un sorridente Braska e due nervosi Guardiani fecero la loro comparsa all’interno della tenda, grande e dalle ricche decorazioni, come si confaceva a un uomo del suo rango. Una smorfia infastidita gli deformò la bocca: detestava la finta cortesia dei consanguinei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Grande Inquisitore, i nostri cammini si incrociano nuovamente» esordì Braska facendo la riverenza. Jecht e Auron, rigidi come il marmo, fecero altrettanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Pieghi il capo, caro fratello, ma sei sempre più in alto di me con lo spirito, </em>
  <span>si ritrovò a pensare Alan</span>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dici il vero, Braska. Yevon ci favorisce: il tuo eone sarà di grande aiuto alle truppe».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht, intimorito dalla figura di Alan, e per questo rimasto in silenzio, si voltò verso Auron con l’espressione di chi vorrebbe chiedere delucidazioni. Fece per sussurrare qualcosa, quando il monaco gli afferrò il polso e spinse gli occhi fuori dalle orbite in un suggerimento molto chiaro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, lo smemorato di Bevelle. Curioso che tu te lo sia portato dietro, Braska» lo punzecchiò l’Inquisitore. Jecht si pentì immediatamente anche solo di respirare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Voglio aiutarlo a tornare a casa, se è possibile. In pochi mesi è diventato un abile combattente» replicò l’Invocatore, sorridente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>A casa</em>
  <span>? Interessante. Vedo, però, che l’ignoranza è rimasta tale se ha desiderio di fare domande. Che le faccia, quindi: Yevon ha misericordia di chi vuole sapere».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron lo guardò torvo, mentre Jecht si ritrovò senza voce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ecco… uh. Mi chiedevo come si possa affrontare una simile bestia...» disse incerto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan fece un cenno ad Hanna, la quale iniziò ad esporre il piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Purtroppo, attaccare Sin direttamente non è possibile. Si muove nelle profondità delle acque, non abbiamo modo di avvicinarci» spiegò con schiettezza. «Il pericolo maggiore, tuttavia, è costituito dalle sue scaglie. Sono mostri che assumono forme dissimili tra loro, prodotte dal suo corpo in gran quantità: se dovessero abbandonare il lago indisturbate, potrebbero mietere molte vittime innocenti. Siamo qui per fermarle».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht annuì perplesso, poi Braska invitò Auron ad avvicinarsi. Lui, riluttante, obbedì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Grande Inquisitore, posso mostrare a questo mio Guardiano la disposizione dell’esercito? In questo modo potrà aiutarmi senza causarvi intralcio».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Auron» lo chiamò Alan, la voce simile al ringhio sommesso di un lupo. Era l’unico Guardiano che non aveva ancora </span>
  <em>ispezionato</em>
  <span>, sondandogli l’animo con lo sguardo attento e feroce o con quell’eloquenza che mirava alla sottomissione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sua veste si scostò, mostrando gli spessi tacchi scarlatti che battevano sul terreno, quando con un movimento armonioso gli prese il viso tra le dita d'una mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da un lato Auron trattenne il respiro, imperturbabile come una statua di marmo, dall’altro Jecht, colpito da una scintilla che rischiava di tramutarsi in fiamma, fece per avanzare verso di lui. Venne trattenuto dalla presa gentile ma ferma di Braska sulla spalla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Qualcosa nel mio gesto ti disturba» notò Alan, senza ritrarre la mano. La sua voce senza la sfumatura di un’emozione suonava paurosa, perché troppo simile a come Auron si immaginava quella del dio. «Mi ricordo di te. Qualche mese fa, quando i Templari ti hanno ordinato Guardiano».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fece una pausa per sorridere a labbra serrate, e una ruga sottile ma profonda gli si formò all’angolo della bocca. Auron strinse i denti: la mano dell’Inquisitore si stava stringendo sulla sua mascella come una morsa, le dita inanellate minacciavano di spezzargliela, ma lui non doveva mostrare esitazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, conosco quel rito» sospirò Alan, avvicinandosi a lui e inclinando la testa. Auron sentiva sul collo il suo fiato, tiepido e profumato dalla liquirizia che masticava per nascondere l’odore del tabacco. «Il tuo cuore è disturbato perché sto attraversando il recinto, e il tuo corpo è inviolabile. Cosa succede se un uomo tocca ciò che è destinato al dio?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lasciam-» si lasciò sfuggire Auron, ma si morse le labbra per interrompersi, distogliendo lo sguardo dal viso dall’Inquisitore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan ritrasse le dita dal suo viso proprio nel momento in cui Auron temette che stessero per cominciare a bruciarlo. Gli rivolse una breve risata, smorzata da un colpo di tosse roca, che coprì portandosi la mano destra davanti alle labbra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ho mai condiviso le idee perpetrate dai monaci come te, nonostante le vostre cerimonie siano affascinanti, come uno spettacolo a teatro» commentò. «Non esiste un corpo che non possa essere violato, o un tempio che non si possa profanare: la nostra sorte ci è già stata data dal dio, non lo capisci? Ha deciso la mia posizione, quella di mio fratello e la tua».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan aveva cominciato a camminare attorno alla mappa spiegata della zona, dove aveva disposto delle statuine che rappresentavano le truppe. Erano allineate in modo maniacale, equispaziate l’una all’altra. Gli occhi di Auron, attratti dal suo movimento, elegante e simile al gorgo che tutto inghiotte, si posarono prima sul turibolo appoggiato al tavolo, poi sull’esercito in miniatura, e si sgranarono per l’orrore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che cosa pensi di fare...» mormorò il monaco con voce roca. Poi qualcosa dentro di lui si accese e lo fece scattare verso Alan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che cosa pensi di fare!» gridò. Due uomini con le cappe nere dell’Inquisizione lo fermarono, trattenendolo con fermezza per le braccia, nonostante l’impeto del suo corpo minacciasse di trascinarli via. L’unica cosa che arrivò ad Alan fu uno sguardo letale come i dardi d'argento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lasciatelo libero» ordinò lui, e i due obbedirono senza esitazione. «Colpiscimi» lo invitò, avvicinandosi con passi misurati e le braccia scostate dal corpo. «Se lo farai, significherà che Yevon non mi favorisce più e la sua volontà è mutata».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron, con il viso del Grande Inquisitore a meno di una spanna dal suo, strinse i pugni sulla stoffa del cappotto fino a far sbiancare le nocche. In tal modo riuscì a trattenere il desiderio di stringergli la gola fino a quando non avesse smesso di respirare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo sai» mormorò Alan, con un tono di voce così basso da non poter essere sentito dagli altri, «se nel loro destino è scritto che vivranno, il dio li salverà. E nemmeno l’ordine di un Inquisitore potrà impedirlo: la parola di Yevon è la mia, ma il viceversa non potrà mai valere. Continuare a combattere, oppure accettare una morte serena: questo è ciò che abbiamo sulla bilancia, ma su quale piatto cada il peso non siamo noi a deciderlo». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un raggio di sole, attraversati i lembi della tenda, rifulse sul rubino che gli adornava il collo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Andiamo» tuonò Auron, voltandosi verso Braska e Jecht. Loro furono talmente intimoriti che il loro istinto fu quello di allontanarsi piuttosto che andare verso di lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poi scoprì i denti come una belva e tornò sui suoi passi, dirigendosi di nuovo verso Alan. Jecht temette che stesse per aggredirlo una seconda volta, ma il monaco si fermò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bada che, se le cose stanno come dici» scandì, «nemmeno la tua </span>
  <em>superiorità </em>
  <span>esiste». Poi si rivolse di nuovo a Braska e Jecht: «Se mi vogliono accompagnare, preferirei uscire da qui» disse, tenendo alto lo sguardo per qualche istante ancora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma si limitò ad accarezzare con la mano sinistra il turibolo d’ottone, come se costituisse il più grande tesoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dopo qualche minuto, quando si furono allontanati, fu di nuovo Jecht ad avvertire il bisogno di spezzare il silenzio. Aveva visto Auron che, con fierezza, si opponeva ad Alan come la chiglia di una nave infrange le tempeste, e si era sentito pervaso da un’ammirazione che non aveva mai riservato a nessuno. Ma tanto era stato forte e fiero prima quanto in quel momento pareva svuotato di ogni energia, gli occhi fissi nel nulla e l’ombra di un’espressione sgomenta in volto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché hanno dato il comando delle truppe a tuo fratello?» domandò allora a Braska. «Lui non è l’Inquisitore?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo è» rispose subito l’altro, sistemandosi la tunica in modo da sedere più comodo sulla roccia che aveva scelto. «Ma combatté nell’ultima guerra dei Crociati contro Sin, quando aveva diciannove anni, e lì ricevette l’immortale gloria d’eroe. Avevano scavato una linea di confine sul Gagazet, sotto la terra congelata, e sparavano per impedire l’avanzata delle scaglie. Alan non era così osservante, allora, pensava davvero che le macchine avrebbero potuto determinare la loro vittoria». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska cercava di mantenere il distacco nel racconto, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse, ma Jecht non poté fare a meno di notare il dolore nel suo sguardo: doveva essere un ragazzino, al tempo, un ragazzino col fratello al fronte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il loro plotone scomparve in una tempesta, una valanga impedì il passaggio dei rifornimenti e il generale ordinò la ritirata. Loro non potevano passare e rimasero bloccati al valico, poterono solo aspettare la primavera».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Aspetta» lo interruppe Jecht, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Mi stai dicendo che è sopravvissuto per mesi in mezzo alla neve senza viveri?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’era qualcosa, in quel racconto, che lo inquietava profondamente, un tassello che non si incastrava con gli altri perché deforme. Riportò alla mente ciò che Auron gli aveva detto riguardo alla morte su Spira… o riguardo alla non-morte, a coloro che ancora camminavano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore, senza la sua consueta aria serena, annuì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«I soccorsi arrivarono dopo due mesi: di cento soldati che erano, solo quindici ne erano sopravvissuti, tra cui lui. Combatté a lungo contro il ricordo di ciò che gli era successo, e spesso le sue urla risuonavano, di notte, nella casa. Quando guarì dal male, si convinse che Yevon lo avesse prescelto e decise di diventare un Invocatore. L’Intercessore di Bevelle lo rifiutò, e fece carriera nell’Inquisizione».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un uomo che delira per il potere, e che non si farebbe scrupoli a eliminarla se non gli risultasse più utile» sentenziò all’improvviso Auron. Jecht trasalì: non si aspettava che anche lui stesse ascoltando. «Ecco il fratello che le ha restituito il Gagazet».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska giunse le mani, poi cominciò a passare tra le dita i grani del rosario che aveva al polso. Della neve scivolò dalle foglie di un albero, colpendo in silenzio il suolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È così» ammise lui, «ma preferisco che mi abbia restituito un fratello tale piuttosto che non ridarmene nessuno».</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All'inizio del discorso che Alan fa ad Auron, nel provocarlo mettendogli una mano sul viso, dice "sto attraversando il recinto". Questo si riferisce al concetto antico di sacralità dove esiste una separazione tra umano e divino. Il τέμενος (tèmenos) era un recinto che circondava una parte di terra riservata a un santuario. <br/>Il concetto che disturba Auron, guerriero consacrato, è il fatto che Alan stia oltrepassando la divisione.</p><p>Le truppe ausiliarie (auxilia) sono forze di guerrieri specializzati che non appartengono all'esercito principale. Nell'antica Roma, esse erano formate dalle popolazioni che non possedevano la cittadonanza romana, e ad esempio era importante la cavalleria.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Colui che apre tutti gli occhi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Dobbiamo proprio?» chiese Jecht, a disagio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Secondo te, possiamo rifiutare una richiesta simile? Non sei stupido, lo sai» rispose Auron, nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht sospirò sconsolato. Non era passata che qualche ora dallo scontro verbale tra il monaco e il Grande Inquisitore, eppure quell’invito era arrivato come se non fosse successo nulla. Interazioni di quel tipo, fondate su bugie, non erano estranee all'atleta, ma proprio per quel motivo non riusciva a mantenere la calma: gli sembrò di essere tornato a Zanarkand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non possiamo tirarci indietro, amici miei. Alan sa bene come gestire certe situazioni, non infierirà certo. In più, un bel pasto abbondante non ci farà male» disse Braska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poi frugò tra le pieghe della sua tunica e ne estrasse due sigari che, anche agli occhi poco esperti di Auron e Jecht, sembravano molto pregiati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tenete» li invitò con un sorriso angelico. «Io non posso fumare, ma sono di sicuro molto buoni».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Braska… dove li ha trovati?» chiese la sospettosa voce di Auron. La sua mano quasi si scontrò con quella di Jecht che era scattata sul sigaro come un’aquila sulla preda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'idea di godere di un banchetto aveva rincuorato l’atleta, ma non abbastanza: forse avrebbe potuto tornargli utile il supporto del tabacco. Il Grande Inquisitore aveva invitato lui e i suoi compagni a mangiare alla sua stessa tavola, in compagnia dei generali: non un'allegra brigata, abituato com'era alle serate alcoliche con i suoi compagni di squadra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore non soddisfò la curiosità di Auron e si sedette su un piccolo sgabello pieghevole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La tenda che usavano per riposare non era molto spaziosa, ma era abbastanza per tre persone. Dopo l'aspro diverbio, Auron aveva </span>
  <em>suggerito</em>
  <span> con particolare sentimento di sistemarsi ai limiti dell'accampamento, non troppo lontano dalla vegetazione. Spesso guardava la foresta con aria afflitta: il desiderio di fuggire tra le fronde era forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuttavia, non c'era rifugio che potesse accoglierli. Tutto ciò che potevano fare era spazzolarsi i capelli, pulire le vesti e pensare al cibo. Se per Braska e Jecht la prima attività non era difficoltosa, per Auron era questione di molti minuti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht ebbe l'improvvisa voglia di aiutarlo, ma non trovò il coraggio di fare una simile richiesta: si avvicinò, invece, per cercare il dialogo e soddisfare le sue domande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi, ragazzo» esordì timidamente, dopo qualche secondo in cui era riuscito solo a tenere lo sguardo fisso sui suoi capelli neri come l’inchiostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Potresti spiegarmi cosa hai visto sulla mappa?» disse sedendosi davanti a lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché lo vuoi sapere?» chiese Auron infastidito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché voglio capire che succede. Tanto ne abbiamo di tempo, hai i capelli tutti annodati».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco osservò amareggiato la sua chioma sciolta sulla spalla, per poi sospirare e mettere da parte il pettine. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che Jecht non riuscí a cogliere: Braska si avvicinò interessato, porgendogli il sacchetto contenente i </span>
  <em>gil</em>
  <span>, le monete di rame di Spira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron ringraziò, prese tre pezzi e li dispose uno accanto all'altro, tutti con la stessa faccia rivolta verso l'alto, la testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Questa al centro è la fanteria. Hanno il compito di ingaggiare frontalmente le scaglie di Sin e attirarle in un solo punto. Queste ai lati rappresentano la cavalleria: hai visto il loro comandante qualche ora fa».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht mise la mano destra sul mento e annuì, concentrato sui movimenti di Auron. Il monaco tirò indietro la moneta centrale, portando in avanti quelle laterali: le fece avvicinare, per poi girare la loro faccia sulla croce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'atleta sbattè le palpebre per qualche secondo, confuso sul significato che Auron aveva attribuito a quei gesti. Pensò attentamente alla reazione furiosa del compagno e, come colpito da un pugno nello stomaco, capì cosa quella strategia comportava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska distolse lo sguardo, riponendo le monete nel sacchetto di tela che portava sempre con sé. Jecht si massaggiò gli occhi con due dita di una mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ragazzo… io avrei fatto lo stesso» disse con voce rauca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron riprese il pettine e tornò al suo intricato lavoro, ma accennò appena un mezzo sorriso.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Il profumo invitante delle cibarie riempì il naso dei viaggiatori. Si resero conto di avere </span>
  <em>davvero </em>
  <span>fame, come se i pasti che erano soliti consumare non fossero mai abbastanza per sopravvivere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La tenda del Grande Inquisitore era stata addobbata per l'occasione: dal tavolo centrale gli strumenti della strategia militare erano stati sgomberati per lasciare spazio a una raffinata tovaglia bianca, morbida come se l’avessero appena intessuta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I generali, sprovvisti di armatura, erano radunati vicino all'entrata e discutevano dell'imminente battaglia. Tra loro, una meditabonda Hanna notò i tre viaggiatori e si avvicinò, presentando la riverenza. Lo stesso fecero i suoi compagni d'armi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lei non discute di questioni militari, comandante?» chiese gentile Braska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, mio signore. Non stasera» rispose lei con amarezza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Immagino voglia rilassarsi almeno per oggi».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht colse immediatamente le parole di Braska: probabilmente, quella sarebbe stata l'ultima notte di Hanna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si guardò intorno: gli alti papaveri dell'esercito non erano molto più vecchi di lui, anzi, alcuni sembravano avere l'età di Auron. Immaginò per un istante il compagno al loro posto, trucidato sul campo di battaglia: gli mancò un battito che gli fece passare la fame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mantieni la calma» sussurrò il monaco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È così evidente? Ah… non so come tu ci riesca».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ci riesco, infatti. È solo che lo nascondo meglio» disse grave, per poi prendere posto al desco alla destra di Braska. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fece segno a Jecht si sedersi accanto a lui: non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Era la prima volta che lui e il monaco mangiavano allo stesso tavolo, si trovò a pensare l'atleta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il Grande Inquisitore non si fece attendere: entrò nella tenda con fare teatrale, accompagnato dalle reverenze di tutti i presenti, per poi sedersi a capotavola come si confaceva al suo rango. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska lo accolse con un gran sorriso, ma il fratello non lo degnò di uno sguardo. L'Invocatore abbassò gli occhi sulle proprie ginocchia, sospirando: ciò non passò inosservato agli occhi dei due Guardiani, dai quali sembravano in procinto di divampare fuoco e fiamme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht si sporse verso Braska, ma si rese conto di non potergli parlare apertamente: l'Invocatore aveva ricevuto il posto d'onore alla destra del Grande Inquisitore, Alan avrebbe sentito tutto di certo. Come a voler rafforzare il concetto, Auron mise una mano sulla sua gamba e applicò pressione, come per fermare i suoi movimenti.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Almeno c'è da mangiare</em>
  <span>, si trovò a pensare l’atleta</span>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan fece un segno ad alcuni soldati semplici, sull'attenti e posizionati lungo il perimetro della tenda: sparirono nel giro di un secondo, per poi tornare con grosse marmitte piene di stufato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I commensali furono serviti con celerità. Jecht guardò il suo piatto ricco di carne e gli venne un gran languore: la compagnia era pessima, ma il cibo era davvero invitante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Miei cari ospiti, assisteremo a un doloroso giorno. Tuttavia, questa sera accantoniamo i cupi pensieri e mangiamo in abbondanza» disse Alan a braccia aperte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un gran rumore di posate sostituì il chiacchiericcio, tutti troppo intenti a gustare quello squisito stufato. Jecht era solito mangiare carne a Zanarkand per via dei duri allenamenti, ma da come si gettavano sul cibo entusiasti, ciò non era lo stesso su Spira. Probabilmente era un alimento di lusso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonostante il disagio fosse evidente, l'atleta volse lo sguardo attorno a sé: Auron e Braska mangiavano ostentando tranquillità, mentre Alan aveva qualcosa che lo distingueva dagli altri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentre gli altri avevano un solo piatto, lui ne aveva allineati tre davanti a sé. Il primo era colmo di carne assieme a quelle che sembravano le ossa dell'animale, il secondo di verdure e il terzo di riso. Jecht aggrottò le sopracciglia: il Grande Inquisitore divorava ogni cosa in modo lento e metodico ma costante, come se non mangiasse da giorni interi ma volesse nasconderlo. Oppure come se volesse mostrare agli altri quant’era buono ciò che stavano assaggiando, quello che lui poteva avere finché avesse gradito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’era un rito in ciò che faceva: cominciando dal piatto più a sinistra, prendeva tre bocconi, poi due dal secondo e infine di nuovo tre, come se stesse costruendo, con numeri e gesti, una geometria sacra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il rimuginare di Jecht fu interrotto dal piede di Auron che colpì il suo con un piccolo tocco: anche il monaco aveva visto tutto, ma lui stava indugiando troppo con gli occhi. Il campione di blitzball, allora, prese un grosso pezzo di carne e lo mangiò di gusto, ignorando il resto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il tempo passò in fretta nel momento in cui decisero di pensare solo al cibo. La cena finì nel mormorio generale, accompagnata da complimenti per l'ottima cucina e per la magnanimità del Grande Inquisitore. Dopo gli ultimi convenevoli, si spostarono tutti verso l'esterno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le truppe erano radunate nell’ampio spiazzo dove erano state piantate le tende: migliaia di uomini e donne, chi in armatura chi con i propri abiti da civile, forse per mantenere l’illusione per un'ultima notte, erano schierati con lo sguardo rivolto verso un unico punto. Il Grande Inquisitore, attorniato dai generali armati, uscì dalla tenda a passo lento e solenne. Al fuoco delle torce, che gli lanciava bagliori sugli zigomi, rispondeva il rifulgere del rubino incastonato sul suo petto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan si era fatto affiancare un’altra volta da Braska, in modo che i guerrieri ricevessero forza nel cuore nel vedere il potente Invocatore nella loro schiera. Jecht, non appena vide la selva di occhi che nella penombra lo fissavano, si sentì cogliere dall’ansia e strinse la manica di Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vuoi andare dal loro lato?» gli domandò il monaco, senza voltare su di lui lo sguardo fisso sui soldati, ma anche senza traccia di disprezzo nella voce. Forse anche lui sentiva una pressione sul petto a trovarsi in quella posizione che, in fin dei conti, non gli apparteneva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht annuì e, senza lasciare il braccio di Auron, si nascose assieme a lui tra la folla. Quel contatto lo rassicurava, come un’ancora che lo tenesse saldo al fondale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan avanzò, ben visibile non tanto per l’altezza quanto per i paramenti che lo distinguevano dagli altri. In mezzo all’esercito serpeggiava un mormorio sommesso e timoroso ma insistente, che subito cessò quando il Grande Inquisitore alzò il braccio destro, facendo con la mano un cenno per attirare l’attenzione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Se c’è qualcuno tra di voi, soldati, che non approva il mio comando, ora è libero di fare un passo avanti e andarsene» cominciò, con la voce profonda che scandiva bene ogni parola. «Ma confido nel Gran Maestro Mika, e sono certo che, mettendo me a capo dell’Inquisizione e l’Inquisizione a capo delle vostre truppe, egli ha creato un sodalizio di uomini virtuosissimi».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non solo, all’interno del suo pubblico, nessuno si mosse o fiatò, ma anche parve che la natura – col vento tra le frasche e i pochi insetti che osavano avventurarsi sulle sponde ghiacciate – fosse rimasta immobile a osservare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Memori delle vostre lotte, e di quelle dei vostri padri prima di voi, abbiamo schierato l’esercito di fronte al nemico che viene dal mare. E sebbene la lotta contro Sin possa sembrarvi futile quanto lo scagliare una lancia tra le onde, dichiarando guerra all’Oceano, ricordate che contro la sua progenie potete vincere. Voi siete organizzati in schiere dove loro attaccano alla cieca; voi opponete corazze di metallo dove loro non hanno che pelle; voi avete il coraggio, la disciplina e la benedizione di Yevon, quindi combattete con superiorità.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se morirete in questa battaglia, morirete per Spira; ma se tra voi c’è qualcuno che ha bisogno di rifugiarsi in un futuro incerto, ora è libero di fare un passo avanti e andarsene. Per quelli che rimarranno verrà la gloria, sia essa in vita o dopo la morte, nelle dorate distese dell’Oltremondo. Poiché i presagi sono tutti a nostro favore e al nostro fianco c’è un Invocatore, il sole di domani, allo zenit, illuminerà la nostra vittoria. E qualora ciò non succedesse, nessuno di noi proverà vergogna per la sconfitta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quale disonore infatti può colpire il figlio di una donna o di un uomo che ha combattuto per la sua gente? Quale giudizio umano – poiché nella mente del dio neppure l’Inquisizione può vedere con chiarezza – può condannare il sangue versato per proteggere la sua terra?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Io ho davanti voi, uomini di Bevelle, ho con me le vostre spade e l’eone potente dell’Invocatore, ho le braccia forti dei Guardiani che lo sosterranno e gli alti spiriti di tutti coloro che mi guardano. Crociati e cavalleria ausiliaria, sul vostro collo è calata la scure della scomunica: con la polvere nera l'avete ottenuta e con il bianco acciaio riscatterete il vostro nome. Così vuole Yevon che tutto vede e così la Corte Suprema sulla cui cattedra siedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se c’è qualcuno tra di voi che non approva, ora è libero di fare un passo avanti e andarsene; chi rimane combatterà al mio fianco, e illustre sarà il suo nome su Spira».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un’unica voce, di uomo e di donna assieme, si levò verso il cielo, i soldati rumoreggiarono e batterono le armi sugli scudi. Jecht si rese conto che sino a quel momento i suoi occhi erano stati fissi solo su Alan, la sua mente rivolta verso il discorso in modo da ascoltarlo con devozione completa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spostò lo sguardo verso Auron, e lo vide stringere i denti con tanta forza che gli parve di sentirli scricchiolare, nonostante il gran rumore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ha parlato bene» ammise il monaco. L’Inquisitore davanti a loro sorrideva alla folla, i generali lo avevano attorniato ed erano pronti a difenderlo. Rappresentavano in quel momento, più che una vera guardia del corpo, uno sfoggio di potere che Auron non riusciva a sostenere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando guardò verso il basso, rivide le armate in miniatura sulla mappa di Alan, immaginò la carta pian piano tingersi del cremisi del sangue versato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vai ai corvi, Alan» mormorò, in modo che solo Jecht riuscisse a sentirlo. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nonostante i suoi compagni di viaggio desiderassero la sua compagnia, e gli si fossero stretti attorno come cuccioli alla madre, Braska aveva sentito la necessità di andare a parlare con il fratello. Non sapeva quale fosse la speranza che gli risiedeva nel cuore, e nemmeno era certo che la parola </span>
  <em>fratello</em>
  <span> significasse ancora qualcosa per Alan, ma lo stesso costeggiò gli arbusti oltre all’accampamento, lasciandosi pungere la mano dalle spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le fratte si scossero, rivelando la presenza di qualcuno. Alan era al limitare della zona illuminata dalle torce e, non appena si accorse della presenza del fratello, si ricompose e avanzò, come entrando in un cerchio sacro che lo proteggesse dalla notte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska notò che non aveva più il copricapo da Grande Inquisitore e i suoi capelli, di cui si faceva vanto quand’era più giovane, erano intrecciati stretti sul capo in una bella acconciatura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Fratello» lo salutò Alan. Per schiarirsi la voce, portò il pugno chiuso davanti alle labbra e subito strinse tra i denti il bastoncino di liquirizia che aveva tra le dita. «Non parliamo così tanto da quando mamma faceva il pranzo della domenica».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si era tolto anche i guanti e, sebbene a fatica, sulla sua mano destra si scorgevano calli e segni di morsi all’altezza delle nocche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska socchiuse le labbra e fece per parlare, ma un gesto dell’Inquisitore lo fermò. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Se ciò che hai nell’animo somiglia a ciò che mi ha detto il tuo Guardiano, sappi che posso ammirare la vostra virtù, ma non condividere il vostro pensiero» disse, senza distogliere da lui gli occhi che sembravano lucidi. «Anche Auron sa che vincerò la battaglia così».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska annuì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Fammi avanzare con la fanteria» gli domandò. «Mi rendo conto che quello sia il modo migliore per usare le truppe che hai, ma posso evocare Bahamut prima della carica».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan inarcò le sopracciglia e sporse in avanti il labbro inferiore, simulando un’espressione ammirata. Poi si pulì la bocca da una scheggia di legno con il dorso della mano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come desideri. Sembra che tu riponga molta fiducia nei tuoi Guardiani. È strano, agli Invocatori Supremi ne è bastato sempre e solo uno: Yunalesca, Gandof, Ohalland e Yocun… ne hai anche uno preferito, come i genitori con i figlioletti?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska non replicò alla provocazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il mio corpo non è resistente, ma il mio cuore è forte, tanto che voglio unirmi alla tua schiera. Valuta quello che ti dico».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan annuì e, con un movimento ondeggiante, calciò via un ciottolo che rimbalzò sul terreno ghiacciato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«L’ho già fatto» gli disse, allontanandosi, «l’ho già fatto».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska sollevò lo sguardo: non se n’era nemmeno accorto ma, mentre parlavano, il fratello lo aveva condotto al centro dell’accampamento. D’istinto cercò la sua tenda e nella penombra vide Auron seduto davanti a un piccolo falò, e Jecht in piedi che gli si avvicinava. Un sorriso gli attraversò le labbra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Alan» chiamò. Il fratello si girò con un’espressione interdetta, che diventò di vera confusione quando Braska lo prese sottobraccio. L’Inquisitore si irrigidì: da molto tempo nessuno provava a stabilire un contatto di quel tipo con lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì?» ribatté, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce neutro. Suo fratello aveva un viso dolce e accorato allo stesso tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vorrei parlare ancora con te, per favore».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Guarda un po’» esordì Jecht, indicando verso Braska che si era attaccato al braccio di Alan. «E pensare che a me mette i brividi, quel tipo».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron alzò lo sguardo verso di lui senza nessun commento. Si limitò a spegnere la sigaretta a terra, rigirandola, per poi estrarne una seconda dal pacchetto e premere sulla rotella dell’accendino. Il piccolo schiocco risuonò nella notte, ma la fiammella si spense subito, forse timorosa del confronto con il fuoco che le stava davanti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non credi di star esagerando con quelle?» disse Jecht in tono preoccupato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ognuno ha il suo vizio» rispose il monaco, accendendo la sigaretta. «Fumo quando sono nervoso».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dopo quella cena infernale, è comprensibile. Molto meglio fare a fette mostri».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron lo guardò in tralice e soffiò fuori il fumo dalle narici.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai paura» disse, senza nemmeno provare a far assumere alla frase un tono interrogativo. Poi alzò il viso verso Jecht. La luce del fuoco giocava con le ombre sui suoi lineamenti decisi, sfiorandogli il profilo come le dita di una madre. Un color arancio acceso si rispecchiava nella sua pupilla, per poi mischiarsi con l’iride ambrata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’atleta riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo, che era rimasto ingabbiato tra le sue ciglia. Si sedette al suo fianco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, ho paura. Non ho capito contro cosa combatteremo, ma domani sarà un massacro, e… insomma, non ho mai visto morire nessuno». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron annuì, sbuffando fumo come uno dei mostri elementali che abitavano Spira. La morte era sempre stata presente nella sua vita, ma nemmeno lui aveva mai combattuto al fronte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tieni» gli disse, porgendogli la sua fiasca. Jecht lo guardò a occhi sgranati, e lui fu rapido a precisare: «Un sorso. Non di più».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’atleta non se lo fece ripetere due volte e attaccò con impeto le labbra alla bottiglia. Il liquore, di cui non sentì alcun sapore oltre a quello bruciante dell’alcol, gli infiammò il ventre. Rapido come gli aveva promesso, Auron gli tolse la fiasca dalle mani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei un uomo di parola» gli disse Jecht, cercando di alleviare il peso che gravava sulle loro spalle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’altro piegò le labbra nel primo sorriso da quando si erano conosciuti e prese un sorso. Jecht rimase immobile, colpito da una freccia ancora prima che iniziasse la battaglia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron alzò la mano destra, riluttante, come se fosse indeciso se andare fino in fondo o meno, ma si accorse di volerlo fare. La poggiò sulla spalla nuda di Jecht, cercando di offrire il suo goffo conforto. La sua pelle era caldissima, notò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Per Jecht, invece, il mondo si era sospeso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mano di Auron stava scendendo piano verso l’incavo del suo gomito: il suo tocco era leggero, come se non fosse abituata a stringere la spada. Jecht socchiuse gli occhi e con un sospiro si lasciò stringere al suo petto, come per farsi tenere al caldo. Inspirò l’odore delle braci e quel profumo di spezie che continuava a tormentargli l’animo, riversandovi domande a cui non voleva pensare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il guerriero lo accarezzava piano sulla scapola, e lentamente le sue dita arrivarono a sfiorargli le clavicole, il collo e la linea della mascella. Jecht serrò gli occhi, con un brivido sottile sotto la pelle e la testa che girava. Il poco alcool che aveva bevuto non avrebbe mai potuto causargli un capogiro tanto insistente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con il petto oppresso dall’ansia, si abbandonò all’abbraccio dell’altro, lasciò che lo attirasse verso di sé, la mano che cercava di sollevargli il mento. Jecht combatté contro la nebbia dei suoi sensi, raggiunse le labbra di Auron a cui il liquore aveva dato sapore di miele. Le sfiorò con dolcezza prima di farsi avanti, timoroso che Auron non gradisse quel contatto e lo aggredisse come un lupo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il bacio che desiderava arrivò famelico e disperato. Auron lo strinse con la forza delle spire di un serpente; Jecht chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a lui. Le sue dita cercavano di stringere il più possibile i lembi del cappotto del monaco, come se fosse l’unica cosa in grado di trattenere la sua anima su Spira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non voleva, non voleva trasformarsi in un luniolo e volare via.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht serrò i pugni ancora, trafitto dalla dolorosa passione, li strinse tanto da conficcare le unghie sui palmi vuoti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una flebile luce entrò attraverso la tenda quando l’ingresso venne scostato. Lui socchiuse gli occhi, coricato a terra nel buio. C’era Auron con lui, ma era – come lo era sempre stato – troppo lontano, irraggiungibile anche tendendo le braccia. Fantasie come quella in cui si era perso erano più dolorose dei sogni di cui poteva tacere al mattino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco gli dava la schiena, e davanti al fuoco, prima di suggerirgli di dormire, non aveva fatto altro che posargli una mano sulla spalla. Aveva tentato di calmarlo da un’armata che cingeva d’assalto anche il suo stesso cuore, spezzandogli il respiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht non avrebbe potuto sperare di avere di più nemmeno nell’ultima notte della sua vita. </span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Vai ai corvi": l'espressione è presa dal greco  βάλλ' ες κόρακας ["ball'es korakas"], che si potrebbe tradurre con "vai al diavolo", ma ha un significato più preciso: si riferisce al fatto che i cadaveri di quelli che erano ritenuti non degni di sepoltura venivano lasciati all'aperto, dove venivano appunto mangiati dai corvi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Libertà</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Il muggito dei corni squarciò l’aria immobile così come il sole nascente tagliava le nubi. Il colore del cielo era una profezia di sangue venturo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron spostò lo sguardo verso Jecht: il suo compagno di viaggio non aveva dormito, quella notte, lo aveva sentito dai suoi respiri irregolari che si intervallavano a faticosi sospiri. Lui stesso non era riuscito ad abbandonarsi al sonno: aveva meditato, sentendo lontana e irriconoscibile la voce di Yevon, cercando di cancellare la propria presenza dal mondo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma al posto dello stato di grazia che aveva desiderato erano giunte le domande, i dubbi sulla virtù delle proprie azioni, il suo cercare il dio in luoghi dove forse non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno essere pronunciato il suo nome. Come poteva esserci una santa guerra o una santa distruzione? Non avrebbero dovuto piuttosto accettare la punizione di Yevon e piegarsi senza combattere al flagello che veniva dal mare? Esisteva, ne era sicuro, una santa morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si posò sulle ginocchia la spada: era più pesante del solito. Attirato dal rumore di ornamenti di ferro che, mossi dal vento, tintinnavano l’uno contro l’altro, sollevò gli occhi verso le insegne. Le portavano due uomini con mantelli rossi, e su ognuna di esse spiccava il simbolo dell’Inquisizione, cosicché in ogni momento i soldati potessero sapere dov’era chi li guidava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan incontrò e sostenne il suo sguardo. Al centro dei suoi uomini, circondato da quella stessa aura di sacralità che disprezzava, stava parlando con Braska. Poche posizioni oltre, un ragazzo di neanche diciott’anni stringeva uno scudo a torre troppo pesante per lui, la testa nascosta da un elmo troppo grande. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron guardò avanti, oltre la selva di lance, quando i corni squillarono una seconda volta: due segnali brevi e uno lungo annunciavano che il nemico stava arrivando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La superficie del lago era increspata come se ribollisse di vita propria. I guerrieri giurarono di aver visto il dorso della balena fare capolino alla luce del sole, per poi immergersi di nuovo nelle profondità. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All'improvviso, l'acqua già mossa divenne un turbinio agitato dal quale si poteva udire un ronzio acutissimo. Dal lago, come da un nido di vespe, emersero centinaia di Scaglie di Sin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come gli insetti avevano le ali, ritte e forti sulla schiena scanalata, ma quattro zampe chitinose tenevano i loro corpi in equilibrio sul terreno ghiacciato. Le loro fauci orrende si aprivano in una morsa che prometteva l’aspra morte, non vedevano con occhi ma con scaglie attorno al capo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma che diavolo…» esclamò Jecht trattenendo un singulto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nel silenzio, si innalzò l’urlo fiero di un uomo: un soldato che reggeva il simbolo dell’occhio di Yevon piantato su un’asta corse contro il nemico a spada sguainata.  Immediatamente fu supportato dagli scudi degli altri.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si guardò intorno, spaesato nell’assistere con i propri occhi a una scena che aveva solo studiato nei libri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le Scaglie di Sin si scontrarono con i soldati come due cervi che s’incornano l’un l’altro. I fanti le respingevano con l’impatto terribile dei loro scudi, le rimandavano indietro e venivano a loro volta colpiti. Nella piana dove già erano scesi in migliaia, Auron vide strani arti frustare gli elmi e far tentennare i soldati, schizzi di sangue mischiarsi ai lunioli leggeri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un altro squillo, proveniente da un punto molto vicino a lui, li informò che i nemici avevano fatto breccia nelle fila. I soldati davanti a lui brulicavano; qualcuno di loro cadde come un fiore reciso, colpito al viso da spine e al ventre da sferze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron distolse gli occhi quando vide la seconda fila avanzare come una mandria di elefanti, schiacciando coloro che erano a terra. Uno degli uomini che reggevano le insegne trafisse una Scaglia con l’estremità inferiore dell’asta, acuminata come una lancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Proteggete l’Invocatore!» gridò. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron non aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire: aveva avuto paura, ma ora l’impeto della battaglia lo trascinava con forza. Il suo braccio sapeva cosa doveva fare, il suo animo per cosa doveva morire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il mare, quasi per ricordare la sua presenza, ruggì. Una creatura enorme, piegata su se stessa, attirava le Scaglie come la terra chiama a sé ciò che pesa. Le sue braccia si spalancarono, il corpo di scolopendra levò al cielo uno stridio orrendo che respinse i guerrieri della prima linea, gettandoli a terra dove vennero dilaniati dai mostri più piccoli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impugnato a due mani lo spadone, il monaco tagliò in due una Scaglia che gli era saltata addosso, e spanse i lunioli tutt’attorno. Il cuore nel petto gli batteva come un tamburo, tuttavia lo distrasse il modo in cui alcune delle luci non salissero verso il cielo, ma si dirigessero alle sue spalle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimentico delle regole che governavano la battaglia, si voltò e vide Alan accanto al fratello: erano ancora illesi grazie alle loro guardie. L’Inquisitore stringeva nella mano destra la catena del turibolo, che stava assorbendo i lunioli. Con la sinistra, fece cenno di suonare l’avanzata solo per il proprio manipolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si gettarono dritti tra le fauci delle Scaglie, verso il mostro che torreggiava come il Gagazet, e Auron d’un tratto si ricordò dove si trovava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si rese conto di non essere ben concentrato, dato che troppi erano i fronti a cui puntare la spada. Braska doveva essere la priorità assoluta della sua guardia, ma Jecht non aveva esperienza sufficiente per destreggiarsi tra le orde nemiche senza finire ucciso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schivò una Scaglia e ne mozzò le zampe, ma i suoi occhi non si posavano mai a lungo sul nemico che stava combattendo. Respinse col piatto della spada gli artigli di un nemico che aveva puntato Braska, anche se quest'ultimo si era preparato ad affrontarla con una barriera magica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco iniziò a sentire la testa girare. Un grido soffocato lo fece voltare di scatto: Jecht aveva provato l'affondo trovando la carne resistente di un mostro, e lo aveva abbattuto con furia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirò un sospiro di sollievo: se la stava cavando discretamente, pensò. La sua lucidità, tuttavia, aveva iniziato a vacillare: una Scaglia si impigliò nel lembo del suo cappotto con uno spuntone, trascinando con sé Auron sulla fredda terra intrisa di sangue. Il monaco lasciò la presa sulla spada, in modo tale da non ferirsi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le sue grida allarmarono Jecht, che assistette alla scena con la morte nel cuore. Si lanciò a capofitto verso il mostro, forte e con movimento rapido. Tuttavia, non era veloce abbastanza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska strinse i denti e avvolse l'atleta con una magia che richiedeva molta fatica, donandogli la capacità di correre come il vento che soffia. Jecht raggiunse la Scaglia e spezzò di netto l'estremità che teneva ancorato l'indumento del monaco. La creatura fuggì via, attirata da prede più interessanti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron lamentò dolore diffuso, ma non era in pericolo di vita. Jecht si voltò verso di lui, squadrandolo da capo a piedi per accertarsi delle sue condizioni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Stai bene?» gli gridò con voce accorata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«S-sì, non preoccuparti!» rispose Auron, cercando di rimettersi in piedi. Le contusioni al torace lo fecero tossire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht si piazzò davanti a lui ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza: avrebbe respinto con impeto qualunque cosa si fosse avvicinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ci sei?» chiese col cuore in gola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, non distrarti!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Coraggio, monachello».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si vide soffocato dai corpi in movimento della fanteria: ognuno combatteva per la propria vita, cadere a terra significava morte certa. Lo avrebbero ucciso con la spada in mano, a protezione dei suoi compagni, e mai schiacciato al suolo come un insetto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht stava rischiando tantissimo in quella posizione, esposto a ogni tipo di attacco: lasciare Braska da solo andava contro ogni principio, ma vedere l'atleta così determinato fece stare meglio il monaco.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Se la può cavare</em>
  <span>, pensò</span>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il duro addestramento tese la mano al giovane, come il maestro che guida l'allievo: Auron iniziò a praticare le tecniche di respirazione utili per abbattere il dolore, per poi stringere i denti e alzarsi ritto sulle gambe, non senza soffocare un lamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jecht, la mia spada!» urlò Auron per sovrastare il clamore della battaglia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È qui vicino! Andiamo!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il monaco appoggiò la mano sulla sua scapola e gli intimò di avanzare, posizionandosi quanto più vicino possibile alla sua schiena imperlata di sudore: se si fossero separati, le possibilità di sopravvivere sarebbero state minime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farsi largo in quel mare di lame era arduo, ma ancor di più lo era ignorare i soldati urlanti e il sangue viscoso a terra. Una spallata involontaria di un anonimo guerriero colpì Jecht, facendolo barcollare di lato: Auron lo afferrò per le spalle e lo rimise dritto, per poi incitarlo a continuare. Il monaco non poteva vederlo in volto, ma sentì una sua colorita imprecazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'uomo di Zanarkand non aveva una chiara percezione della sua posizione sul campo di battaglia. Si guardava intorno di continuo e, allo stesso tempo, prestava attenzione  alla terra che calpestava. Nonostante l'arma fosse in vista, recuperarla si rivelò eun'impresa non facile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht usò il piatto della sua spada per farsi largo, lasciando spazio sufficiente al compagno per piegare le gambe e afferrare l'elsa. Una gomitata colpì Auron in pieno sulla guancia, ma si impose di non vacillare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tornati entrambi all’erta, volsero gli occhi all’insegna sotto la quale si trovava Braska e si incamminarono: dovevano ricongiungersi alla guardia del loro Invocatore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska aveva giunto le mani in preghiera: una flebile luce, che feriva gli occhi sotto il cielo livido, si dipartì da lui come i raggi dal cuore del sole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volse gli occhi verso il fratello, e non gli servì dire nulla. Il fumo dell’incenso li aveva già attorniati, aveva già preso forma di bestia e aveva fatto spalancare le bocche dei soldati vicini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan diresse la creatura verso il nemico più grande, ignorando le Scaglie minori come orbettini in un nido di vipere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron si vide immerso nella nebbia, sentì un ruggito tutto intorno a sé e un corpo che, mutando e crescendo con i lunioli che assorbiva, era ancora intangibile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diventò reale, una lince con due grandi zanne, quando affondò le zampe anteriori su due Scaglie, schiacciandole senza difficoltà. Ruggì diretta alla sua preda, e il mostro le rispose con un grido ferale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il felino gli fu addosso, le sue unghie che erano state di fumo cercarono di lacerargli la corazza. Riuscirono solo a tranciargli di netto un braccio, che cadde sopra le progenie di Sin, decimandone le fila. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La Scaglia maggiore, agitandosi come il cinghiale ferito che ancora resiste, fece addensare le nubi e chiamò una catena di fulmini. Mentre alcuni colpirono la lince, che vide pezzi del suo corpo andare in fumo e altri sgretolarsi in lunioli innumerevoli, altri invece si infransero sui soldati dalle armature di metallo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La testa della Scaglia cominciò a muoversi frenetica, e un liquido verde fu rigettato sulla creatura di Alan. Lei ruggì, levando al cielo l’ultimo boato e affondando su carne tenera, per l’ultima volta, le zanne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un secondo verso le rispose, prima che il vento la portasse via. Auron non aveva mai udito nelle pianure di Spira un richiamo così potente, né Sin nel mare aveva mai urlato con tanta forza; le tigri d’oro di Zanarkand, che erano il più terribile degli animali, non avevano mai scosso tanto la terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonostante la vista offuscata dalla nebbia residua, i colori sgargianti dell'eone evocato da Braska spiccavano come gemme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il drago Bahamut si ergeva imponente sulle zampe posteriori, grande tre volte un uomo. Teneva gli arti superiori incrociati sul petto squamoso e gli occhi bianchi puntati sui nemici: sembrava che provasse sdegno per i piccoli esseri che lo circondavano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le Scaglie emisero dei versi acuti alla sua vista, forse spaventate dai colori minacciosi del drago. Il suo corpo era del colore della notte illuminata dal Fluvilunio di stelle, mentre i suoi artigli e il ventre scintillavano d'oro, così come il cerchio sacro che ruotava dietro la sua schiena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le ampie ali erano coperte da strati di piume, dalle sfumature che andavano dal rosso rubino al fucsia e poi di nuovo al rosso sanguigno; delle scaglie appuntite emergevano dalle loro estremità. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht guardava la bestia con occhi strabuzzati. Nemmeno Auron aveva mai visto l'eone di Bevelle, nonostante le preghiere che cantava parlassero della sua forza. Toglieva il fiato: la sua sola presenza schiacciava il torace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska aveva l'aria esausta, ma brillava anche di determinazione: puntò lo scettro verso le Scaglie e urlò qualcosa a Bahamut, che districò le zampe anteriori e ruggì con furia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le fauci dell'eone si spalancarano, e una luce bianchissima iniziò ad aumentare di intensità tra le sue zanne. Il drago tirò indietro il collo, come inghiottendo la sfera d’energia prima di vomitarla. Emise un raggio contro la Scaglia più grande, bruciandole il secondo braccio e lasciandole il segno dell’ustione sull’addome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I soldati esultarono dopo il magnifico attacco del drago: li spinse a lottare con più foga e rinnovata forza d'animo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska, piegato dallo sforzo, fu costretto a ritirare l’eone, affinché il legame non logorasse la sua anima e lo lasciasse immobile a terra. Il fumo dal turibolo di Alan si raddensò di nuovo, si trasformò in un giavellotto che fu scagliato con precisione tra le fauci del mostro. Quello urlò e si dibatté, come uno squalo trafitto dall’arpione ricurvo, ma infine crollò su se stesso e si dissolse, portato via dal vento come se non fosse mai esistito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La pianura gelata sospirò, esalando al cielo il vapore caldo del sangue. Il silenzio durò solo un attimo: subito infatti il corno suonò di nuovo e l’Inquisitore ordinò la ritirata. I fanti si ritirarono prima che la seconda orda di Scaglie uscisse dal mare; le fila retrocedettero tutte e lasciarono spazio alla carica dei cavalieri, che chiusero l’esercito nemico ai lati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron vide lampi gialli davanti agli occhi, sentì le zampe rinforzate dal ferro dei chocobo che, come tanti tamburi, scandivano il ritmo della corsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’impatto tra le Scaglie, ormai più grandi e più resistenti, e le cavalcature da combattimento fu improvviso e – cosa che mai si sarebbe aspettato – avvenne senza troppo rumore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da lontano, li guardò scontrarsi nella pianura, vide che ognuno dei suoi che cadeva si portava dietro due nemici. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accanto al lago, quando la nube di lunioli si fu dispersa, non rimasero altro che corpi distesi a terra con gli arti piegati in posizioni innaturali – uomini che nemmeno se legati dai fili di un miracolo si sarebbero rialzati – scagliati lontano dai loro chocobo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron, dall’altura su cui si erano ritirati, contemplò il silenzio della strage subito dopo la tempesta, sentì sulla pelle il vento che sollevava solo, delicatamente, il lembo di un’insegna arrossata a terra. Si riempì le narici dell’odore del sangue e si volse verso Alan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapevo che vi avrei assistito, ma non ero pronto a vederlo,</em>
  <span> pensò, osservando i suoi lineamenti che non venivano mossi da pietà o compassione, i suoi occhi celati in parte dal velo con cui terminava il copricapo che indossava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jecht, stravolto, fece un passo verso  l’Inquisitore come per cercare il corpo a corpo. Auron scattò per fermarlo, ma le energie dell’atleta finirono prima che arrivasse al suo obiettivo. Si lasciò cadere debolmente e fu sostenuto dalle braccia del monaco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan lo fissò per qualche istante e poi sorrise al fratello: il bagliore dei suoi denti rifulse sotto le labbra, bianco come la neve di Macalania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mio amato Braska» esordì, con le braccia aperte. «Danzerai il Rito del Trapasso per celebrare la nostra vittoria?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron aggrottò le sopracciglia: gli era parso di sentire una strana nota nella sua voce. La sua attenzione, però, si rivolse di nuovo a Jecht che sembrava volersi aggrappare  a lui, lasciata a terra la spada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Invocatore ricambiò il sorriso, mesto, gli occhi ancora sui cadaveri a terra. Poi li alzò su Alan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Li guiderò all’Oltremondo, ma tu riporta alle loro tende i soldati: è pericoloso farli stare qui quando Sin potrebbe tornare in qualsiasi momento».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Inquisitore si portò una mano al mento, prima di dare il segnale con un cenno distratto della mano. Un ragazzino biondo scattò sull’attenti e corse tra le fila, che presto presero a rompersi e rumoreggiare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non sei contento?» domandò Alan al fratello. «L’attacco è stato contenuto: con la vita d’un pugno di eroi abbiamo sventato il male maggiore. Non è forse questo che fate anche tu e i tuoi Guardiani?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska si era avviato verso le sponde del lago, ma si voltò indietro e rispose:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quindi credi che un solo giorno, in questo modo, abbia decretato il destino del mondo?»</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Braska danzava sopra la terra arrossata dalla strage. Dopo il clamore, si muoveva in mezzo a un silenzio in cui lo stormire delle frasche era forte come un tuono. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ogni passo era un brivido lungo la schiena, e più di una volta aveva dovuto sopprimere un conato: il sentore metallico del sangue in bocca era un incubo che non desiderava più vivere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuttavia, quello era il suo dovere. Era suo dovere danzare con la morte, era suo dovere guidare quelle piccole luci verso la pace eterna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron guardò i lunioli dipartirsi dal suolo, inginocchiato di fianco alla sua spada. Aveva smesso di pregare e fissava il campo di battaglia davanti a sé, stupendosi di come nessuno più respirasse nello stesso luogo dove prima aveva gridato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando si accorse di stare battendo i denti, serrò la mascella. Una voce lo stava chiamando, ed era più vicina di quella di Yevon, più dolce, più disperata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi, ragazzo...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron voltò lo sguardo verso Jecht. Era seduto a gambe incrociate, al suo fianco. Anche lui guardava i lunioli, ma il suo viso aveva un’espressione smarrita. La sua mano, sollevata da terra, tremava leggermente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’uomo di Zanarkand sembrò sul punto di continuare la frase, ma si interruppe all’improvviso. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai corpi a terra, dalla bellezza aliena dei movimenti di Braska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qualche mese prima, Auron avrebbe liquidato la debolezza di Jecht con un </span>
  <em>non ha fede abbastanza</em>
  <span>. Lui non credeva abbastanza, non pregava abbastanza, non somigliava abbastanza agli altri. Però tutti erano stati resi simili dalla guerra: erano distesi a terra, chi aveva gradi sull’uniforme era come chi non li aveva, chi aveva il viso dilaniato e la bocca digrignata era come chi era spirato senza una smorfia di dolore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono morti» osservò Jecht. Auron lo sapeva, ma fu come se quella rivelazione lo colpisse solo in quel momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentre pregavano assieme, Braska gli aveva spiegato ciò che aveva provato quando, piegato dalla malattia, si era trovato vicino all’Oltremondo. Aveva parlato con parole limpide quanto i suoi occhi, eppure Auron non era stato in grado di capirlo. Il respiro strozzato in gola di Jecht, il suo sguardo vacuo, il suo tremare come una foglia gli furono invece subito chiari.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Scusa</em>
  <span>, pensò, mentre gli si avvicinava, </span>
  <em>Braska sarebbe di certo migliore di me.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Con esitazione, gli posò una mano sulla schiena e lo attirò a sé. Jecht non si mosse, ancora scosso da tremiti, né diede segno di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo attorno a lui. Solo dopo qualche momento cercò di ricambiare la sua stretta, ma non riusciva ad alzare le braccia, affaticato dalla battaglia e dal panico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Per la prima volta, Auron si intenerì vedendolo. Non si era mai paragonato ad altri, ma si vide al posto suo, terrorizzato, senza nemmeno le forze di maledire il dio che gli aveva impedito il ritorno e gli aveva tolto la casa e il figlio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo strinse a sé come avrebbe fatto con una vedova e, dopo un attimo di tentennamento, gli prese le mani. Jecht intrecciò le dita alle sue come se stesse afferrando il capo di una corda che lo avrebbe salvato dal baratro. Le strinse con tutte le forze che aveva, incurante delle ferite alle mani, gli tenne immobile la destra vittoriosa, come per impedirle di fare altra strage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho capito perché lo fa» disse Jecht. La sua voce era debole, ma le sue parole erano frenate solo dalla fatica di aver combattuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che cosa?» domandò Auron, ma i suoi occhi, come se già sapesse la risposta, erano fissi su Braska che danzava, il bel corpo slanciato verso l’alto come quello dell’Invocatrice Yocun era ormai solo nelle statue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alcune anime se ne stavano ancora tenacemente aggrappate ai corpi, non volevano andarsene neppure se i loro padroni erano morti, erano caduti nella polvere e dormivano sotto il cielo bianco di Macalania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho capito perché vuole rischiare la vita per sconfiggere Sin».</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Credi che un solo giorno, in questo modo, abbia decretato il destino del mondo?"&gt; Le parole pronunciate da Braska al fratello sono una citazione quasi letterale di Lucano, Pharsalia, VIII, 332: "Una dies mundi damnavit fata?" ["Un solo giorno ha condannato il destino del mondo?"]. Nel poema latino vengono fatte pronunciare a Lentulo, un ex console, riferendosi però all'amara sconfitta subita a Farsalo da Pompeo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>